Digital Universal Animals
by Digimon Forever
Summary: -CANCELED/REMOVED SOON- Animal Souls here, for the first time. DigiDestined are also here with Tamers. Episode 6: Heather finds out new discoveries, as the Sacramento Cats are formed, but without Travis. The Tamers join C.R.C., with the DigiDestined.
1. Codelimin Tournament

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

**Prologue:** Codelimin Tournament

**Author's Notes**: This was originally named Hybrid Mystic Adventures: Soul Power and after that Outcast Animals, but now it's Digital Universal Animals, for those who want to know.

**Summary: **Its full name is Section 33: Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals. Its motto is 'Animals of Freedom'. My first original animal soul story, different Outcast Animals are here, some of them are the same. It was previously named 'Outcast Animals'. DigiDestined and Tamers, along with Frontier are all here. DigiDestined and Tamers are already dealt with, but Frontier isn't in yet. You reader decide on this story, positive or negative, through reviews please. Couples are going to be here: for the Mystic Hybrids; DigiDestined and Tamers, but I'm not saying who's with who.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Travis! Time to get up sweaty." Travis' mother commented, nudging a 16-year-old.

He stirred in his bed, he slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at his mother.

"Neil along with your father is having breakfast. You'll need to start High School today. We'll be waiting for you." Travis' mother smiled, leaving the room.

Travis yawned. He pulled the covers off of his bed. He jumped out of his lower bunk bed and went to the green dresser in the room. He was wearing a light green pajama uniform. He changed his pants, as well as his shirt, with his favorite green shirt: the crest of myths was on the upper top corner in gold. In the middle of the shirt was written in small words: Galactic Team. He put on sports pants over his green underwear. He put his Actonal Watch on his wrist that was on the dresser.

He put on his dark grey socks that had the number 5 with the words Mystic Ranger in black. He put his pajamas away in the dresser neatly. He went into the bathroom: washed his face and combed his hair. He went back to his room and put on his eye-glasses. He sighed, went to the kitchen and sat on his chair.

"Assalamu Alaikum." He greeted.

"Wa Alaikum Assalam." His brother; mother and father all replied in unison.

"Did you pray Fajr?" His father asked.

Travis sweat-dropped, "Yeah sure."

"O.K." Mr. Jallivic nodded.

Travis made himself a bologna sandwich, as Mrs. Jallivic had some soft yogurt. Neil: Travis' brother, had cereal along with Mr. Jallivic.

"You won't be absent this year! Right?" Mr. Jallivic asked.

Neil smirked, "Don't worry papa; I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Good." Mr. Jallivic nodded.

"Anyway, I would want to go to see my friends." Travis shrugged.

"And to see He... hmmmm." Neil started, but Travis put his hand to his brother's mouth, stopping him.

"Travis, you didn't need to do that. We already knew what he was going to say." Mrs. Jallivic smiled.

"Put your hand down; don't interrupt your brother like that. It's very impolite." Mr. Jallivic mumbled with his mouth full.

Mrs. Jallivic laughed, "Don't speak with your mouth full either Walid."

Mr. Jallivic smiled. He swallowed the last of his cereal. Travis quickly finished his bologna sandwich, as Neil finished his cereal.

"Alhamdullah." Travis, along with Neil, finished in unison, they left the table.

"Have a good day at school." Mr. Jallivic remarked.

"Have fun." Mrs. Jallivic smiled.

She wanted to kiss her sons' foreheads, but Travis and Neil pulled away. Mrs. Jallivic smiled and was fine with it; she wasn't hurt or anything. Travis grabbed his school-bag from his own room; Neil grabbed his from his own room. They both walked out of the door side by side. Mrs. Jallivic closed the door behind them.

* * *

The day was Monday, as it was partially cloudy, with sheep clouds in the sky. Travis sighed, as they both walked to school. He and Neil stopped on the sidewalk, next door to the right of them; through a yard, along with a fence, was behind the two houses. A girl along with two boys: all excited, exited the front door of their house, while they headed towards Travis and Neil.

"Assalamu Alaikum." The three kids greeted.

"Wa Alaikum Assalam." Travis and Neil replied in unison.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice exclaimed.

The entire group turned to see a boy, crossing the street a few yards away from them. He quickly crossed the street, before he went over to them.

"Salaam." The boy greeted, as he reached the group, panting.

"Salaam." Neil replied.

Travis purposely looked at his watch.

"Uh, we have to go to school now." He noted.

"Yep, time is going by." The girl agreed.

The group walked together towards their school. It was only three blocks away around the corner, so they all walked together. Travis usually kept the fact of him being a fan to Digimon from his friends, as well as from his family. Considering his family along with his friends, Travis was the quiet; behaved, and the mysterious kind of person, including intelligent when he answered questions. The group always walked together to school during the years.

* * *

They all reached the high school of Sacramento after they turned the corner. They walked a few yards until they reach it. The High School was mixed both boys, as well as girls, but the boys were in one building, as the girls were in another. They mixed up in lunch period. The followers of the two religions Christianity along with Islam, as well as rarely Jewish students, were all in the school. No raciest fights or battles ever happened in the school.

Every student, staff member, as well as administrator, treated each other equally. The school had two gymnasiums, as one was for the girls, while the other for the boys. There were two soccer fields outside with volley ball; squash and tennis fields. The basketball courts were in the gymnasium. They all entered the high school's park area where Travis' other friends were. A boy Travis' age was talking quietly with a girl: who had black hair and blue eyes.

The boy had red hair with green eyes. He was named Lawrence. The girl was Samantha, also Travis' age. A girl named Amy had long brown hair with blue eyes. Truce: who had yellow hair with blue eyes, was talking with her. Lawrence was the first to notice them.

"Hey guys! You made it." He remarked.

The entire group that was sitting down on the grass all turned their heads towards the new comers. Lawrence along with Truce stood up; Travis shook hands with both of them. Neil and Dave went away to their friends, as Spencer along with Nathan did the same. Heather stayed with her friends: Samantha and Amy, while Travis; Lawrence and Truce, all gathered around each other.

"You want to play today?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah, play the new Digimon Card Game with us. It's pretty cool." Truce urged.

"Sorry, but I can't." Travis refused.

"Oh! Why not?" Lawrence asked.

"Did you see the previous episode they put?" Truce asked.

"I simply don't like Digimon." Travis replied, sitting down on the grass and leaning his back on the tree.

"Anyway, one against one is better." Truce grinned.

"Yep. Get your cards out Truce, prepare yourself for another defeat." Lawrence smirked.

"Oh you won't beat me with my Supreme Digimon: Leo Rejmon." Truce grinned, taking his Digimon pack out of his school-bag.

"Don't bet on it. My triple Digimon in their Mega would beat him easily." Lawrence commented, taking his cards out of his school-bag too.

Truce put out the play mat, which was folded. It had nine empty slots that cards can be put in. Truce put Leo Rejmon's card first on his lot of slots, as a hologram appeared with the figure Leo Rejmon in it. Lawrence put Gralen Graslmon; Member Greymon, along with Griffonmon, on three slots, as they appeared on the hologram, facing Leo Rejmon.

Get Ready! was showed on the holographic screen, as two joysticks appeared: one on Lawrence's side, while the other on Truce's side. GO!! was showed next on the hologram, as Leo Rejmon prepared himself. Lawrence used the joystick, as he controlled his three Digimon. He charged at Leo Rejmon with Griffonmon.

"Lion Blade!" Griffonmon's voice yelled.

Truce used his joystick to control his Digimon: Leo Rejmon jumped to his right, avoiding Lion Blade. Lawrence used Gralen Graslmon, as well as Member Greymon: they both went to Leo Rejmon's sides, surrounding him.

"Lion Blade!" Griffonmon's voice yelled.

"Game Force!" Member Greymon's voice yelled.

"Grasl Bolt!" Gralen Graslmon's voice yelled.

"Lion Hurricane!" Leo Rejmon's voice yelled.

Lawrence gasped. Lion Hurricane cancelled out all the other attacks. Truce grinned.

"Lead Blade!" Leo Rejmon's voice yelled.

Leo Rejmon charged at Griffonmon, but with Lawrence controlling him: Griffonmon flew out of the way from the slash. Travis went over to Lawrence, as well as Truce, he was holding his Digimon card in his hand.

"I thought you didn't like Digimon." Truce remarked, using Leo Rejmon to try, but fail, to slash at Gralen Graslmon.

"That doesn't mean I don't have a card though." Travis shrugged, showing them his card.

"With who?" Lawrence asked.

"By myself." Travis replied.

"Want to team up against him, Truce? Show him what teamwork can do?" Lawrence asked, pausing the game.

"Agreed." Truce replied.

A third pad appeared as it had nine slots in it. Travis inserted Galactic Sonarmon into the first slot. After doing that, a joystick appeared in green, as Travis took control of Galactic Sonarmon. Galactic Sonarmon appeared on the holographic screen a few yards away from Leo Rejmon; Griffonmon and Member Greymon, along with Gralen Graslmon.

"Let me warn you. Galactic Sonarmon might be Rookie, but he's as strong as a Mega, or higher." Travis warned.

"A rookie? No problem." Truce chuckled.

"We'll beat you easily. It's four against one." Lawrence grinned.

"I warned you two." Travis shrugged.

Heather; Samantha, along with Amy, went over to them to watch. Amy cheered Truce, as Samantha cheered Lawrence. Heather didn't cheer anyone, but she still watched.

"Lion Hurricane!" Leo Rejmon's voice yelled.

"Never underestimate the power of myths." Galactic Sonarmon's voice remarked.

Lawrence and Truce whistled in awe.

"Voice included in the card! Cool!" Truce exclaimed.

"Let's see how strong he really is." Lawrence commented.

Galactic Sonarmon went on all four, he held on to the ground, as the hurricane was above him. Truce growled, while Amy gasped. Lawrence and Samantha looked shocked, while Heather just smiled. Galactic Sonarmon got back onto his feet.

"Damn! Take this!" Truce growled.

"Lead Blade!" Leo Rejmon's voice yelled.

Travis was not dumb though: he let Galactic Sonarmon grab hold of Leo Rejmon's wrist, before the blade touched him. Truce gasped shocked.

"It appears we have an expert here." Lawrence exclaimed.

Travis grinned. Galactic Sonarmon swung Leo Rejmon off of the ground and spun Leo Rejmon around. After awhile, Galactic Sonarmon let Leo Rejmon go in the direction where Griffonmon; Member Greymon and Gralen Graslmon were all in. Lawrence gasped and quickly moved them away, as Leo Rejmon trembled onto the ground, rolling before he soon came to a stop.

-15 in purple appeared above Leo Rejmon, as it went into the air, before it faded. Truce growled. Leo Rejmon jumped up and charged at Galactic Sonarmon. Galactic Sonarmon twisted himself in the air and kicked Leo Rejmon in the face, sending him flying away. Truce snarled. Griffonmon took to the sky, as Gralen Graslmon and Member Greymon charged Galactic Sonarmon.

"Here comes the artillery!" Lawrence smiled.

"I don't think so." Travis remarked.

"Mystic Spin!" Galactic Sonarmon's voice yelled.

"Wow!" Lawrence yelled, as he quickly moved Gralen Graslmon to the right and moved Member Greymon to the left.

The attack went in between them, as it totally avoided them. Travis sniffed.

"No matter." He shrugged.

"Eagle Claw!" Griffonmon's voice yelled.

Galactic Sonarmon slipped himself and pushed his right leg into the air, when Griffonmon was close enough. Griffonmon was pushed hard into the air, while he couldn't control himself, landing a few yards away on his back. -32 in silver appeared above him. Lawrence growled. He put a reenergize card in the fourth slot: Griffonmon got healed, getting back on his feet.

"Game Force!" Member Greymon's voice yelled.

"Gralen Sword!" Gralen Graslmon's voice yelled.

Galactic Sonarmon did particle split and avoided both attacks. Truce along with Lawrence gasped, shocked.

"Sonar Pads!" Galactic Sonarmon's voice yelled.

The attack was so fast that Lawrence did particle split for Gralen Graslmon, but the attack hit Member Greymon, and he fell to the ground. -457 appeared in silver above the unconscious Member Greymon, as he vaporized. He was out. Lawrence gasped. He growled. He took Member Greymon's card out of the slot, he concentrated on Gralen Graslmon. Truce used Leo Rejmon to charge at Galactic Sonarmon from behind.

Travis quickly spun him around, with Galactic Sonarmon hitting Leo Rejmon in the stomach harshly. -5 appeared in purple above Leo Rejmon, before it faded away. Galactic Sonarmon wasn't finished though, as he used Leo Rejmon's body bending down, he did a double back kick into Gralen Graslmon's stomach behind him, supported onto Leo Rejmon. -7 appeared in silver above Gralen Graslmon, before it faded away.

Galactic Sonarmon got off of Leo Rejmon and gave them some space.

"Lead Blade!" Leo Rejmon's voice yelled.

Galactic Sonarmon dashed at Leo Rejmon, who Lawrence had standing on his feet now, Lead Blade was behind Galactic Sonarmon gaining on him. When Galactic Sonarmon was in front of Leo Rejmon, he ducked, as Leo Rejmon punched, but missed. Galactic Sonarmon quickly jumped to his right, Truce saw Lead Blade heading towards Leo Rejmon as it hit him. -150 appeared in purple above Leo Rejmon, as he collapsed backwards. Travis grinned.

Truce along with Lawrence gasped in shock. It was apparent that they were losing.

"Surrender Truce or lose." Travis announced, letting his hand go from the joystick.

"Never!" Truce growled.

Leo Rejmon jumped back to his feet quickly. He charged at Galactic Sonarmon on all four.

"Suit yourself." Travis shrugged.

He went back to controlling Galactic Sonarmon, who was just waiting. Galactic Sonarmon prepared himself for his final assault on Leo Rejmon.

"Galaxy Vaporize!" Galactic Sonarmon's voice yelled.

"Then lose." Travis simply sighed.

The attack hit Leo Rejmon: -3560 appeared in purple above Leo Rejmon, before it faded away. Leo Rejmon collapsed to the ground. He totally vaporized, as he was out, as Fatal Vaporize! appeared on the screen. Truce angrily got his card out. Still, the fight was on, as Gralen Graslmon and Griffonmon were left to fight Galactic Sonarmon. Lawrence didn't even try.

Gralen Team Surrenders! appeared on the screen, as Gralen Graslmon and Griffonmon vaporized, before they were out. Lawrence took his two cards out sadly. Mystic Ranger Wins! appeared on the screen, as Galactic Sonarmon did his finishing phase, before he vaporized. Travis took his card out, as Truce put his card back into the pack, along with the play mat, back into his school bag. Lawrence; Truce; Amy along with Samantha all sighed, as Heather hugged Travis.

"I knew you could do it!" She whispered.

Travis smiled. He put his card back into his school bag. More kids were in the yard now since it was almost time... RING! Time for school. Travis grabbed his school bag, as Truce and Lawrence did the same. Amy; Samantha and Heather also grabbed their school bags. The boys went to the boys building, as the girls went to the girls building. Travis went to his usual locker, as did Truce along with Lawrence: the three of them had lockers next to each other.

Truce got his Digimon mat out with his pack, along with his history book. Travis got his pack out and put it in his back pocket. He got his history book; notebook and his pencil case. Truce and Lawrence did the same. Lawrence didn't have his pack though.

* * *

They went to the second floor: class 2E. Travis reached the class first and opened the door. He saw new faces, along with old ones too. Truce and Lawrence were rushing to him. Travis went to his usual seat and put his stuff on it. Truce came in and put his Digimon mat under the desk: hiding it. Lawrence went to his seat. Truce was on Travis' left, as Lawrence was on Travis' right. A teacher came in. He had a sheet of paper with him.

He went to the teacher's desk in front of the class, starting to call out names. Travis was the first.

"Travis Jallivic!" The teacher called out.

Travis raised his hand.

The teacher nodded, "Brian Stanley!"

A student raised his hand, which had black eyes with long rough blue hair. Travis knew that the student was new, he turned to look at him.

"Carl Sakimy!" The teacher called out.

Another student raised his hand, which had red smooth short hair with brown eyes. Travis knew him from last year.

"Lawrence Tracker!" The teacher called out.

Lawrence raised his hand.

"Truce Naneram!" The teacher called out.

Truce raised his hand.

"Fred Kitzu!" The teacher called out.

A student raised his hand, which had blue eyes with blue hair. He was a new student.

"Daniel Camone!" The teacher called out.

A student raised his hand, which had blue eyes with dark brown hair. He was a new student also.

"Kelly Jawhiz!" The teacher called out.

A student raised his hand, which had green eyes with curly black hair. He was from last year.

"Otameno Spiritife!" The teacher called out.

A student raised his hand, which had black eyes with short, smooth yellow hair. He was a new student.

"Al Jarnlee!" The teacher called out.

A student who had dark brown; curly and slightly long hair, with black eyes raised his hand. He was from two years before. The teacher continued on until all the students were present.

"Welcome all to this new school year. I'm Misterim Arteenlow. Now let's start with... White Fox, would you come in please?" The teacher asked.

A fox colored white entered. Travis lowly gasped. Misterim noticed and smirked.

"Want to talk about your history of your dimension?" Misterim asked, smiling.

All the students started talking immediately with each other. Travis stayed quiet though.

"With pleasure." White Fox replied.

The class quieted down, as they heard White Fox talk.

"In my dimension, there was and still are probably, five species: Anihulmans, Neutronese, Planetene and Cometous along with Solartan. Anihulmans are hybrid kind of creatures, half animals-half humans. About 5000 years ago, Humans were able to combine with their Animals while some just bred. Neutronese, Planetene, Cometous along with Solartan were all aliens. Planetene along with Cometous liked Anihulmans, the three species formed an alliance together called Nova Alliance.

"Neutronese along with the Solartan was the greedy kind of power specie, at first they didn't alley with each other but when each one of them individually fought against Nova Alliance, they lost. Neutronese's strongest tribe was named Neutron Tribe, it controlled all the other tribes of Neutronese, willingly. Solartan's strongest tribe was named Black Hole tribe because the Black Hole tribe lived in Black Holes strangely, it controlled all the other tribes of Solartan, willingly, Solartan is alien specie not a tan from the solar sun.

"Nova Alliance didn't have any rogues or rebels. The three species went into each other's galaxy, willingly with no danger or trouble. After Solartan along with Neutronese saw this weakness, they formed an alliance together named Flare Alliance. So when any passenger ship went into open space, which was between the galaxies, Flare Alliance would attack it since they had their own space fighter ships." White Fox explained.

The entire class listened, interested in the story as was Travis. White Fox paused, as he and Misterim noticed that the class was paying attention. White Fox continued on.

"Each specie had its own special space fighter ship with a special flag or mark to tell them from each other. Nova Alliance's was a nova shock wave in green. Flare Alliance's was separate as Neutronese along with Solartan didn't like to have a combined sign or mark for their alliance. Since convoys were being attacked by Flare Alliance, Nova Alliance designed space fighter ships: Anihulmans; Planetene and Cometous made their own special looking ships, but they always outlined the ship they made with the Nova Alliance mark. O.K." White Fox finished.

"Any questions?" Misterim asked.

Carl raised his hand.

"Yes?" White Fox asked.

"How did you get to this dimension?" Carl asked.

"Totally unintentionally. While I was escorting an Anihulman convoy to Cometous space or galaxy, a few Neutronese fighter ships attacked. The other fighter escorts with me fought back but were destroyed. What surprised me was that only Neutronese fighters came while Solartan fighters didn't because there weren't any ships that belonged to them in the fight.

"Anyway, one of the Neutronese fired its weapons at me and was when I thought I was a goner. I went unconscious somehow, before I woke up in this dimension. It scared me at first when I realized that though Misterim was around, as he helped me out. How I got here to be exact like if it was through a tunnel; portal; vortex, I don't know." White Fox replied.

"Any other questions?" Misterim asked.

Otameno raised his hand.

"Yes?" White Fox asked.

"Are the Anihulmans space ships anything like what is on this planet or dimension?" Otameno asked.

"No. Anihulmans are way more advanced in technology from what I saw here. This planet succeeded in entering space, yes but it isn't able yet to travel through it. Anihulmans were able to travel through space as well as change the atmospheres while even putting them in the known solar system: Mercury; Venus; Mars; Jupiter; Saturn; Uranus and Neptune.

"Little lived on Pluto, because it was bigger than in this dimension. Through that the Anihulman specie met the other species." White Fox replied.

"Any other question?" Misterim asked, looking at his watch.

No students raised their hands, as the bell rang.

"I better be going." White Fox remarked.

"Yes but be careful that nobody sees you." Misterim nodded, as White Fox left the class.

* * *

The class took their books and other appliances with them, as they left their seats, departing the class. Misterim stayed in it though, as it was his class. Travis; Truce and Lawrence walked together back to their lockers, discussing of what White Fox just told them.

"Do you believe that?" Truce asked.

"It was an amazing story though I do believe it." Lawrence replied.

"It would be more amazing if other Anihulmans or any of the other species were here and not only White Fox." Truce remarked.

Travis kept quiet, not saying his opinion since he was in that way, was one of the reasons why he was mysterious. They reached their lockers and Travis put in his number password: 1351987 as the lock unlocked. Travis opened it and some emerald shining came out of the locker. It surprised Travis, but he didn't shut his eyes. The same thing happened to Truce and Lawrence: Truce's was purple, while Lawrence's was silver.

Truce and Lawrence were surprised to see the shining and so they shut their eyes. Surprisingly, only Travis saw his emerald shining; Lawrence saw his silver shining and Truce saw his purple shining. Lawrence along with Truce fainted, as it was noticed that they had their eyes closed. Only Travis disappeared somewhere, as his eyes were kept open.

* * *

Travis thought that he saw a cat with emerald armor, as it was on all four: the cat was totally black. Travis started to understand and nodded in determination. He reappeared on a plain where flowers were in different colors around him. The sky was blue and clear. Travis saw in front of him a Digimon and recognized it right away. Baihumon charged at Travis. Travis narrowed his eyes: it was like he knew what to do, but he never said or did it before.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" He yelled.

His body shone emerald so brightly that it was blinding; it still was seen though even if a creature shut its eyes tight. Black fur appeared, as it covered his whole body, a white armored green tail of a cat's appeared behind him. Black whiskers showed, as his face changed to a cat like face, with green eyes. His fingers and toes changed from human to cat like silver claws that were very sharp.

Green armor appeared on Travis' chest: the crest of myths in white appeared on the upper right area of the armor. Green armor also appeared around his waist, it went down, as it stopped a few inches away from the knees. Green shoulder spiked pads appeared, along with elbow, including knee pads, appeared also, the spikes were curved downwards.

"Elite Otamon!" He replied, as his evolution stopped.

He prepared himself for a battle, as Baihumon saw Elite Otamon. She gasped in shock. Elite Otamon clenched his fists ready. Baihumon growled and continued her charge.

"Baihumon - Mega Level -Animal Data - Baihumon is the strongest. She's the youngest of the four sovereigns, as she is the saber-toothed guardian of the western quadrant of Particle Dimension. Her attacks are Iron Claws; Kongou and Vajra."

It just came to him. He quickly jumped high into the air, forming a green furred sword in his right hand. Baihumon passed by. She looked up at him, stopping. Elite Otamon came down from the air, ready to slash Baihumon in half. Baihumon growled and jumped backwards, avoiding Elite Otamon's sword. Elite Zonemon landed on the ground gracefully. He muttered his own info on himself.

"Elite Otamon - Magna Variable - Mammal Elite Code. I'm as agile as a cat can be. I have various attacks and I'm the strongest of all variables: human hybrids or codelimin hybrids. My claws can cut or slice into any skin; armor or shield or even any attacks. My armor is more tougher and thicker than a crovinze one."

Baihumon grinned, "So you're Elite Otamon. Myths along with Legends don't say anything about you at all: all that was known was that a certain human would have the ability to transform or morph in a codelimin without any help at all: no devices or extra DNA."

"I know that, since I'm the one." Elite Otamon chuckled.

He dissolved his sword and got his claws out. Baihumon chuckled.

"I see that you want a claw fight. Are you sure you can handle my claws?" Baihumon asked, raising one of her paws, letting the claws of the paw glimmer in the sky.

"Way better than you think Baihumon." Elite Otamon replied.

"What's your spirit?" Baihumon asked.

"The Animal Soul of the Cat." Elite Otamon replied.

"Let's fight then: you want to start first?" Baihumon asked.

"With pleasure." Elite Otamon replied.

He dashed at Baihumon at high speed, faster than light but, he passed Baihumon, his right claws lowered. He slashed Baihumon's front right paw deeply. Elite Otamon stopped a few yards behind Baihumon. Baihumon cried in agonizing pain. Red blood appeared on Elite Otamon's claws, that he used to slash with and blood trickled down Baihumon's injured paw. She closed her eyes tightly and growled.

"This isn't over, we'll meet again Mystic Ranger!" Baihumon hissed, as a tunnel opened up in midair circular in form.

Baihumon jumped through it and disappeared. The tunnel closed behind him. Elite Otamon blinked.

"That was strange. Better get back. Students and the staff might have noticed my disappearance, along with friends. Until next time: Realm of Time." He laughed.

"Dimension Travel!" Elite Otamon whispered.

He disappeared from the Realm of Time, reappeared in front of his locker again. He was Travis in human again.

* * *

"Wow! What a realistic dream!" He whispered.

He was back in his normal clothes with some few additions. Green mittens were on his hands with a green cap on his head. Travis felt a lump on the front of the green mitten, under it. He touched it with his other gloved hand and found out that it was the Star Relic of the Cat. His watch was still there, as so was his card pack in his back pocket in his sports pants. He shoes were running shoes: emerald in color, as the laces were white.

He looked down at the floor and saw his fallen history book: notebook and pencil case. He quickly put them in the locker and locked it. He ran down to the first floor. He got out of the building and went across the school yard: heading to the boys' gymnasium.

* * *

GYMNASTICS CLASS

He dashed through the gates, surprising -and startling- the students there. He knelt on his knees, panting. The gates closed behind him.

"Glad you could make it Actonal." The coach and trainer, Mr. Actolith greeted.

"Sorry-I'm late. There-was something-I had to do." Travis apologized.

"What I heard from Lawrence and Truce is that you disappeared after both of them saw shining in their favorite colors." Mr. Actolith remarked.

Travis narrowed an eye, "I saw green shining from my locker too, but Lawrence along with Truce didn't; they fainted after they shut their eyes. I didn't so I had an amazing battle."

"I believe you. Since this is the first day, it won't be a warning." Mr. Actolith decided.

Travis sighed, his panting stopped. He joined the students, as Mr. Actolith continued his talking before Travis joined them.

"As I was saying before you came Actonal, I've asked the administration to have a soccer team from day one. They didn't accept at first, but after telling that the captain student would be the one who would beat the other students in a Codelimin Tournament -as well as win it- the reward would for him to be captain of the Sacramento Cats. That's what the team's name would be." Mr. Actolith explained.

"We are going to go against other schools too, right?" Neil asked.

"Yep. Maybe not only schools, but all other International Teams; if we're a strong team." Mr. Actolith stated.

Travis noticed something and narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know my favorite family name is Actonal? Nobody knows that." He remarked.

Mr. Actolith laughed, "There is things that I know about you that nobody else knows."

"When is the Tournament going to start?" Lawrence asked.

Truce along with Lawrence regained conscious a few minutes after they fainted.

"Right now, all the boys would battle each other whether you like Digimon or not. Starting with... Actonal against Spiritife." Mr. Actolith replied.

Mr. Actolith got out a Codelimin mat and placed it on the floor. Travis and Otameno went to opposite sides. Travis inserted his newest card: Elite Otamon. Elite Otamon appeared on the screen and prepared himself. Otameno smirked, placing Santimon in his first slot, as Santimon appeared a few yards away from Elite Otamon in the holographic screen.

"I don't know the Digimon, but my Digimon is going to beat him." Otameno smiled.

"That's what you think. Elite Otamon would wipe out Santimon with one charge." Travis decided.

They both took hold of their joysticks. GET READY! Appeared in the holographic screen. GO!! Appeared next. The first battle started. Travis let Otameno attack first. Santimon's a few feet higher than Calumon, as his ears were smaller, while they're human like. Calumon's mark that was on his forehead was still on Santimon's forehead: Calumon's rookie form.

"Catalyst Grenade!" Santimon's voice yelled.

Elite Otamon just punched the white grenade with his fist, dissolving it. Otameno's jaw dropped. Travis smirked. Elite Otamon smirked too, getting his claws ready and dashed at Santimon.

"You're going to loss: initiate him." Mr. Actolith advised.

Otameno nodded. He got out an initiate card out, putting it in the second slot.

"Santimon initiate..."

"No way. No evolving here." Elite Otamon's voice growled.

He continued his charge at Santimon with his claws ready. He slashed at Santimon, while he was still glowing: as he was still evolving. The evolving glow faded away, as Santimon fell to the ground defeated. -103 appeared in white above Santimon, before it faded away, as Santimon vaporized. MYSTIC RANGER WINS!!! Appeared on the holographic screen, as Elite Otamon did his ending phase when he wins, before he dissolved. Otameno sighed.

"No matter. The first battle is Actonal's." Mr. Actolith announced.

"Only one Digimon is allowed to be used?" Carl asked.

"Yes. You can use any other card to help your Digimon, but only once. You also can use only one Digimon card while it's one round." Mr. Actolith explained.

Otameno got the initiate card out along with Santimon's. Travis took Elite Otamon's card out of the slot and put it back. Both of them stood up and shook hands, moving away.

"O.K. Next would be... Jallivic against Kitzu." Mr. Actolith decided.

Neil sat down on Travis place, as Fred sat down in Otameno's place. Neil got his card out and put it in the first slot. Ponymon appeared in the holographic screen breathing. Fred got his card out and put it in the first slot. Zanbamon appeared a few yards away from Ponymon in front of him.

"Both are mega: interesting." Mr. Actolith commented.

Travis stayed on his side, watching his brother. Otameno joined the other students, while watching Fred play along with the others. GET READY! Appeared in the holographic screen. The joysticks: Neil's was blue, as Fred's was black. Ponymon neighed, preparing himself. Zanbamon prepared himself also. GO!! Appeared next.

"Want to start?" Neil asked.

"You bet." Fred replied.

Zanbamon charged at Ponymon. Ponymon knelt his back hoofs, preparing for his attack.

"Hoof Shell!" Ponymon yelled.

The jet on his back fired a hoof shell directly at the charging Zanbamon. Zanbamon quickly stopped in his tracks, jumping into the air and avoiding the attack, as it exploded on the ground where he was. Zanbamon did his attack from midair: getting his sword out. He landed on the ground gracefully and charged at Ponymon, ready to cut his head off. Just as Zanbamon sliced at Ponymon's head, Ponymon ducked. His jet opened up forming a blaster.

Energy particles gathered in it, colored blue.

"Horse Blaster!" Ponymon yelled.

The attack was so fast, and Zanbamon was so close that he couldn't avoid it. The attack went right through his stomach. He cried in agony, collapsing to the floor. -1300 appeared in green above Zanbamon, before it faded away, as Zanbamon dissolved. Fred sighed and got his card out. MAVERICK HORSE WINS!!! Appeared in the screen, as Ponymon neighed to his victory, before he dissolved. Neil smirked, getting his card out.

"Neat. The second battle is Jallivic's." Mr. Actolith nodded.

Neil went beside Travis, as Fred sighed again sad, while he went back to the others.

"Next would be... Jarnlee against Jawhiz." Mr. Actolith decided.

Al took Travis' side, as Kelly took Otameno's side. Al took out his Digimon and put it in the first slot. Historicalmon appeared in the holographic screen. Kelly took out his Digimon and put it in the first slot. Santhamon appeared in the opposite direction of Historicalmon. Al gasped surprised.

"It seems this is going to be a good long battle, as Santhamon is Myotismon's mega form, but it is his vaccine mega form. Historicalmon is Histro Solarmon's mega form. It would be hard to choice between them, since they are both strong." Mr. Actolith noted.

Travis and Neil nodded, as did the others. Al clenched his fist.

"We'll see who'll win." He hissed.

"Yeah, we will." Kelly agreed, nodding.

GET READY! Appeared in the holographic screen. The joysticks appeared: as Al's was green while Kelly's was red. GO!! Appeared in the holographic screen. Right away, Santhamon charged at Historicalmon. Historicalmon charged too.

"Magna Cloud!" Santhamon's voice yelled.

Historicalmon was surrounded by whiteness all around him. Santhamon didn't show any where. Al looked worried. His side was Historicalmon, as Santhamon was Kelly's.

"Vampire Whip!" Santhamon's voice yelled.

Al knew it was coming, but his side of the screen was all white, as Kelly's was still on the battlefield. Santhamon slashed the whip around, whipping Historicalmon in the white cloud that was also on Kelly's side of the screen. Historicalmon cried in agony, as he got whipped each time. -5 appeared in green above Historicalmon each time he was hit.

"Use the sensor card." Travis advised.

Al nodded, putting the sensor card in the second slot beside Historicalmon. The white cloud disappeared, as Santhamon was shown on Al's screen. The white cloud disappeared too on Kelly's screen, revealing Historicalmon in an angry mood, glaring at Santhamon. Kelly gulped.

"Ruin History!" Historicalmon's voice yelled.

Historicalmon jumped away, as ruin pillars fell down on Santhamon, trapping him under the ruins. Kelly gasped, as Santhamon disappeared from the screen, as he was under the pillars. Historicalmon narrowed his eyes, as did Al. -50 appeared in red above the ruined pile of pillars, before it faded away.

"Not so soon." Kelly growled.

"Holy Wing!" Santhamon's voice yelled out.

Santhamon's white wing replica burst through the ruins, dissolving the attack. Santhamon got up onto his feet exhausted, while blood was coming from minor multiple injures and bruises were also around his body. He growled.

"You'll get the same beating again." Santhamon's voice commented.

"Vampire Whip!" His voice yelled.

Historicalmon clenched his fists, ready for anything. Santhamon slashed the whip at Historicalmon, but since Al could see it: Historicalmon jumped into the air. He kept avoiding; dodging and blocking the whipping. From what Travis saw, Al was excellent in maneuvering when he could see.

"Aquarius History!" Historicalmon's voice yelled.

Green acidic tsunami went flooding at Santhamon. Kelly gasped, Santhamon flew into the air, while the flooding Tsunami went after him. What shocked Kelly even more, as Santhamon gasped, was he saw the same tsunami coming down on him from above him. The upper tsunami pushed Santhamon into the lower tsunami. -150 appeared in red above the drowning Santhamon. Kelly shook his head not able to believe it.

He wasn't defeated yet, but if he didn't do something soon, then he would be defeated. He suddenly grinned, as he got another card out, putting it on the second slot. It was the Flame Vaporize card, which he used with wrong judgment. Not only did it vaporize the water Santhamon was in, but it also burned him badly. -75 appeared in red above Santhamon, before it faded away. Al grinned, Kelly gasped.

"I didn't think of that." He muttered.

"Now to finish you off with the final attack." Al decided.

"History Nuke!" Historicalmon's voice yelled.

"It seems that the tables have turned." Mr. Actolith declared.

"Don't be so sure." Kelly hissed.

"Holy Wing!" Santhamon's voice yelled.

Historicalmon crossed his arms and quickly separated them, punching the ground with his right fist. Santhamon fired his white vampire wing at Historicalmon. A huge nuke appeared behind Historicalmon, as he ducked. A huge green nuke went flying over Historicalmon, as it headed towards Santhamon. History Nuke passed over Holy Wing, so they didn't collide together. Kelly gasped with Al. The nuke hit Santhamon straight in the chest, as he was Lawrence standing.

He coughed and was sent flying back when -1750 appeared in red above Santhamon, before it faded away, as Santhamon dissolved. Holy Wing sliced right through Historicalmon while -1575 appeared in green above Historicalmon. He gasped, before he coughed. He finally dissolved, as Santhamon along with him dissolved together. No one won as no one lost. DRAW!!! Appeared on the holographic screen. Everyone was in shock, including Mr. Actolith.

Al took his Digimon and his Sensor card out, while Kelly took his Digimon and his Flame Vaporize card out. They stood up and shook hands, nodding at each other.

"Well done." Kelly stated.

"Something to you." Al agreed.

"You're the toughest competitor I ever faced yet, as it's the first time I draw." Kelly remarked.

"Yep, same thing with me." Al agreed.

They released their hands, while all the students looked at Mr. Actolith.

"Well, what's your decision?" Kelly asked.

"As the Game Mat: it's a draw. You two will play again in the finals, but not against each other." Mr. Actolith replied.

"Who against who now?" Lawrence asked.

Mr. Actolith looked at Otameno along with Fred. They nodded before they went to opposite sides. Otameno took his Santimon card out, as Fred took his Zanbamon card out, while each one of them put the card in the first slot on their sides. Santimon appeared first on the holographic screen, before Zanbamon appeared. Both of them were close to each other as they were facing each other. GET READY! Appeared on the holographic screen.

The joysticks appeared on the side of the slots: Otameno's was to the right, as Fred's was to the left of the slots. Otameno's was white, as Fred's was black. GO!! Appeared on the holographic screen. Before either one could start though, screams were heard outside.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

* * *

Baihumon, Animal Data, Mega Level, D-Hyper: 1300, Kongou: -500 Iron Claws: -750 Vajra: -900, Tiger Animal Spirit + Relic of Mystery

Zanbamon, Wizard Virus, Mega Level, D-Hyper: 1495, Hunting Knife: -750 Centaur Strike: -1250, Relic of Study + Samumon

_To be continued..._


	2. Animal Soul Confrontations

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Prelude**

After the defeat of Lucemon. The legendary warriors stayed in the chosen 10 teenagers for the rest of their lives. The legendary Digital Universal Animals took their places of protecting the weak and fulfilling justice. The animal soul of the cat took the lead, as it was elected by the others. At the final battle, the Digital Universal Animals, along with their famonaz comrades, combined together to form their fusion forms.

The Digital Universal Animals fought a huge battle against the corrupt animal soul of the whale, which led to eventually the defeat of the animal soul of the whale. With the threat gone, the Digital Universal Animals split back into Variable and Quartz, before they put themselves into the unborn children. The children were chosen from that moment to be the Galactic Team.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

**Episode 1:** Animal Soul Confrontations

"Heather here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: The first day of school started for all of us. The boys were having a Codelimin Battle Game Tournament, until they heard screams out in the yard school. On with the conclusion."

* * *

Otameno and Fred stopped right away and took their cards out. Mr. Actolith closed the Codelimin Mat and put it away, as the boys left the gym to see what the screams were all about. They all gasped when they saw an eagle, holding Amy by her throat. Truce was powerless to do anything. The eagle had brown eyes with eagle wings on its back and with eagle claws: her hands and arms were human though. Travis looked at Mr. Actolith.

"I have to go do something." Travis excused.

Mr. Actolith nodded, "Go ahead."

Most of the girls were out watching in fear, as were all the boys in shock. Travis went back into the gymnasium, where nobody was in. He sighed and prepared himself.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**The back ground was all grassy green as the crest of myths appeared in the center, black colored, spinning. Travis appeared floating in front of the crest, as the Cat Animal Soul figure appears transparently through Travis. He took off his green mitten glove on his right hand, revealing the Star Relic of the Cat. Hissing and meows of cats were heard.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Travis yelled, putting his right arm over his chest to the left.**

**The Star Relic of the Cat glowed green, as Travis went emerald himself, while glowing. Black fur appeared, covering his naked skin, as his tail formed along with his armor and pads. His face changed to cat like. He spun around and when he stopped, he narrowed his eyes.**

**"Elite Otamon!" Elite Otamon yelled, clenching his right fist.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

Elite Otamon rushed out of the gymnasium and jumped into the air, forming emerald spheres in his palms.

"Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled.

The emerald spheres rushed for the eagle. The eagle saw it coming in time and she dropped Amy: coughing and holding onto her neck. The eagle wasn't quick though: trying to avoid the attack. The emerald spheres hit it and it fell to the ground. Elite Otamon heard moaning from the eagle and he thought he recognized the voice.

"Vailmon - Magna Variable - Bird Elite Code - She is quick in the air, but slow on ground. Her eagle claws can catch prey suddenly, without the prey knowing and the claws pierce through the toughest or thickest skin. She's a fast flyer. Her attacks are Eagle Beak; Eagle Strike; Eagle Missiles."

Amy went back to the rest of the girls, still frightened and holding onto her neck. Truce went over to her.

"Are you O.K.?" He asked.

Amy nodded, as Truce hugged her. The boys cheered once Elite Otamon had appeared. Vailmon slowly got back onto her feet. She growled, heading into the air. Elite Otamon saw her take off into the sky. He watched her, soaring down onto him. He gulped, trying to avoid the attack. But Vailmon caught him by his tail and flapped her wings, going into the sky with her prey. Elite Otamon didn't struggle, but he was rather thinking of who Vailmon was.

He knew that only humans could change into hybrid animal souls, as she must have been from his school. But Amy wasn't the eagle, as she was a prey at first. Elite Otamon looked around at all the girls on the ground; the students and Mr. Actolith, as some other staff was watching from the ground. Samantha was there also, so who could it be? He gasped once he recognized and analyzed the moan.

'The voice! It couldn't be! Heather?' Elite Otamon thought.

Vailmon was still holding onto Elite Otamon's tail, going higher and higher into the sky with her prey. Elite Otamon growled and twisted his body around, not injuring his held tail. He slashed at Vailmon's eagle claws with his claws. The eagle screamed in agony, letting go of Elite Otamon. He fell to the ground. He came falling down onto the roof of the boys' gymnasium. He moaned, trying to get up, but failed. He decided to rest for awhile.

Vailmon was pissed out, as she turned around, facing Elite Otamon. She zoomed down at him in high speed. Once Elite Otamon noticed, he rolled away from the strike, jumping off of the roof, landing in the school yard gracefully. He sighed, hearing Vailmon crash into the roof. Vailmon growled, heading back into the sky. Elite Otamon knew that she was going for another strike.

'I can't fight here. I've got to find another place...Wait! The Soccer Field! Of course!' He thought, smirking.

Vailmon zoomed down; heading for Elite Otamon, with Elite Otamon was heading towards her. Elite Otamon clenched both fists, going faster. He slid right under her, in between her eagle claws. She tried to grab him, but failed. Elite Otamon jumped up, passing her. Vailmon landed on the ground hard. She growled and furiously turned around. She hovered off of the ground, heading towards Elite Otamon

'I can't believe that a nice; kind; gentle; caring and intelligent person, or girl, like Heather would turn into a vicious; wild; furious eagle.' Elite Otamon thought, almost reaching the soccer field.

Vailmon was behind him, gaining speed on him. Elite Otamon knew she was gaining on him, so he stopped. He quickly jumped into the air, pushing himself backwards, as Vailmon went passing by below him. She stopped once she noticed that Elite Otamon wasn't around. She turned her head backwards, gazing at Elite Otamon, as he landed on the ground gracefully kneeling. He wasn't glaring, but he looked worried, and concerned for her.

Vailmon growled and turned around, while she went at Elite Otamon again. Elite Otamon clenched his left fist, shutting his eyes.

'I really don't want to do this... No, I'm not going to do this. I've got to find another way to make her change back to human.' Elite Zonemon thought.

The Soccer Field was one of the places that would be safe to fight in. Elite Otamon sighed, opening his eyes. Vailmon was still coming at him. Elite Otamon grinned.

"The fastest way there is not by running, but by..." Elite Otamon didn't finish, disappearing in a green beam of light.

Just after Elite Otamon disappeared, Vailmon went past the place where he was. She blinked, not believing how her prey escaped. She took to the sky in search of him. She found him on the roof of the soccer field. Vailmon growled, zooming towards him at top speed. Elite Otamon smiled, quickly pouncing to the right with a strong push. Vailmon went soaring past him, as he fell all the way down to the field. Elite Otamon landed gracefully though, without any injury.

Vailmon had an easy landing better from the previous one. She took to the air again, speeding down towards Elite Otamon. Elite Otamon prepared himself for the collision. The students along with Mr. Actolith followed Elite Otamon at first, but they followed Vailmon later on. They all took their seats, watching. But one student slipped away.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Heather got angry because I teased her. She left the class upset, slamming the door hard behind her. I went after her but instead of finding her, I found that eagle." Amy replied.

"I hope you learned from your mistake. What did you tease Heather about?" Truce asked.

"About her liking Travis." Amy replied.

Truce and Spencer both blinked, staring at each other. Elite Otamon heard the whole event, having strong hearing. He chuckled when he found out what Heather was teased about.

'So Heather got so angry that she turned into Vailmon, seeking revenge on the one that teased her. Logical, but it was a good thing I interfered when I did.' Elite Otamon thought.

He held onto Vailmon's shoulders, as she kept trying to snap Elite Otamon's head off. But Elite Otamon kept on avoiding it.

"Come on Heather, calm down please. It's me Travis." Elite Otamon whispered.

Suddenly Vailmon stopped struggling and trying to bite Elite Otamon's head off, blinking. She looked curiously at him. Elite Otamon smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Unlucky for him though, another hybrid animal soul interfered. The black panther tackled Vailmon to the ground. Elite Otamon could sense that the black panther wasn't wild, but the hybrid was in control. He could have punched the black panther, but he didn't. He growled, kicking the black panther in the stomach with his knee. Elite Otamon punched the black panther in the face next, which sent it flying into the air. Elite Otamon growled, advancing at the panther.

"Chaos Otamon - Demon Variable - Mammal Elite Code - He's as agile as I am, but worse in his sudden and not wanted help or support - His Chaos Claw counters my Cat Sphere. His attacks are: Chaos Claw and Chaos Tackle."

Chaos Otamon was wearing silver armor. Vailmon was wearing pink armor. Chaos Otamon's claws were red in color. Sirens were heard, as a whistle sounded close by. Vailmon got up onto her feet, looking to see what was happening around her.

* * *

A human dressed in purple was carrying a launcher for something. Chaos Otamon and Elite Otamon looked at the human too; she was at the entrance of the soccer field.

"Well, well, it seems I'll catch three wild animals." The human laughed.

Elite Otamon knew the human was danger, narrowing his right eyebrow. He sensed that Vailmon and Chaos Otamon also knew that the person was danger. The human looked at the launcher that she was carrying.

"I know that the three of you are wondering what this is. It's the instrument that I'm going to catch you with: it fires a net to the animal and pins it to the ground, if the animal struggles then the animal gets electrocuted. As for my name, it's Sonaka Heropatchi of the Codelimin Research Corporation. Now time to sleep." Sonaka stated.

She fired it three times, with an electric net sent to each hybrid animal. Vailmon was too slow as the net caught her; she struggled, but the net electrified her. She cried in agony, fainting. Elite Otamon saw what happened. He quickly jumped into the air, avoiding the net. Chaos Otamon wasn't as lucky, as the net pinned him down. He didn't struggle, but the net still electrified him. He cried in agony, fainting a few moments later. Sonaka fired another net at Elite Otamon, as he landed.

He growled, making his claws sharper and longer. Once the net got close to him, Elite Otamon ripped it to shreds. Sonaka shrugged.

"No matter. There is another way to catch wild animals, more painful though." She grinned.

She turned the launcher around and fired a purple circular laser beam towards Elite Otamon. He gasped, finding himself too terrified to escape the beam. Sonaka grinned evilly, seeing that she was going to succeed. However, the exact contrary happened. Elite Otamon got over his fear quickly and growled. He used his long sharp index claw to form a five elbowed star in green.

"Cat Star!" He yelled.

Once he was done, he released the star towards the beam. The two collided and both exploded: canceling each other out. Sonaka gasped. Elite Otamon grinned. He clenched his right fist, showing it to Sonaka.

"You're dreaming if you think you're going to catch us, as I won't allow it." He yelled.

Sonaka snarled. She fired another purple beam, but Elite Otamon just punched it away, back to the launcher with his fist. Sonaka gasped surprised. She let go of the launcher and jumped to her right, while the launcher exploded. Elite Otamon went over to Vailmon and ripped the net to shreds, freeing her. He was careful not to injure or hurt her. When done, he went over to Chaos Otamon and also freed him too. But Vailmon and Chaos Otamon were still unconscious.

Sonaka growled, noticing him freeing them. She banged the ground hard with her fist, but regretted it right away as pain -strong stinging pain- went through her hand, while she held onto it. Elite Otamon reduced his claw length back to normal. The students were still around, watching in awe and wonder.

"No wonder I couldn't beat Elite Otamon with Santimon; he's way too powerful." Otameno sighed.

'Travis used Elite Otamon against Otameno's Santimon. I wonder if this Elite Otamon is Travis.' Spencer thought.

"I'm glad that Elite Otamon is able to do what he's able to do. It's still his first day of the transforming, but he's controlling his abilities pretty well. I would be worried about Vailmon though." Mr. Actolith commented.

Before anybody could do anything or even move. Elite Otamon disappeared, taking with him Vailmon and Chaos Otamon, in a bright green light. Vailmon was in a pink light, as Chaos Otamon was in silver light. Sonaka growled. Mr. Actolith sighed.

"I don't know who called The Codelimin Research Corporation though, as that's what worries me the most. The agents and researchers from there would be after the three of them." He explained.

"But I wonder where Travis is now." Neil noted.

Mr. Actolith grinned, "He isn't under the name Travis anymore, nor is Heather or the third student."

"What? You saying that Travis is Elite Otamon?!" Truce asked, shocked.

"Yep, as Heather is Vailmon, but I don't know who Chaos Otamon is." Mr. Actolith sighed.

"Well Lawrence did disappear." Samantha pointed out.

'That settles it; Elite Otamon is Travis. I was right, but my older sister is Vailmon?' Spencer thought.

"That settles it then. All of you keep their true identities a secret and tell nobody, or as your punishment, you'll do a 100 run in the soccer field non stop. Lawrence appears to be Chaos Otamon then." Mr. Actolith decided.

All the students gulped.

"O.K. Coach, we won't tell." Fred decided.

* * *

Travis; Heather and Lawrence all reappeared in the small forest near school, where they were back in their human forms and safe. Travis turned to look at Heather and Lawrence, as he saw them stirring and slowly opening their eyes, while sitting on their legs.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Travis asked.

"What are you... Oh, OH! Sorry about all that. Amy just really pissed me out from her teasing." Heather replied.

"Yeah I know. It's lucky you disappeared, changing into Vailmon without anyone seeing you." Travis commented.

"Actually, someone did see me." Heather declared, worried.

"What?! Who?" Travis asked.

"Mr. Actolith, your coach." Heather replied.

"Yeah, he also saw me change into Chaos Otamon too." Lawrence nodded.

"I guess he saw me as well, since I sensed him when he entered the gymnasium behind me and disappeared before I finished." Travis sighed.

"We got to change our names and looks." Lawrence suggested.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"For one thing, as you saw and heard, the Codelimin Research Corporation sent an agent to the school. She tried to capture us, luckily, Travis here didn't surrender." Lawrence replied, smiling.

"Yeah, but what names should we have?" Heather asked.

"We can't call ourselves Travis; Heather or Lawrence, they already know that. Neither our real names: Ammaar or Heba, our family would know us." Travis reminded.

"Then maybe foreign names and make up a story." Lawrence suggested.

"Well personally, I don't know what Yamuchi means but I'm it." Travis decided.

"Yamuchi? Interesting. I'll be Carlos." Lawrence decided, grinning.

"Carlos? You'll need to know Spanish well then." Yamuchi stated.

"Spanish? I know Spanish well! I'm not fluent in it, but I know how to talk with people in Spanish or converse with people." Carlos declared.

"Are you good in Japanese?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine in it. My Star Relic let me know the language." Yamuchi replied.

"Yeah, I know Spanish well too because of my Panther Star Relic." Carlos nodded.

"When did you get the Star Relic?" Yamuchi asked.

"Around 3 days ago." Carlos replied.

Yamuchi looked at Heather.

"Oh, I'd say around... Yesterday." She replied.

"So no wonder you couldn't control yourself, as you were wild. I know, I know, you couldn't help it." Yamuchi commented.

"Yeah. Since your name is Japanese so I want mine Japanese too, nothing personal though. How about... um... Tamusai?" Heather asked.

"It's a nice name." Yamuchi replied.

"We'd need to say goodbye to our parents though, since we'd leaving." Carlos stated.

"Leaving? What do you mean we're leaving?" Tamusai asked.

"Well, with the Codelimin Research agents on our backs, we can't use our abilities freely. We'll need to go somewhere." Carlos replied.

"Before we do, let's check out the Codelimin Research Corporation first." Yamuchi suggested.

"Yeah, but why?" Tamusai asked.

"To check what it really does to Codelimin." Yamuchi replied.

"How long have you had your Star Relic Yamuchi?" Carlos asked.

"This is my first day. Remember when you saw the glowing? Well I had a battle with Baihumon. I had an instinct, like I knew what to do and say. That's how I changed to Elite Otamon for the first time. When I came back here, I found out that I had the Star Relic with me." Yamuchi replied.

"For one day? Wow! And you could control your animal soul well too; I saw that when you battled me." Tamusai commented.

"Definitely. My stomach is still hurting from the punch you gave me." Carlos moaned.

Yamuchi grinned, "Yeah and good too. You deserved it; I was able to get to Tamusai when you interfered."

"I don't deserve it and I didn't know that Vailmon was Tamusai either, I just knew she was trouble and wild so I helped out!" Carlos yelled.

Yamuchi punched Carlos straight in the left cheek hard, Tamusai gasped as Carlos tumbled back onto the ground.

"You _did_ deserve it. I don't need help from anyone, as I knew that Vailmon was Tamusai when she grabbed me by the tail." Yamuchi growled.

Tamusai giggled. Yamuchi glared at her.

"It's not funny either; you really embarrassed me there." He stated.

"Tell me about it, I'd be embarrassed too." Carlos sighed.

"Hey guys, it wasn't my fault. I wasn't in control at that time." Tamusai defended, still giggling.

Yamuchi sighed, smiling.

"You know, it's nice to hear you giggle or laugh." He commented.

Tamusai stopped giggling, staring at Travis.

"I know and that's why I do it sometimes. I also know you have a crush on me, big one. From since fifth grade too." Tamusai commented.

"What!?" Yamuchi exclaimed.

Carlos and Tamusai both laughed.

"Yep, I knew it. The many glances you took, when you weren't paying attention in class either. I noticed." Carlos commented.

"Oh great. Both of you know, just my luck!" Yamuchi frowned.

"Oh come on Yamuchi! You think I wouldn't notice?" Tamusai asked.

"Well... Yeah since you were having a close friendship with Ryan." Yamuchi replied.

Tamusai frowned, "That jerk! I wish I never got involved with him anyway."

"Anyway what would you use as a last name?" Carlos asked.

"That's an easy one. Yamuchi Actonal." Yamuchi replied.

Both Carlos and Tamusai raised their eyebrows.

"Actonal? Interesting! What does it mean?" Carlos asked.

"Actonal is the Twilasin word that I made up which means: the invincible!" Yamuchi replied.

"The name is nice, but I don't like the meaning." Tamusai commented.

"Look, I had to give it a meaning anyway, so I gave it that meaning. That doesn't mean I like the meaning though." Yamuchi reasoned.

"But I'll let you on a secret though." Tamusai whispered, mysteriously.

Yamuchi along with Carlos stared at her, confused. Tamusai went over to Yamuchi, whispering something in his ear, something that Carlos didn't hear.

"I also like you and maybe I do have a crush on you too, but I've maybe been neglecting you. I... I would only accept to become an Actonal because of you." She whispered.

Yamuchi perked his eyes up, "You mean it?" He asked.

Tamusai moved away and stared Yamuchi in the eye, smiling.

She nodded, "Yes I do." She replied.

"Oh brother." Carlos rolled his eyes, smacking his forehead.

"Then again I can be Tamusai Stachi." Tamusai retorted.

Yamuchi shrugged, "Fine with me."

The three of them sensed something next, as they all got tense.

"A Digimon." Carlos started, the first glancing into the forest deeper.

"Yeah, I bet its Monochromon. I won't bet on it though." Yamuchi guessed.

"Should we get ready?" Tamusai asked

"What? Why are you asking me?" Yamuchi asked.

"Well, you did kick both of our butts easily, though it did take awhile before you defeated Vailmon. I would accept you to be captain and the leader of these triple hybrid Galactic Team." Carlos replied.

"Well, if you both want me to then let's do it." Yamuchi replied.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**The background was the clear blue sky, as the crest of mulige appeared in the middle, spinning in the color pink. Tamusai appeared in front of the crest of mulige, as the transparent figure of a golden eagle appeared through her. She took her pink glove off of her right hand, revealing her Star Relic of the Eagle. Crowing and roaring of eagles were heard.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Tamusai yelled.**

**The Star Relic of the Eagle glowed pink, as Tamusai went pink herself and glowed. Her face changed to that of an eagle, as her skin was covered with eagle feathers. Eagle wings appeared behind her back, as one pair of wings were there only. Her feet changed to eagle talons. Her body took the form of an eagle. Pink armor appeared on her chest only. She straightened her wings, as the finishing phase.**

**"Vailmon!" Vailmon yelled.**

* * *

**The back ground was all grassy green as the crest of myths appeared in the center, black colored, spinning. Yamuchi appeared floating in front of the crest, as the Cat Animal Soul figure appears transparently through Yamuchi. He took off his green mitten glove on his right hand, revealing the Star Relic of the Cat. Hissing and meows of cats were heard.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Yamuchi yelled.**

**The Star Relic of the Cat glowed green, as Yamuchi went emerald himself, while glowing. Black fur appeared, covering his naked skin, as his tail formed along with his armor and pads. His face changed to cat like. He spun around and when he stopped, he narrowed his eyes. He clenched his right fist as the finishing phase.**

**"Elite Otamon!" Elite Otamon yelled.**

* * *

**The background was the forest at night as the crest of gralen appeared in the center, silver colored, spinning. Carlos appeared floating in front of the crest, as the Panther Animal Soul form appeared transparently through Carlos. He took off his silver mitten glove on his right hand, revealing the Star Relic of the Panther. Roars and growls of panthers were heard.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Carlos yelled.**

**The Star Relic of the Panther glowed silver, as Carlos went silver himself and glowed. Black fur appeared covering his naked skin, as his tail formed along with his armor and pads. His face changed to panther like. He flipped backwards in the air and punched his right hand forward, landing as the finishing phase.**

**"Chaos Otamon!" Chaos Otamon yelled.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

Vailmon; Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon were ready for whatever was coming their way. They heard a leaf crumbling in the distance. The three of them kept quiet. Monochromon really appeared in front of them, as they all prepared themselves. Monochromon roared, but he didn't attack.

"Monochromon - Dinosaur Data - Champion Level - It is said that his skin is harder than diamonds - His attacks are Volcanic Strike; Slamming attack; Big Blaze; Guarding Tusk."

"Let's check to see if that's true. Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

Silver spheres formed in his hands, as Chaos Otamon fired them at Monochromon. It hit him, but didn't seem to faze him. Chaos Otamon gasped, growling.

"Let me try. Eagle Beak!" Vailmon yelled.

Pink laser beams were fired at Monochromon continuously, round after round from Vailmon's open beak. It didn't faze Monochromon.

"Take this then. Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled.

Emerald spheres formed in his hands, as Elite Otamon unleashed them at Monochromon. It hit him, but didn't seem to faze him. Elite Otamon growled, clenching his fist.

"Let's attack together with our second attack. Eagle Strike!" Vailmon yelled.

She hovered off of the ground, as her talons were launched towards Monochromon. But the claws just pounced off. The talons went back, as Vailmon sighed in disappointment.

"Attack together, first attack. Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Let's give it a try. Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Why not? Eagle Beak!" Vailmon yelled.

The three attacks hit together, but it didn't faze Monochromon. Elite Otamon growled in frustration; Chaos Otamon clenched his fist in anger and once again, Vailmon sighed in disappointment.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Who's that?" Vailmon asked.

"I'll show myself. Name's Annioutin from the Codelimin Training Institute. We train our Digimon, as we can control them. We are rivals to the Codelimin Research Corporation." A man greeted, appearing next to Monochromon.

The man was wearing an all blue uniform. Vailmon; Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon glanced at each other, nodding.

"Only the agents of the institute can see the Digimon, as the Digimon can see other Digimon, including themselves. But normal humans can't see them. Monochromon along with Snimon are one of our best seekers as well as hunters." Annioutin explained.

"Snimon? Where's he?" Vailmon asked.

"Oh, he's above the trees keeping surveillance on you three." Annioutin replied.

"Snimon - Insectoid Vaccine - Champion Level - His razor sharp claws can cut a human head off with ease - His attacks are Twin Sickles and Slamming Attack."

"That's right. There's no use in fighting us." Annioutin nodded.

Vailmon; Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon glanced at each other again. They nodded in unison, understanding one another.

"Charge!" Elite Otamon roared.

Vailmon took to the sky to battle with Snimon, as Chaos Otamon charged at Annioutin, while Elite Otamon took on Monochromon. Annioutin clicked his tongue, along with his fingers.

"No, no, no. You want to fight us, then you'll have to suffer." He decided, disappearing.

Tyrannomon appeared in his place. Chaos Otamon continued his charge though.

"Tyrannomon - Dinosaur Data - Champion Level - Tyrannomon can burn down forest with his attack Fire Blast - His attacks are Fire Blast; Scratch; Dino Kick and Wild Buster."

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon yelled.

Vailmon avoided them, returning with her own attack.

"Eagle Beak!" She yelled.

All the laser beams hit him, seeming to weaken him. Vailmon grinned, but she wasn't through yet.

"Eagle Strike!" She yelled.

All her eagle claws stroke Snimon dangerously and fatally. Vailmon retracted her claws, while she readied for the final attack.

"Eagle Beak!" She yelled.

Not able to take anymore, Snimon was hit all the time. When the attack was done, he dissolved and his data went into Vailmon's Star Relic.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled

Elite Otamon stopped, crossing his arms together and over each other. The attack hit his crossed arms, but didn't faze it. Elite Otamon grinned.

"Take this. Cat Star!" Elite Otamon yelled.

The attack had no affect on Monochromon. Elite Otamon sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, Vailmon came falling to the ground like she was dead. She reelected back in human. Elite Otamon noticed, as he was going to see what happened, while to check see if Tamusai was still alive. But Monochromon held him back.

"Guarding Tusk!" Monochromon yelled.

He charged at Elite Otamon, throwing him into the air. Elite Otamon cried in agony, being thrown so sudden and so hard. His landing was painful on his stomach. Chaos Otamon noticed that he was the only one fighting. Elite Otamon reelected back in human and fainted. Unfortunately, Chaos Otamon was also caught by surprise.

"Dino Kick!" Tyrannomon yelled.

Chaos Zonemon was thrown back into a tree and reelected back in human. The last thing he saw, before he fainted, was some people coming over to them, smiling evilly. That was when he fainted.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

* * *

Monochromon, Dinosaur Data, Champion Level, D-Hyper: 547, Volcanic Strike: -350 Guarding Tusk: -150, Any Star + Gotsumon

Snimon, Insectoid Vaccine, Champion Level, D-Hyper: 568, Twin Sickles: -400 Slamming Attack: -200, Any Star + Insect Arthomon

Tyrannomon, Dinosaur Data, Champion Level, D-Hyper: 585, Fire Blast - 475 Dino Kick: -230, Any Star + Elecmon

_To be continued..._


	3. Codelimin Research Corporation

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Episode 2:** Codelimin Research Corporation

**Author's Notes:** All the DigiDestined are in this episode, including the international ones and Michael and Willis. This won't be the only episode with them in the story. The couples are permanent, tolerate it. Expect to see some new Digimon with some new evolutions. Some ideas and attacks here aren't originally mine; I'm just borrowing them. Tamers are in the next coming episode.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Carlos here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: The screams turned out to be Tamusai in her hybrid Animal Soul form of Vailmon. Yamuchi elected in his hybrid Animal Soul of Elite Otamon. He fought Vailmon for awhile, until he was able to stop her in her tracks in the soccer field where Yamuchi put sense into her. I, unfortunately, interfered at the wrong time. Elite Otamon gave me a beating I deserved because of that.

"A Codelimin Research agent name Sonaka tried to capture us and she did capture me and Vailmon, but Elite Otamon resisted and freed us, as we escaped. We decided to change our names when we woke up. Mine is now Carlos; Heather's Tamusai and Travis' Yamuchi. Before we could go anywhere, we heard Monochromon coming and we all elected. All our attacks combined didn't even hurt him!

"A Codelimin Training agent brought along with him the Monochromon; a Snimon, which Vailmon defeated and Tyrannomon. Something happened to Vailmon in the sky and that was one of the main reasons why we were defeated. Before I fainted I saw some agents of the Institute come towards us smiling evilly and then I fainted. On with the conclusion."

* * *

The agents took Tamusai first to their van, putting her on a stretcher there. They took Yamuchi second and took Carlos last. After having the three of them all in the van, the agents, along with the two Digimon following it, went away to the institute. When they reached it, they stopped, as Monochromon and Tyrannomon went inside. The agents holding Tamusai threw her into a cell along with Yamuchi. They threw Carlos into a different cell.

The three heroes didn't wake up until the next morning.

* * *

Yamuchi was the first to regain conscious. Sight was blurry for him at first, but after awhile he could see well, very well actually since his hybrid animal soul or H.A.S. was that of a cat. He sighed, noticing that the three of them were captured, since they were in cells. Yesterday's events returned to him, as he battled Tamusai in her H.A.S. form of Vailmon.

Later on, when all of them changed their names along with Carlos, he remembered the battle they had against the Codelimin Training Institute. He also remembered when Vailmon came to the ground so suddenly. He turned his head, staring at Tamusai, sleeping peacefully. He got up and walked over to the bars. He shut his eyes for a moment, but quickly reopened them. There was only one window with the sun coming through it.

Yamuchi looked at his watch, which said that it was 9:05 am the next day.

'I guess I'll try.' He thought.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" He whispered.

"Elite Otamon!"

"Cat Star!" Elite Otamon yelled.

However, the attack backfired; pouncing off of the bars, straight back right at Elite Otamon. He growled painfully.

"Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled, trying once more.

As the previous attack, it pounced off of the bars, straight back right at Elite Otamon. He was alert this time and avoided it. The attack collided with the wall doing nothing to it in the opposite direction. He sighed giving up and drained of some energy, because of his electing and doing some of his techniques.

"Reelect!" He muttered.

He returned back in Yamuchi, falling on his back next to Tamusai. Surprisingly, the floor was carpeted and was comfortable. After awhile, Tamusai woke up. It took her sometime, before she knew where they were. She gasped.

"Oh no, we're captured!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately. Don't try to elect and attack the bars; I already did and it backfired on me." Yamuchi explained.

"Where's Carlos?" Tamusai asked.

"In the cell across from yours." A voice replied.

Yamuchi and Tamusai jumped to their feet, heading to the bars. They could see the cell across from theirs: Carlos' back was leaning on the bars.

"I wanted to tell you it won't work, but I decided to let you find out for yourself." Carlos explained.

"Since when were you awake?" Yamuchi asked.

"Since 7 am." Carlos replied.

"A day has past." Tamusai sighed, kneeling down.

She put her back on the bars, kneeling on them.

"I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Nathan; Spencer or my parents even." She whispered softly.

Yamuchi sighed. But he hadn't given up hope yet.

"There is still a chance for us to escape." He stated.

Laughter was heard.

"Here we go again. Get away from the bars, both of you; this happened to me before." Carlos warned, standing up and moving away.

Tamusai sighed, got onto her feet and moved away. What seemed like a black whip went slashing onto the bars, but oddly enough didn't break through them. Yamuchi took his hand off of the bars in time and moved away to Tamusai.

"Did I hear the two words chance and escape? AH, you're so pathetic Yamuchi. You think you can escape when there is no hope. Give up; you're staying here for the rest of your life." Annioutin stated, appearing.

He had dark red hair with a red robe around his armored dark red body; his eyes were blue and he had a small beard along with a mustache: dark red too, but the mustache was separated from the beard.

"What do you want to do with us?" Yamuchi asked.

"Simple. We'll find a way to get the H.A.S. out of you three and we'll send you three free, but whatever way we find out, you might not survive it." Annioutin grinned.

Yamuchi growled, clenching his fist.

"You think we won't escape? That there is no hope for us? Well you're wrong mister as there is hope, as long as the H.A.S. is in us." He growled.

"True, true. That's one of the reasons why we want to take it out." Annioutin admitted.

"You won't succeed." Yamuchi growled.

"Oh we'll see, we'll see." Annioutin grinned.

"NO! You won't see! We're getting out of here now. Star Nova!" Yamuchi yelled.

He formed a spiral emerald ring around his hand and released it at the bars, successfully cutting through it. Yamuchi calmed down, grinning. Annioutin was shocked.

"How? How did you do that?" He asked.

"By you making me angry of course. Come one Tamusai, we're getting out of here." Yamuchi decided, grabbing Tamusai's hand.

"No, neither of you are going anywhere." Annioutin hissed, blocking the cut bars.

Carlos was able to get out of his cell, because Yamuchi's attack continued on as it cut through his bars, and Carlos' bars. The attack stopped, colliding with the wall, where it exploded. Carlos kicked Annioutin in the back really hard: karate style. Annioutin moaned in pain, collapsing on the floor and fainting from the pain. Yamuchi, who was still holding Tamusai's hand, got out of the cell and was careful, along with Tamusai, not to step on Annioutin.

"Thanks!" Yamuchi whispered.

"No problem." Carlos replied, putting a thumbs-up.

"But where to go? What about the Digimon that are guarding the doors along with the exits?" Tamusai asked.

Yamuchi grinned, "If we face any of them, I'll easily anger myself and burn them to ashes." He explained.

"Don't." Tamusai whispered.

Yamuchi glanced at her, "What? Why not?" He asked.

"Because that would get us into more trouble than we are already in." Tamusai replied.

Carlos sighed, "Guys! I'm going with or without you two." He stated.

Yamuchi sighed, "Then go, don't blame us if you get caught. I and Tamusai are staying in the cell; I'm not leaving Tamusai alone." He decided.

"Fine! That's your choice. See ya!" Carlos smiled, waving and running down the corridor.

"He'll just bring more trouble to himself." Tamusai commented, worried.

"I know, but it's his choice and he would be able to handle it. Let's go back in the cell and have some more rest. Lots of stuff happened yesterday." Yamuchi decided.

"Sure thing." Tamusai agreed.

Both of them entered their cell again and went to the wall. Both knelt down, hugging each other below the window. Tamusai put her head on Yamuchi's shoulder and slept in that position. Yamuchi stayed awake for awhile; he wasn't used to go back to sleep, since he just had got up. He watched in interest, as the bars of both cells repaired themselves, while Annioutin's body mysteriously disappeared. It took sometime, but Yamuchi closed his eyes and dozed off into deep sleep.

The sleep was needed, as they both needed to regain the energy they lost during the day before and the moment was right for that.

* * *

When Yamuchi woke up, he saw that he was in a master bed, with Tamusai next to him. At that moment too, Tamusai woke up. She yelped, noticing her surroundings. Yamuchi got off of the bed, his clothes were still on, which was a relief to him. Tamusai got off of the bed on her side and went over to Yamuchi.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, one second we were in a cell and the other, we are here." Yamuchi replied.

Tamusai and Yamuchi glanced out of a window, with outside being pitch black and ghosts were heard. Goose bumps went up Tamusai's back. Yamuchi controlled his fear, but he was still scared.

"Sometimes, fear can be the person's worst enemy so control it." Yamuchi whispered.

Tamusai nodded still scared, shivering. Yamuchi took his stable hand and held onto Tamusai's, which helped a little for her.

"You think we're in a haunted house?" Tamusai asked.

"It's possible, but this is really illogical but-then, ah, there are illogic things." Yamuchi replied.

Tamusai got closer to Yamuchi, which helped well, since she was closer to someone else and not by herself. Yamuchi nodded.

"Yes. Stay close to me and I won't lose you. O.K.?" He asked.

Tamusai nodded. The room had some candles on some tables here and there, so both of them could see where they were. They both walked to the only door in the room, while Yamuchi was still holding onto Tamusai's hand; she was still close to him. Yamuchi expected for something scary to appear behind the door, since there was strange moaning. He turned the knob and opened the door, but Tamusai vanished mysteriously.

Yamuchi quickly turned his head, once he felt that his hand was holding nothing. He gasped, realizing that Tamusai wasn't there anymore. He got a bigger shock, but definitely he wasn't scared, as he got over his zombies' fear a few weeks ago. That's what was behind the door; zombies were the ones moaning, as they clumsily entered the room. Yamuchi backed a few steps, with a challenging look in his eyes, along with determination. He was still worried about Tamusai.

The zombies still came closer and closer clumsily and Yamuchi still backed away slowly. He knew he didn't need to use his energy on them, but he also knew that he would be cornered soon. So with a loud roar, Yamuchi charged at the zombies, going through the door, wanting to leave. He punched; elbowed; rushed through and knocked over zombies, getting through them.

The zombies that tried to hold him -and they sometimes succeeded- Yamuchi would either use his heel to snap the zombie's neck off or elbow the face. He got out of the bedroom, entering a corridor. He didn't stop; bouncing onto the rails gracefully and jumped all the way down to the first floor. It was like five stories high, but Yamuchi landed on the ground gracefully unharmed, finally escaping the zombies. He heard a scream and recognized it as Tamusai's.

He went charging into a kitchen, noticing Tamusai being held by the neck by a person. Tamusai's eyes were pleading Yamuchi to help her, so Yamuchi charged at the person, but jumped back once he saw his face. On one half of his face was a hole, while the other was still in contact, but with lots of blood on it.

"Chaos Claw!" A voice yelled.

Silver spheres headed towards the person, barely missing Yamuchi, as the spheres past him. The person burst into dust once the spheres hit. Tamusai fell to the ground, holding onto her neck coughing. Yamuchi hurried over and helped her up. They looked at the entrance where Chaos Otamon was.

"This is the real stuff, but both of you have to elect; they want to get back at Tamusai for her killing one of their Snimon." He advised.

Yamuchi nodded along with Tamusai.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Yamuchi and Tamusai yelled in unison.

"Elite Otamon!"

"Vailmon!"

"So they did capture you. We told you so." Elite Otamon commented.

"Unfortunately for me, yeah. They did. If I didn't try to escape I wouldn't have been brought here." Chaos Otamon shrugged.

"So this is truly a haunted house?" Vailmon asked.

Chaos Otamon sighed, "I'm afraid it is." He nodded.

"Then let's try to leave it." Elite Otamon suggested.

"That's the problem. I looked around the house for windows and doors that would lead outside, but I found nothing. The windows that were on the fourth and fifth floors are way too high to jump from." Chaos Otamon explained.

"Maybe I would be able to help with that." Vailmon suggested.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you. Strong winds are outside, it's lucky that the windows are closed up there. Also I couldn't see the ground. Its probably a long way down because this house might be on an edge of a cliff or something." Chaos Otamon explained.

"How are we going to get out of here? I already am scared enough!" Vailmon complained.

"But I and Chaos Otamon aren't yet." Elite Otamon commented.

"What?" Chaos Otamon asked.

"You aren't scared from all of this, are you?" Elite Otamon asked.

"A little bit only, but that doesn't make me freeze in fear." Chaos Otamon replied.

"Yep, something with me. The whole idea of bringing us here is to scare us-It might be part of their training agenda to see if we're frightened by the most common stuff." Elite Otamon reasoned.

"So I should control my fear and we might get out of this?" Vailmon asked.

"For you Tamusai, I'm afraid not. You might stay here longer than I and Elite Otamon, because you were able to kill one of their Snimon." Chaos Otamon replied.

"So it's like a punishment for her then." Elite Otamon frowned.

"I'm afraid so." Chaos Otamon nodded.

"Why don't we try to beam out of here?" Elite Otamon asked.

Before anybody could reply, the three of them disappeared in a beam of light: Elite Otamon's green; Chaos Otamon's silver and Vailmon's was pink.

* * *

The three reappeared in a room that was a holodeck. They were in their human forms. Tamusai was wearing a pink bandanna, with pink gloves, along with a pink sweater and red pants; her shoes were blue in color, which were sport type. Carlos was wearing a silver cap, with silver mitten fingerless gloves, along with a silver shirt and a silver jacket over it; he was wearing white sport pants and silver sport shoes.

The siren was on for some reason, as a very familiar face entered the room in a hurry. He was wearing eye-glasses and had blue hair, along with a thin blue jacket with a white shirt underneath it. Yamuchi wasn't wearing his eye-glasses anymore from since he first changed into Elite Otamon: his eyesight being perfect. The familiar face was wearing grey pants and blue shoes. Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos all gasped once they saw him.

"Joe Kido?!" Yamuchi asked.

"Yep, the one and only. Anyway, the Institute is under attack by Codelimin Research Agents along with their Digimon. You three must leave or escape quickly." Joe replied.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Tamusai asked.

"What the heck is going on here also?" Carlos asked.

"I can't and I can't explain now. The three of you must escape, now!" Joe ordered.

Yamuchi frowned, exiting the room along with Tamusai and Carlos. Instantly, they all became alert as Joe ran down on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Should we elect?" Tamusai asked.

"No. There is no need to." Yamuchi replied.

"But we would be faster in our Variable forms." Carlos reminded.

"Tamusai's variable form is that of an eagle; the corridor is too narrow for her to use." Yamuchi reasoned.

"I'd be able to handle it though." Tamusai stated.

"Are you sure?" Yamuchi asked.

"Yes Yamuchi and for once, don't worry about me." Tamusai replied.

Yamuchi grinned, "Fine then, let's do it." He decided.

"Finally." Carlos sighed.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos all yelled in unison.

"Elite Otamon!"

"Chaos Otamon!"

"Vailmon!"

Vailmon kept her wings folded. The three of them all rushed down the corridor. Vailmon was surprisingly running fast, keeping close to Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon, so that Elite Otamon didn't need to worry about her. He did look back just to make sure she was following. Vailmon noticed and frowned. The three went around a corner, as Elite Otamon and Chaos Zonemon bumped into some people.

They fell backwards and looked at who they bumped in. Vailmon stopped herself before she bumped into anyone. The three of them gasped. The Codelimin research agents grinned; the three of them fired nets at Elite Otamon; Chaos Otamon and Vailmon. The three nets caught all of them, instantly electrocuted them. They fainted and automatically reelected back in human.

* * *

They were dragged away as three Myotismon kept guarding them. One agent carried Tamusai in his arms; Yamuchi was held over the shoulder and Carlos was dragged along on the floor. Once the agents, along with the Myotismon, exited the building, they went to their silver van, with the sign of the corporation on it. They dumped Tamusai; Yamuchi and Carlos in the back. The three Myotismon got in back and one of the agents went in back.

The other two agents went to the front; the one of the driver's seat drove the van speedily to the Codelimin Research Corporation. Yamuchi was having a dream along in the drive.

* * *

Yamuchi was in his human uniform, as he was in the Realm of Time that was a plain with colorful flowers all around. His opponent this time was Hercules Kabuterimon. Yamuchi get ready.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**With a black hole as the background, the crest of myths in the center, spinning in green. Yamuchi took off his green mitten that was on his right hand and the Star Relic glowed, showing the crest of myths deep in the green transparent glass.**

**"Elect! Mystic Soul!" Yamuchi yelled.**

**He glowed emerald green along with the Star Relic of Myths. Black fur covered his whole body, as his body became more muscular. His face changed to that of a cat. A green mask covered the face, except for the eyes; nose and mouth. Green armor on the chest appeared, along with the waist armor and pads. As the final part, was the two green pairs of feathered wings that were linked to each other, formed on Yamuchi's back spine.**

**"Galactic Otamon!" The new Codelimin announced, kneeling on all four on a star pad, while it folded his linked wings as the finishing phase.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

"Galactic Otamon - Magna Quartz - Mammal Star Code - My attacks are various. I can now fly at top speeds and my claws are sharper than before, as my armor is now thicker. I also go by the name of Zone Escapimon."

Hercules Kabuterimon zoomed in on Galactic Otamon, but Galactic Otamon flapped his linked wings, flying into the air, avoiding Hercules Kabuterimon's zooming. Galactic Otamon grinned in the air, finally happy that he had wings like Vailmon's, but different. That didn't help in anyway though; it only delayed Hercules Kabuterimon, who took to the air once he knew he missed his prey.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" He yelled.

His huge sphere of golden energy was released from his arms towards Galactic Otamon.

"Ripple Star!" Galactic Otamon yelled

He slashed his right arm upwards firing a strong star rippled waves in the air at Hercules Kabuterimon's Mega Electro Shocker. Surprisingly, Galactic Otamon's attack cancelled out Hercules Kabuterimon's, continuing on its way towards Hercules Kabuterimon. The rippled star waves surrounded him, tightening around him, when the waves burst like a shockwave. Hercules Kabuterimon cried in agony, dissolving.

Strangely, Galactic Otamon landed on the ground hard, but gracefully. He knelt on all four, straightening his linked wings as a phase of victory.

* * *

"Here they are sir." An agent announced, letting three agents carrying Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos in.

The agents dropped the three on the floor. The agents went away, closing the door behind them.

"Well, well, the three of you had enough sleep already. Time to give you a slight shock." A person muttered, dressed in a purple uniform: his official corporation uniform.

Slight shocks went through Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos, as they moaned, waking up. Instantly, they quickly stood up. The person had red messy short hair with black eyes. Yamuchi wasn't surprised to see Koushiro Izumi or Izzy, as his friends and relatives called him. Tamusai and Carlos were surprised though, gasping. Yamuchi clenched his right mittened hand.

"What do you companies want from us?" He asked, yelling.

"You don't have to yell. Before I answer you, why aren't you surprised to see me?" Izzy asked.

"Because once I saw Joe, I expected to see others. So I'm not surprised to see you. Now for my question." Yamuchi growled.

The room was lightly lighted with a few candles on the circular table in the middle. There were four seats in it. The room was purple, as there was high tech in every corner and side, but there was only one window.

"First sit: the three of you. I'll explain everything." Izzy replied, unfazed.

Yamuchi snarled, going to sit down. He was followed by Tamusai, who sat to the right of him, as Carlos sat to the left of him. Izzy sat down on the front seat, looking at the three of them and started talking. This Izzy was an adult: not a kid or teenager.

"First since you mentioned Joe, the corporation caught him when they attacked the institute. Once we had the three of you along with Joe, the attackers retreated from the institute since I found out. I gave the order." Izzy explained.

"That doesn't answer my question though." Yamuchi muttered.

"Are you like the director here?" Tamusai asked.

"No, not director, but president of this corporation. I'm honestly extremely sorry about the rude way the agents brought you in, as when we caught you. I'm also sorry for the rude way I woke you three up." Izzy replied, apologizing.

"Rude way indeed. What kind of researcher are you?" Carlos asked.

"The kind that is cautious. Yamuchi was able to destroy one of our instruments when I sent Sonaka to capture the three of you but-Yamuchi was too stubborn to be caught, ending up being caught by our rivals." Izzy replied.

"Why did you capture Joe?" Yamuchi asked.

"Because it's part of the reuniting for the DigiDestined. The three of you and Joe are not prisoners here." Izzy replied.

"That's good to know." Tamusai sighed.

"Back to your first question. Our rivals, the Codelimin Training Institute captured you three to train you and to control you in their way. The three of you must have found out one of the ways before now. We just simply rescued you." Izzy shrugged.

Tamusai shivered, "Yeah, I don't want to go through that experience again." She agreed.

"Rescued us? Look Izzy, we can handle ourselves and to prove it, we'll change now; kill you and get out of here." Yamuchi stated, standing up.

Izzy just laughed, "Get out of here? Yamuchi you got to be kidding. This corporation and I made sure of it. It is highly secured, so if you change anyway right now, invisible sensors would electrocute you highly and fatally, which you might never get up from." He explained.

"So like the other DigiDestined are here?" Carlos asked.

"You bet. Tai; Matt; Mimi -who's my wife-; Ken; Yolei -who's Ken's wife-; Davis; Kari -who's Davis' wife-; Sora -who's Tai's wife-; Cody; T.K.; Catherine -who's T.K.'s wife-; Anna -who's Matt's wife-; Derek; Sonya -who's Willis' wife-; Michael; The Hoi Brothers; Steve; Mina -who's Michael's wife-; Lou; Phil; Maria -who's Cody's wife-; Yuri; Rosa and finally Willis are all here. We just joined Joe." Izzy replied.

"Wow! Maria is Cody's wife? Interesting." Carlos whispered.

"It's not surprising that Davis and Kari got together, even though it might anger some fans." Yamuchi stated.

"T.K. and Catherine are the perfect couple." Tamusai smiled, dreamily.

Suddenly, the door opened and a little kid entered smiling and laughing, with his Demi Veemon. Izzy sweat-dropped, smacking his forehead. The little kid had dark brown; short smooth hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a golden cap along with Davis' goggles. Davis came in after his son.

"Dave, I told you not to..." Davis stopped, once noticing the situation Izzy was in along with his guests.

Davis was wearing a flamed cap, along with small narrow goggles on it with flames as its frame. He was wearing a golden jacket with a blue shirt and red shorts. A golden cape was behind him, with golden sport shoes. It was Davis' official corporation uniform. Yamuchi almost fell off of his chair once he saw Davis. Tamusai and Carlos looked surprised. When Kari entered, Yamuchi did fell backwards off of his chair, as did Carlos. But Tamusai controlled her excitement.

Kari was wearing a pink cap with a white jacket and a black shirt. She was wearing pink pants and pink sport shoes. It was Hikari's official corporation uniform. She went next to Davis, smiling when she saw Yamuchi; Carlos and Tamusai.

"I guess they're going to join our group?" Kari asked.

"I was just going to..." Izzy started.

"No, no. Not in a million years. I and my team aren't joining." Yamuchi replied, jumping to his feet, interrupting Izzy.

"Izzy was going to ask them, but Dave came in." Davis explained, softly.

"Oh." Kari nodded.

"Hey! Where are their Digimon?" Veemon asked, appearing behind Davis.

"Yeah, we thought they had them since they are DigiDestined too." Gatomon added, appearing behind Kari.

Yamuchi grinned, "No. We don't have Codelimin partners." He replied.

"We're Codelimin ourselves." Tamusai commented softly, standing up.

"We would have showed it to all of you, but Izzy here has some sort of device that would kill us if we did." Carlos added, standing up too.

"Yep, that's Izzy: the cautious one." Davis nodded.

"But there is a way to counter it." Yamuchi smirked.

"What? How?" Tamusai asked.

"With the animal armor cards." Yamuchi replied.

"Oh. I don't have one in my pack." Carlos moaned.

"But I do." Tamusai smiled.

"As do I. Let's do it Tamusai." Yamuchi decided.

"I'm with you." Tamusai agreed.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Yamuchi and Tamusai yelled in unison.

"Elite Otamon!"

"Vailmon!"

"Code Slash! Animal Armor Engage!" Elite Otamon and Vailmon yelled in unison, slashing their cards.

Armor appeared quickly, while it covered both of their bodies. Elite Otamon's was green and Vailmon's was pink.

"That's the demonstration." Elite Otamon concluded.

"Prodigious!" Izzy stated, amazed.

"Hey! You're like me." Gatomon commented.

"No. I'm way stronger, though I am a cat." Elite Otamon corrected.

"You want to bet?" Gatomon hissed.

"Try your best shot." Elite Otamon replied.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled.

Elite Otamon ducked, as Gatomon flew above him. She landed gracefully on the table.

"Gatomon, it's obvious that he's stronger; he's an hybrid." Kari explained.

"But I would bet that Miracdramon would beat him." Davis grinned.

"Oh I won't. You didn't see me Quartz elect yet." Elite Otamon stated.

"Quartz Elect?" Izzy asked, interested.

"Quartz Elect is like digivolving or initiating to a next level we have." Elite Otamon replied.

"Have you seen yours?" Izzy asked.

"I've seen how I look in it, but I haven't changed into it yet." Elite Otamon replied.

"Anyway, the three of you can stay here, while the rest of us have a meeting about this new information." Izzy declared, getting off of his chair.

"We'll be waiting." Carlos nodded.

Izzy; Davis; Kari; Gatomon; Veemon; Dave and Demi Veemon left the room, leaving Elite Otamon; Vailmon and Carlos by themselves.

"Reelect!" Elite Otamon and Vailmon whispered in unison, changing back into human.

Yamuchi and Tamusai sat back in their chairs. Carlos was already sitting down, after he stood up before. The three of them sighed.

"What do you two say we go and interrupt them?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet." Yamuchi replied, putting his head on the table over his hands.

"It would be rude from us anyway." Tamusai commented.

"But look at the bright side, they'll all see us, as we'll all see them." Yamuchi reminded. "Since the DigiDestined are real, I wonder if the Tamers and Frontier Team are real too."

* * *

Shaking of the ground was suddenly heard and felt, as Yamuchi raised his head, while Tamusai and Carlos stood up. The sound passed by the room outside, as it vanished in the distance.

"Maybe another hybrid like us." Yamuchi guessed, standing up.

"What animal though?" Tamusai asked.

"Maybe a Rhinoceros." Yamuchi replied.

"If it gets to the DigiDestined, their Digimon won't be able to protect them for long!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Maybe it's going there." Tamusai reasoned.

"It must be wild or it would won't be galloping around. Let's go after it." Yamuchi decided.

The three of them all dashed out of the room, following the rhinoceros. They knew where it was because they themselves were animals; they could sense the sound of shaking and slightly felt it too, as they ran down the hallway.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Yamuchi; Carlos: the two continued on running and Tamusai, jumping into the air, yelled in unison.

"Elite Otamon!" Elite Otamon announced, continuing on running.

"Chaos Otamon!" Chaos Otamon announced, continuing on running as well.

"Vailmon!" Vailmon announced, flying through the air above Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon.

The rhinoceros scent was now stronger; the three of them went faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the DigiDestined were together along with their Digimon except for Joe: Gomamon was there though. It was a huge room with 27 chairs: the Digimon were either on their partners' laps, or flying beside them. All the DigiDestined sat down with Izzy at the front chair, onto his left was Mimi with Palmon on her lap. At the back chair was Tai, with Sora onto his right with Biyomon on her lap. Agumon was on Tai's lap.

Tai was wearing an official corporation orange uniform; Sora was wearing an official corporation red uniform. To Tai's left was Kari in the same uniform she was in before, she had Gatomon sitting on her lap. Davis was next to Kari with the same uniform he was wearing, with Veemon on one lap and Dave on the other, on Dave's lap was Demi Veemon. Ken was in a black official corporation uniform next to Davis, with Wormmon on his lap.

Yolei was next to Ken, wearing a red official corporation uniform, with Hawkmon on her lap. Cody was in a yellow official corporation uniform, with Armadillomon on his lap. Maria was next to Cody, wearing a yellow official corporation uniform, with Elecmon on her lap. Rosa was next in an official dull grey corporation uniform, with Gotsumon on her lap. Phil was next to her in an official corporation orange uniform, with Flamon on his lap.

Lou was next to Phil in an official yellow corporation uniform, with Otamamon on his lap. Next to Lou was Steve in a white official corporation uniform, with Snow Agumon on his lap. Gomamon was sitting in the last chair. Mimi was wearing a light green official corporation uniform. Next to her was Anna in a red official corporation uniform, with White Biyomon on her lap. Matt was next to Anna, wearing a light blue official corporation uniform, with Gabumon on his lap.

T.K. was after him in a green official corporation uniform, with Patamon on his head. Catherine was wearing a green official corporation uniform, with Floramon on her lap. Yuri was wearing a red official corporation uniform, with Gizamon on his lap. Derek was next to Yuri, wearing a dull grey official corporation uniform, with Crabmon on his lap. Willis was next to Derek, wearing a golden official corporation uniform with Terriermon and Lopmon on his lap.

Sonya was wearing a green official corporation uniform, with Otamamon on her lap. Michael was wearing a green official corporation uniform, with Betamon on his lap. Mina was next to Michael, wearing a blue official corporation uniform, with Candlemon, floating behind her. Tentomon was floating behind Izzy.

"We're all here so what's up?" Tai asked.

"To talk about the three kids that are joining us Radiance." Izzy replied.

Tai grinned.

"Yeah. I and Kari, with Dave and our Digimon saw the three of them." Davis commented.

"Did they have any Digimon with them?" T.K. asked.

"Actually, no they didn't." Izzy replied.

"When are we going to see them?" Sora asked.

"After the meeting." Izzy replied.

"Enough questions for now guys, let Izzy do his speech." Tai commented.

Izzy sighed, "Thanks Radiance."

Tai smirked, but didn't reply.

"Anyway, as the three of them don't have Digimon. Two of them changed into Digimon." Izzy explained.

"What?! But how?" Matt asked.

"I'm getting to that Skate. The third would have changed into a Digimon too, if I didn't have the device that would fatally electrocute them. The girl changed into an eagle like Digimon and the boy changed into a cat like Digimon. After doing so right away, both of them slashed a certain card and armor appeared on their bodies, protecting them from the devices.

"Kari asked if they were going to join our group and I was going to answer, but the boy interrupted and replied no, not in a million years." Izzy explained.

"What were you and Kari doing in there in the first place?" Ken asked, whispering.

"We went in to get Dave out." Davis replied.

Izzy giggled, "Yeah and by both your and Kari's appearance, the two boys fell off of their chairs in surprise."

The entire group laughed.

"Why did the boy refuse?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, probably because they're different from us." Izzy replied.

"I'd say. Themselves changing into a Digimon and slashing cards. That's a totally different style from us." Willis agreed.

Izzy nodded, "I agree and that's why we need to find out more about them. The boy who refused to join us said something about Quartz Elect. He explained that it's like digivolving to a next stage they have."

"Interesting." Ken and Cody commented in unison.

"But unfortunately, he himself hasn't changed to the next stage yet, yet he did see how he looked in it. He didn't say how he knew." Izzy explained.

* * *

Suddenly, Sonaka came in wearing a purple official corporation uniform.

"What is it Sonaka?" Izzy asked.

"There's a wild Digimon coming this way." Sonaka replied, panting.

Everyone got tense to this. The Digimon who were on their partners' laps, jumped off, while they waited behind Tai's chair, facing the door. The ones that could fly, were above the ones on the floor. Shaking was felt and heard. Sonaka went over to Derek, staying with him. Without further warning, the rhinoceros crashed through the door totally smashing it, blood was on it's horn panting. The Digimon didn't waste any time; they attacked all at once.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon yelled.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled.

"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon yelled.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon yelled.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon yelled.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon yelled.

"ELECMON SHINKA..."  
"... CENTARUMON!"

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon yelled.

"Boom Bubble pa!" Patamon yelled.

"FLORAMON SHINKA..."  
"... PETAMON!"

"Petal Sphere!" Petamon yelled.

Petamon was Floramon's true maturity form. Her height was the same as Rosemon's. Her skin was green in color, furry with grass covering it. A large jasmine petal covered her forehead and head. Her hair was short; smooth and blond. Her eyes were green and her ears were long and pointed, like an elf's. Jasmine petals were on her shoulders; knees and elbows. She wore a green fur coat, covered with green leaves. She wore a yellow tulip bra, covering her breasts.

She wore green boots, covered by grass, up to her knees. She held a crane, with a large jasmine flower at the top. She used the crane for her attacks. Her hands were colored green and no grass covered the skin, with the nails being long and green. Petamon stands for Petal Monster. The crane was wooden, but entangled with some green leaf branches, ending just before the large jasmine flower.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon yelled.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled.

"GIZAMON SHINKA..."  
"... SNIMON!"

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon yelled.

"Electric Shock!" Betamon yelled.

"Flame Bomber!" Candlemon yelled.

"Crab Meat Bomber!" Crabmon yelled.

"SNOW AGUMON SHINKA..."  
"... FRIGIMON!"

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon yelled.

"OTAMAMON SHINKA..."  
"... TORTOMON!"

"Strong Carapace!" Tortomon yelled.

"FLAMON SHINKA..."  
"... FLARE LIZARDMON!"

"Blazing Inferno!" Flare Lizardmon yelled.

"GIZAMON SHINKA..."  
"... KUWAGAMON!"

"Power Guillotine!" Kuwagamon yelled.

"GOTSUMON SHINKA..."  
"... MONOCHROMON!"

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon yelled.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled.

Amazingly, the room was big enough and even more than enough for the Digimon. All the attacks hit the rhinoceros with an explosion, but when the dust and smoke cleared, the rhinoceros was still there, unfazed, but clearly angry.

"He's like Rhinomon." Patamon sighed.

T.K. nodded, "Golden Digimental Up!" He yelled.

"PATAMON GOLDEN SHINKA..."  
"... RHINOMON! Miracle Rhinoceros."

"Atomic Burst!" Rhinomon yelled.

"Armor Plates!"

Armor Plates cancelled out Atomic Burst, as Rhinomon gasped. The Armor Plates spread, as it knocked out every Digimon, first bringing them all back to rookie. The DigiDestined gasped, in shock and surprise.

* * *

"Armor..."

"Cat Sphere!" A voice yelled.

The emerald spheres hit the rhinoceros, but did nothing to him. Elite Otamon; Chaos Otamon and Vailmon appeared at the entrance. Izzy; Davis; Kari and Sonaka all sighed, making the other DigiDestined stare at them.

"It's the three people who were going to join us. The black cat is the leader." Izzy explained.

Elite Otamon sighed angrily, "Name's Elite Otamon Izzy!"

"Mine is Chaos Otamon so watch it!" Chaos Otamon growled.

"I'm Vailmon." Vailmon greeted, softly.

"Cat Star!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Eagle Beak!" Vailmon yelled.

All the strikes hit the Rhinoceros, but without fazing him.

"We'll need a different way of attacking." Elite Otamon suggested.

"That's obvious, but what way?" Chaos Otamon asked.

"First of all, who is it?" Vailmon asked.

"Kelly, or rather Sanusin." Elite Otamon replied.

"On with a different technique. Metal Wolf Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled, using Metal Garurumon's attack.

Matt gasped shocked.

"You bet. Terra Force!" Elite Otamon yelled, using War Greymon's attack.

"I'm in. Starlight Explosion!" Vailmon yelled, using Phoenixmon's attack.

Tai and Sora gasped, shocked as well. The three attacks hit the Rhinoceros, who cried in agony and glowed red; shrinking back to human and collapsed to the floor. It surely was Sanusin, with his curly black hair and his green eyes, which were closed. Elite Otamon along with Chaos Otamon nodded.

"Reelect!"

Sanusin was wearing a red cap with a red sweater; along with a black sport pants; with red gloves and red sport shoes.

"Well, I guess we do meet them all." Carlos commented.

"Name's Yamuchi Actonal." Yamuchi greeted.

"I'm Tamusai Stachi." Tamusai greeted.

"Mine is Carlos Amegalos." Carlos greeted.

"None of you need to introduce yourself. We all know all of you." Yamuchi commented hastily.

"Absolutely amazing." Ken whispered, awed.

"I just have one question." Matt requested, coming over to them, avoiding the Digimon and Sanusin.

"Go ahead and ask." Yamuchi nodded.

"How did you use Metal Garurumon's attack Carlos?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. How did you use Phoenixmon's Tamusai?" Sora asked.

"Exactly. How did you use War Greymon's attack Yamuchi?" Tai asked.

"Simple. We were able to use them. Tamusai can use any of Biyomon's attacks and Palmon's including Floramon's; White Biyomon's; Candlemon's; Elecmon's; Hawkmon's; Gatomon's; Elecmon's and Gotsumon's. I can use any of Agumon's attacks and Tentomon's including Wormmon's; Veemon's; Armadillomon's and Patamon's.

Carlos can use any of Terriermon's attacks and Lopmon's, including Betamon's; Crabmon's; Snow Agumon's; Otamamon's; Flamon's; Gabumon's; Gizamon's and Gomamon's." Yamuchi explained.

"Including Armor Digimon attacks?" Cody asked.

"Yes." Carlos replied.

"Up to super mega?" Mimi asked.

Tamusai sighed, "Unfortunately not." He replied.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Muzon and higher level attacks are too complicated for us to do, but maybe we would be able to do them in our next forms." Yamuchi replied, shrugging.

"Are your names your real names?" Yolei asked.

"No. My real name is Ammaar Al-Jallad." Yamuchi replied.

"Mine is Moath Kharabsha." Carlos introduced.

"I'm Heba Hamdan." Tamusai smiled.

"And this is Kelly Jawhiz. His real name is Abdullah Abu-Ruman, but he nicknamed himself Sanusin Sunishi." Yamuchi explained, pointing at him.

"I knew it!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Ammaar; Heba and Abdullah? Aren't those Arab names?" Ken asked.

"You bet and I like my four names: Ammaar; A.J.; Travis and Yamuchi." Yamuchi replied.

* * *

Sanusin started to open his eyes, waking up fully.

"Where am I?" He asked, muttering.

"In the Codelimin Research Corporation. You're in the meeting room right now." Izzy replied.

Sanusin looked around, starting to remember what had happened. He gasped.

"I extremely sorry I attacked your Digimon, though it is nice to meet all of you." He apologized.

"The damage has already been done. No need for apologies now. It's too late." Tai stated.

"How did you get here?" Yamuchi asked.

Sanusin turned around, appearing shocked upon noticing Yamuchi; Carlos and Tamusai.

"Travis and Lawrence?! What are you two doing here?" Sanusin asked.

"It's a rather long story." Carlos replied.

"And call us: Yamuchi; Carlos and Tamusai." Tamusai commented, pointing at each one including herself.

"But the summary is that we caught them in the end." Izzy summarized.

"Caught them? Why? What happened?" Sanusin asked.

"Like what Carlos said; it's a rather long story." Sonaka replied.

"Now how did you get here?" Yamuchi asked.

"Oh. I-guess I was angry for Mr. Actolith giving me 100 runs around the gym, because I told my parents about you guys, but I didn't tell them your real names. Mr. Actolith didn't believe me and I was the only one running around. I was teased for it too and that's what made me angrier. I changed into Chargemon and escaped the school too angry and upset." Sanusin explained.

"And you ended up here! Great! At least Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos stopped you." Izzy sighed.

"Yeah, with our Digimon attacks." Tai remarked.

"So this is the first day you change?" Tamusai asked.

"Yes, it's the first alright." Sanusin replied.

"No wonder you couldn't control yourself. I wouldn't need to guess what animal soul is yours, as it's already obvious." Carlos grinned.

"Yeah, the animal soul of the Rhinoceros. I even fought another golden Rhinoceros: Rhinomon I think." Sanusin remarked.

"Yeah, you sure took him down easily." Davis laughed.

T.K. just ignored him and Kari elbowed him slightly to the stomach, which stopped Davis from laughing.

"It appeared that you were too strong for even 28 Digimon: Champion and Rookie together." Izzy noted.

"They would have a hard time with us too." Yamuchi remarked.

"Well, Yamuchi would be able to beat any of the three of us." Carlos pointed out.

"He proved it too when he really did." Tamusai nodded.

"See! I knew Elite Otamon, using War Greymon's Terra Force, would have took Chargemon down!" Tai exclaimed, facing Matt.

"Give me a break Radiance! Chaos Otamon, using Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw, would have took Chargemon down!" Matt exclaimed, facing Tai.

"Here we go again." Davis muttered.

"You want to bet?" Tai asked, challengingly.

"$3,000 now and I'm in!" Matt replied, agreeing.

"$3,000 it is and I'm in also!" Tai agreed, putting down his money on the table next to Matt's.

"Now it's a betting contest." Kari sighed.

"Chaos Otamon against Elite Otamon! My money's on Elite Otamon!" Tai decided.

"Mine is on Chaos Zonemon!" Matt accepted.

"All these years and they're still fighting or arguing." Sora muttered, shaking her head.

Yamuchi and Carlos both raised their left eyebrows, staring at each other. They shook hands.

"You against me. I accept." Yamuchi nodded.

"You're going down this time. I won't be unprepared again." Carlos stated.

Tai and Matt both grinned.

"Fine then, to the battle arena!" Izzy declared.

Each DigiDestined carried his or her Digimon, exiting the room. Izzy was in the lead, carrying Tentomon with Mimi by his side, with Palmon in her arms. Behind them were Yamuchi and Carlos.

"What's going on?" Tentomon asked.

"Tai bet Matt that Elite Otamon, using War Greymon's Terra Force, would take down Chargemon, who was the Rhinoceros, by itself. Matt contracted him and bet it would be Chaos Zonemon, using Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw, by itself. Each one bet on $3,000 and Yamuchi and Carlos also accepted. We're going to the battle arena now. I'll explain everything when we get there." Izzy replied.

Tentomon nodded.

"Agumon, you're going in with Yamuchi being on your side." Tai decided.

"Gabumon, you're going in with Carlos being on your side." Matt added.

Both Digimon nodded. Tamusai stayed with the women in the back, as the men took the front. After a few turns, they all reached the arena that had a high dome and a lot of seats around for the audience, more than enough for the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Tai let Agumon go and Matt let Gabumon go. Yamuchi and Carlos went into the center of the arena, which was all sand. Agumon went to Yamuchi's side and Gabumon went to Carlos' side.

All the DigiDestined seated themselves along with the Digimon; Sonaka; Tamusai and Sanusin. Izzy quickly explained what happened to the Digimon, while they were unconscious. He talked loud so Agumon and Gabumon could hear. He finished and announced for the battle to begin. Each DigiDestined either took Yamuchi's side or Carlos' side secretly. Davis and Kari both agreed on Yamuchi with Dave; Veemon; Demi Veemon and Gatomon.

T.K. and Catherine both agreed on Carlos with Patamon and Floramon. Tamusai secretly wanted Yamuchi to win. Yamuchi and Carlos grinned at each other, as the battle started.

"ELECT! ANIMAL SOUL!"

"AGUMON BLINK SHINKA..."

"ELECT! ANIMAL SOUL!"

"GABUMON BLINK SHINKA..."

"... ELITE OTAMON!"

"... WAR GREYMON!

"... CHAOS OTAMON!"

"... METAL GARURUMON!"

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled.

"Cat Star!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

The DigiDestined and the Digimon along with Tamusai; Sanusin and Sonaka cheered their sides from the audience. Cat Star and Garuru Tomahawk collided with each other and cancelled each other out. War Greymon flew into the air, avoiding Metal Garurumon's Metal Wolf Claw. Terra Force went through some of the missiles, dissolving them. It continued on its path towards Metal Garurumon.

Metal Garurumon's jaw dropped shocked, as it collided with him, sending him flying back.

"Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Zonemon yelled.

"Star Nova!" Elite Otamon yelled.

Chaos Claw and Cat Sphere collided with each other, canceling each other out. Through the smoke and dust, Star Nova went towards Chaos Otamon, who saw it too late and gasped. It hit him with an explosion, sending him flying backwards.

"Dramon Destroyer!" War Greymon yelled.

"Oh no you don't: Freeze Breath!" Metal Garurumon yelled.

"That's cheating!" Tai yelled.

"It's one of Metal Garurumon's own attacks: it isn't cheating!" Matt yelled back.

"Code Slash! Flame Vaporize Ignite!" Elite Otamon yelled, slashing the card.

Chaos Otamon remembered it well when Sanusin used it to free Santhamon. Sanusin also recognized it too well: his own mistake. Once Elite Otamon slashed the card, Tai and Matt shut up. The card hit War Greymon, while it vaporized the ice and War Greymon continued on with his attack. Tai grinned and Matt gasped. War Greymon slammed into Metal Garurumon, taking him by surprise; since he was in shock too.

Metal Garurumon was thrown back way to the wall, slamming into it. He collapsed to the ground in pain. Chaos Otamon grinned.

"Code Slash! Reenergize Engage!" Chaos Zonemon yelled, slashing the card.

The card hit Metal Garurumon, healing him. War Greymon prepared himself again. With Chaos Otamon's back turned, Elite Otamon took the chance, but he used a different attack.

"Desperado Blaster!" He yelled, using Paildramon's attack.

Davis and Ken gasped, along with Wormmon and Veemon. Chaos Otamon saw the attack too late, collapsing to the floor. Elite Otamon grinned. War Greymon decided to use a different attack too, shocking everyone except for Tai and Elite Otamon.

"Terra Beam!" War Greymon yelled.

The attack hit Metal Garurumon right in his snout, sending him flipping over, while rolling on the sand for awhile. Both War Greymon and Elite Otamon continued on attacking their opponents to quickly finish the match. Elite Otamon jumped into the air, facing the fallen Chaos Otamon.

"Mega Electro Shocker!" He yelled, using Hercules Kabuterimon's attack.

"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled.

Mega Electro Shocker hit Chaos Otamon. He cried in agony, changing back into human, losing the battle. Terra Force hit the still fallen Metal Garurumon, who was exhausted from the previous attack. Metal Garurumon cried in agony, returning in Gabumon: still conscious, but way too exhausted. He lost the battle too.

"Elite Otamon and his partner War Greymon win!" Izzy announced, excited.

It was obvious that he wanted them to win too.

"If it wasn't for that Terra Beam!" Matt growled.

"If it wasn't for that Desperado Blaster! Davis, I bet you that Patamon would beat Veemon with ease!" T.K. announced.

Davis looked at him weirdly, as Kari stared at him. Catherine pleaded him to take back what he said.

"You're on. $3,000 like Matt and Tai." Davis agreed.

"Get ready to loss." T.K. declared.

"I won't." Davis replied.

"Elite Otamon and Carlos stay where you are. War Greymon and Gabumon come back here." Izzy yelled.

"Code Slash! Reenergize Engage!" Elite Otamon muttered, slashing the card.

The card hit Carlos, regaining his strength. Veemon and Patamon flew down to the field. Veemon went beside Elite Otamon and Patamon went beside Carlos. Both Digimon glared at each other. War Greymon reached Tai and he reverted back in Agumon. Tai gave him a supporting pat on the shoulder.

"ELECT! ANIMAL SOUL!"

"PATAMON BLINK SHINKA..."

"VEEMON BLINK SHINKA..."

"... CHAOS OTAMON!"

"... SERAPHIMON!"

"... MIRACDRAMON!"

The second battle started as Agumon, once Izzy told them to return, along with Gabumon reached their partners. They sat on their laps, watching the battle. Miracdramon was the size of Gigadramon. Miracdramon was a dragon with no legs or feet. He had a pair or blue leather wings and a thick, slightly long tail that is blue. At the tip of the tail was the light crest of victory in golden. Miracdramon's face was Ex Veemon's face. A large cannon was on his back like Imperialdramon's.

It's blue in color with golden outlines. With it, Miracdramon did his attacks. He could carry up to 12 people on his back in the protective dome like Imperialdramon. He's mate level in the dragon jerebi group. Blue scales covered Miracdramon's body. His name stood for Miracle Dragon Monster.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon yelled.

"Victory Cannon!" Miracdramon yelled.

"Cat Sphere!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

Victory Cannon and Seven Heavens cancelled out each other; Cat Sphere and Chaos Claw also cancelled out each other. Chaos Otamon, along with Elite Otamon; Tamusai and Sanusin all suddenly got tense.

"Reelect!"

Tamusai and Carlos jumped off of their seat, landing on the sand gracefully. They regrouped with Yamuchi and Carlos. Seraphimon and Miracdramon were confused; they didn't know what to do, as so were the DigiDestined and the others. Yamuchi disappeared in a green beam of light; Tamusai followed, while she disappeared in a pink beam of light.

"We'll be back, as the battle is over for now, but not totally over." Carlos announced, disappearing in a silver beam of light.

Sanusin was the last to disappear, vanishing in a beam of red light. All the DigiDestined along with the Digimon were confused.

"They left!" Izzy exclaimed the obvious.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

_To be continued..._


	4. Enter Ancient Cat

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Episode 3:** Enter Ancient Cat

**Author's Notes:** Just because Demi Veemon is Dave's copedam, doesn't mean that Demi Veemon is Veemon's and Gatomon's son, so no he isn't their son. He isn't related to either of them in any way. Patamon and Floramon aren't together, much less married. I repeat Patamon and Floramon aren't married. Tamers are in this episode. Remia.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Samantha here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos all got captured and were brought to the Codelimin Training Institute. Yamuchi tried to break out the next day in his animal spirit form, but to no avail. Annioutin came and talked with the three of them and made Yamuchi got so angry that he attacked and cut the bars. Carlos was able to escape too, as Annioutin was unconscious.

"Yamuchi and Tamusai stayed together in the cell and both dozed off in it. They woke up to find themselves in a haunted house: Ghosts; zombies and terror looks combined. Chaos Otamon; Elite Otamon and Vailmon were back together. They found out that it was part of the training of the Institute and that they were in a holodeck. Joe appeared. Attacks came and eventually Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos all were talking to Izzy when Davis; Kari; Dave and their Digimon appeared.

"The four went off to a meeting, and soon enough, a shaking trembling sound was heard and felt. Yamuchi; Tamusai and Carlos elected and went after Chargemon. The meeting got under way, as all the DigiDestined and their Digimon talked, and were there, except for Joe. Chargemon was Kelly, or Sanusin. The rest you read in the previous chapter. On with the conclusion."

* * *

"Elect! Animal Soul!"

"Elect! Animal Soul!"

"Elect! Animal Soul!"

"Elite Otamon!"

"Chaos Otamon!"

"Vailmon!"

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**The background was that of an African savannah, as the Crest of Aggression appeared in the center, red colored, spinning. Sanusin appeared floating in front of the star, as the Rhinoceros Animal Soul figure appeared transparently through Sanusin. He took off his red glove on his right hand, revealing the Star Relic of the Rhino. Trembling and thunder were heard.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Sanusin yelled.**

**The Star Relic of the Rhino glowed red, as Sanusin went red himself and glowed. He went on all fours, his body changed to that of a Rhinoceros; his face changed to that of a Rhino, while his legs changed to hoofs of a Rhino. His horn appeared. He turned his head slightly to the right, as his front right hoof moved backwards on the ground as the finishing phase.**

**"Chargemon!" The codelimin announced.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

The sense of danger took all four of them from Los Angeles to Beverly Hills. Vailmon took to the sky; as Elite Otamon ran on his two feet, while Chaos Otamon and Chargemon galloped on all four below her. It was nighttime.

"Chargemon - Demon Variable - Mammal Elite Code - His attacks are Armor Plates and Rhino Horn - His skin body is tougher than Monochromon's. When he gallops, shaking of the ground and trembling would be heard and felt a few yards away. Thirty Champion Digimon won't be able to defeat him. One or two Mega Digimon won't either, but three would."

They were all dashing on the street, except for Vailmon, who was flying in the air above them. The streets were empty with no cars and the houses seemed that they were abandoned. The sky was looking strange, as it was black; red and purple all at once. Elite Otamon recognized what was going on, by the sky right away. He was sure he would meet the tamers soon. Pink goo was coming their way with smoke above it. D-Reaper Acid.

"Code Slash! Mythown Armor Engage!" Elite Otamon yelled, slashing the card.

"Code Slash! Mythown Armor Engage!" Chaos Otamon yelled, slashing the card.

"Code Slash! Mythown Armor Engage!" Vailmon yelled, slashing the card.

Emerald armor appeared all over Elite Otamon's body, as he went into the acid; the armor protected him from any harm. Chaos Otamon slashed his card towards Chargemon. Red armor appeared all over Chargemon's body, as Chaos Otamon hopped on; Chargemon didn't object to it. Pink armor appeared all over Vailmon's body, as she flew over the acid. A.D.R. 1 appeared, heading towards them flying. Elite Otamon and Vailmon intercepted her first.

"Terra Force!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Wing Blade!" Vailmon yelled.

The two attacks hit A.D.R 1 and she dissolved completely, as her particles went into Elite Otamon's Star Relic. Vailmon and Elite Otamon continued on nonstop. Chargemon was not far behind, galloping in the acid, but not harmed thanks to the armor. Chaos Otamon was having a fun time riding him, but he knew that what was happening was a serious matter.

They reached the center of the whole scene, where Gallantmon Crimson Mode; Justimon; Sakuyamon; Mega Gargomon; Tri Beelzemon; Machmon; Marine Depthmon; Regulumon and Magna Cherubimon were all fighting A.D.R.s and the D-Reaper. The color of Tri Beelzemon's body was totally black with three pairs of grey bird wings. Other than that, he looked like Beelzemon. He was 2.7 feet tall. He's the biomerged form of the twins and Impmon.

Machmon was the mixed sort kind of Digimon. His arms were of Hi Andromon. There was a sort of gear in his middle like Hagurumon. He had spikes on his back and a small one on his head. With drills as fingers and toes. He was 2.3 feet tall. He's the biomerged form of Kazu and Kokuwamon. Marine Depthmon had a seal like face. The color of his body was dark blue. He had lights on both of his shoulders. He wore an oxygen mask over his face, with oxygen cylinders on his back.

He was 3 feet tall. His name was short for Marine Depth Monster. He's the biomerged form of Gomamon and Kenta. Magna Cherubimon had a rabbit face, with pink armor on her arms and legs. She still has the three horns on her head, but their color was pink this time. She had white fur of a rabbit and that's basically it. Other than that, she looks like Cherubimon, vaccine type. She was 2 feet tall. She's the biomerged form of Lopmon and Suzie.

"This D-Reaper is sure tougher than the one in our dimension." Gallantmon Crimson Mode stated.

"It sure is unfortunately." Regulumon agreed.

"Terra Force!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Starlight Explosion!" Vailmon yelled.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Rhino Horn!" Chargemon yelled.

"Could it be?" Magna Cherubimon asked.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode; Justimon; Sakuyamon; Mega Gargomon; Tri Beelzemon; Machmon; Marine Depthmon; Regulumon and Magna Cherubimon all turned their heads and frowned when they saw the Galactic Team. All the attacks hit the D-Reaper, just going through it. Elite Otamon stopped and growled.

"Terra Force!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Eagle Missiles!" Vailmon yelled.

The missiles hit one of the A.D.R.s as it dissolved right away. Its particles went into Vailmon's Star Relic.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

The attack hit the D-Reaper, but didn't affect it. Chaos Otamon growled.

"Star Nova!" Elite Otamon yelled.

Another A.D.R. dissolved right away: its particles went into Elite Otamon's Star Relic.

"Armor Plates!" Chargemon yelled.

The attack hit the D-Reaper, but didn't affect it.

"Dragon Helix!" Sakuyamon yelled.

The attack hit one of the A.D.R.s, dissolving it. Sakuyamon gathered its particles.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

One of the A.D.R.s dissolved, while Chaos Otamon grinned and his Star Relic took its particles.

"Strongest attacks, all together!" Gallantmon CM ordered.

"Same thing with us." Elite Otamon agreed.

"Invisible Sword!" Gallantmon CM yelled.

"Molten Blade!" Justimon yelled.

"Talisman Sphere!" Sakuyamon yelled.

"Mega Barrage!" Mega Gargomon yelled.

"Tri Strike!" Tri Beelzemon yelled.

"Drill Barrage!" Machmon yelled.

"Depth Charge!" Marine Depthmon yelled.

"Regulus Cutter!" Regulumon yelled.

"Rose Explode!" Magna Cherubimon yelled.

"Star Nova!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Eagle Missiles!" Vailmon yelled.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Rhino Horn!" Chargemon yelled.

All the attacks combined together, hitting the D-Reaper right on target. A huge explosion happened, as a huge pillar of blinding light appeared, followed by a strong big shockwave occurring. The Tamers, along with the Galactic Team, were all sent flying in their opposite directions. The nuke explosion wiped out the acid and the remaining A.D.R.s. The Tamers returned back in humans, along with their Digimon, in their rookie forms.

The Galactic Team all were reelected, changing back to human. Fortunately, the nuke was small enough only to destroy the remaining A.D.R.s and the D-Reaper acid. The nuke wasn't as big as an atomic nuke, or a hydrogen nuke.

* * *

A huge crater appeared as all the Tamers; Galactic Team and the Codelimin fell in it with a thud. The Tamers were all grown up. One by one the group woke up starting with Takato and Travis. Takato was wearing an all red armor uniform, with a red cape flying behind him; his goggles were circular narrowed, with a purple frame. Small red wings appeared on the sides of the goggles. The word 'Tamers' in purple and capital letters was on the upper right area.

Ryo was wearing an all blue uniform. Rika was also wearing an all blue uniform. Henry was wearing an all green uniform. Ai and Mako were wearing an all black uniform. Kazu was wearing an all brown uniform. Kenta was wearing an all light pink uniform. Jeri was wearing an all yellow uniform. Suzie was wearing an all pink uniform. Takato and Guilmon walked over to Travis, who was walking over to them. When both reached each other, they just stared into each other's eyes.

Before anyone could say any word though, shaking was felt.

"Please tell me that's Chargemon." Travis pleaded, turning his head.

Unfortunately, he saw Sanusin still unconscious on the ground. Heather stirred, as she woke up along with Jeri and Actomon. Heather went to Travis's side, as Jeri went to Takato's side. Actomon was the size of Bearmon. He looked like a young cub with the same color of skin and fur. His ears were the same as Stamon's. His tail was the same as Stamon's, but longer and more suitable for him. Actomon was short for Actonal Monster, meaning Invulnerable Monster.

He's Leomon's juvenile form. His eye color was blue. He's Jeri Katou's soul-warrior and defender of Passion.

"Guess not." Travis whispered.

The six of them all felt the shaking below their feet. They looked at the ground, while Takato quickly grabbed Jeri and pounced backwards. Actomon and Guilmon also jumped backwards. Travis and Heather followed. The ground broke open, which made the ones that weren't awake to wake up.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked, standing up.

He gasped, noticing the answer to his own question. Shinigami D-Reaper used a scythe and tried to slash Takato; but Takato ducked it. He sighed in relieve. Jeri; Guilmon and Actomon were in a safe distance, with Travis and Heather. The Tamers and Galactic Team regrouped together with the copedam.

"Shinigami D-Reaper!" Kazu gasped.

The Galactic Team all looked stern, as they knew it well: too well.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Travis yelled.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Heather yelled.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Carlos yelled.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Sanusin yelled.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Ryo yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Rika yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Henry yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Ai and Mako yelled together, both of them slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Kazu yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Kenta yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Jeri yelled, slashing the red card.

"Digi-Modify! Biomerge Activate!" Suzie yelled, slashing the red card.

"MONODRAMON BIOMERGE..."

"RENAMON BIOMERGE..."

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE..."

"IMPMON BIOMERGE..."

"HAGURUMON BIOMERGE..."

"GOMAMON BIOMERGE..."

"ACTOMON BIOMERGE..."

"LOPMON BIOMERGE..."

"Elite Otamon!"

"Vailmon!"

"Chaos Otamon!"

"Chargemon!"

"... JUSTIMON!"

"... SAKUYAMON!"

"... MEGA GARGOMON!"

"... TRI BEELZEMON!"

"... MACHMON!"

"... MARINE DEPTHMON!"

"... REGULUMON!"

"... MAGNA CHERUBIMON!"

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Activate!" Takato yelled, slashing a blue card.

"GUILMON BLINK SHINKA..."  
"... WAR GROWLMON!"

Vailmon; Justimon; Sakuyamon; Mega Gargomon; Tri Beelzemon, along with War Growlmon, all took to the air, while the rest stayed on the ground.

"Cat Star!" Elite Otamon yelled.

"Eagle Beak!" Vailmon yelled.

"Garuru Tomahawk!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Armor Plates!" Chargemon yelled.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon yelled.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon yelled.

"Gargo Missile!" Mega Gargomon yelled.

"Tri Corona!" Tri Beelzemon yelled.

"Drill Barrage!" Machmon yelled.

"Darkness Depth!" Marine Depthmon yelled.

"Regulus Cutter!" Regulumon yelled.

"Rabbit Charge!" Magna Cherubimon yelled.

"Atomic Blaster!" War Growlmon yelled.

Shockingly, all the attacks pounced off of Shinigami D-Reaper, as it backfired at their owners. Elite Otamon crossed his arms and wasn't fazed by his own attack. Vailmon was hit all the time by her attack, while she fell to the ground and reelected back to human. Chaos Otamon was hit square in the chest and was sent flying back to the wall of the crater.

"Good thing I didn't use Metal Wolf Claw." He moaned, fainting and reelecting back to human.

Chargemon was hit all the time by his attack, as it was stronger than he had fired it. He collapsed, reelected back to human and fainted. Justimon avoided his first Thunder Clap, but he wasn't aware of the second one, as it hit him square in the back. Justimon gasped, falling to the ground and returned back into Ryo and Monodramon, while the two of them fainted. Heather; Ryo and Monodramon were on the surface, out of the crater.

Sakuyamon gulped, as her own attack whipped her to the ground next to Ryo and Monodramon. She returned in Rika and Renamon, as the two fainted. Mega Gargomon got hit square in the chest, as he was too slow trying to avoid it. He crashed onto the surface, out of the air and out of the crater, returning in Henry and Terriermon, while the two of them fainted. Tri Beelzemon was hit by his own attack and fell to the surface ground, rolling over a few times before he stopped.

He fainted and returned back into Ai; Mako and Impmon. Drill Barrage pounded Machmon to the floor of the crater, while it electrocuted him. He cried in agony. Machmon fainted and returned back into Kazu and Kokuwamon. Marine Depthmon was thrown high into the air and fell to the ground out of the crater, as his attack hit him. He fainted and returned back into Kenta and Swimmon. Regulumon dodged his own attack, avoiding it.

Magna Cherubimon wasn't so lucky, as she was thrown into air, out of the crater and fell to the surface. She fainted and returned in Lopmon and Suzie. War Growlmon flew higher into the air, avoiding his attack. Takato rushed over to Elite Otamon and Regulumon.

"I knew it was an easy knockout." Takato commented.

"I; War Growlmon and he are the ones all left." Regulumon stated.

"All our attacks combined together just bounced right off it and back at us." Elite Otamon growled.

He turned around and rushed up climbing the crater wall. He jumped high into the air. Once he reached the surface and landed gracefully on the ground. He went over to Heather and checked to see if she was fine. He sighed in relief, when he found out that Heather was just unconscious. War Growlmon cried in agony, as one of the scythes of Shinigami D-Reaper slashed his stomach and he fell to the surface, returning back into Guilmon and fainted.

Shinigami D-Reaper slashed at Takato, but Regulumon got in the way and got slashed instead. He cried in agony, returning back into Actomon and Jeri, as both of them fainted. Takato got Jeri, as she fell on him and he knelt down onto the ground, putting Jeri's head on his lap. Elite Otamon saw it and growled, getting really angry and frustrated. He jumped down the crater, as Shinigami D-Reaper went for a slash on Takato.

Takato saw it though and stayed where he was, as he was ready to be decapitated. Elite Otamon meowed in anger and glowed green, as he fell.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**A black hole was the background. The crest of myths was in the center, spinning in green. Elite Otamon appeared in the center floating.**

**"Elect! Blink Under!" Elite Otamon yelled.**

**His body became more muscular, as a green mask covered the face except for the eyes; nose and mouth. As the final part, which were the two green pairs of feathered wings, which were linked to each other, formed on Elite Otamon's back spine.**

**"Galactic Otamon!" He announced, kneeling on all four on a star pad, while he folded his linked wings as the finishing phase.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

Takato closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Galactic Otamon holding on the blade of the scythe, with both of his wings, blocking the scythe from harming him, or harming those behind him. Amazingly enough, the scythe didn't just slash through the wing. Takato couldn't believe it, as he blinked his eyes. With a loud roar, Galactic Otamon pushed the scythe hard back into Shinigami D-Reaper, saving Takato and himself.

Galactic Otamon could believe it, flexing his and returning them to his back. Finally, his dream became reality and he changed into his next form of Galactic Otamon.

"Galactic Otamon - Magna Quartz - Mammal Star Code. My attacks are various as I can now fly at top speeds and my claws are sharper than before as my armor is now thicker. I also go by the name of Zone Escapimon."

"Wow!" Takato whispered.

He watched in awe as Galactic Otamon flew high into the air, preparing for his attack.

"Ripple Star!" Galactic Otamon yelled.

He slashed his right arm upwards, releasing a strong star rippled waves in the air at Shinigami D-Reaper. The rippled star waves surrounded it and tightened around it. The waves suddenly burst like a shockwave, while Shinigami D-Reaper roared in agony and dissolved. Takato bent his head down, while he held tight onto Jeri, as the shockwave passed through both of them.

When the smoke disappeared, Takato looked up and saw that Shinigami D-Reaper was no more. One of its scythes fell to the ground with a small cord still connected to it. Galactic Otamon landed in the middle of the crater gracefully and picked up the scythe with one of his forelegs, looking at it.

* * *

He heard cheering, glanced up and around the surface of the crater. The Tamers: minus Takato and Jeri, along with the Galactic Team, minus Travis and the Codelimin: minus Actomon, were all conscious. They were cheering for Galactic Otamon's victory. Jeri opened her eyes and saw Takato's face as the first thing. Takato smiled down at her. She returned the smiled and stood up, with Takato helping her.

She noticed Shinigami D-Reaper gone and Galactic Otamon holding one of the scythes that belonged to it. She guessed right away that he defeated it. Heather smiled, staring at Galactic Otamon. Lawrence and Kelly skied down the crater, as they were the first two down. The Tamers followed, along with Heather and the Digimon.

"Way to go Yamuchi." Lawrence congratulated, reaching Galactic Otamon.

He took a wrong step and tripped onto his face, in front of Galactic Otamon. The entire group laughed, catching up. Ryo helped Lawrence up.

"We had way more trouble with the D-Reaper before. Now you just took down Shinigami D-Reaper with one attack. Amazing." Henry noted.

"Yeah, that's a way to stay up." Terriermon agreed, holding a thumbs-up.

Galactic Otamon grinned, "Reelect!"

He changed back in human and just in time, as Heather kissed him passionately on the lips once she reached him. There were some whistles in the group, as Lawrence's along with Kelly's, were among them. Travis returned the kiss and after awhile, both of them released each other.

"It's totally new: the way you guys fight." Impmon stated.

"Yeah, changing into Digimon." Renamon agreed.

"What are your names?" Jeri asked.

Travis grinned, "Yamuchi Actonal."

Marissa smiled, "Tamusai Stachi."

Stan smirked, "Carlos Amegalos."

Dan sighed, "Sanusin Sunishi."

"Well, at first we thought that War Greymon; Metal Garurumon and Phoenixmon came to help out, but it was a good thing to have some help from you guys." Ryo informed.

"How did you guys use their attacks anyway?" Rika asked.

"That's just one of our abilities as hybrid Digital Universal Animals." Travis replied, hugging Heather.

"Let me guess this one guys." Kelly stated.

"Guess what?" Travis asked.

Kelly grinned, "Takato and Jeri is a couple. Ryo and Rika is a couple. Um, Ai and Suzie is a couple?" He asked.

Takato smiled, "Yep. You're right. I and Jeri are married, as Ryo and Rika are married too. Ai and Suzie are also married."

Henry chuckled, "You didn't guess who I married."

Kelly scratched his head, "Uh? Let me think. You and Alice?"

Henry laughed, "I and Alice?! You got to be joking!"

Kazu frowned, "I and Alice are the ones married to each other."

"Oh, sorry." Kelly replied, apologizing.

"There's only one left. You and... Um... Uehara?" Travis asked.

Henry smiled, "You bet." He replied.

"Uehara? Who's that?" Lawrence and Kelly asked in unison.

Travis sighed, "Uehara is a new tamer that appeared in Movie 5: Adventurer's Battle."

"Oh. So no wonder we don't know her." Lawrence nodded.

"That would leave Mako and Kenta." Heather reminded.

"We are married to each other." Kenta nodded.

"Where are Uehara and Alice anyway?" Travis asked.

Kazu's along with Henry's smiles fell.

"Uehara got attacked by an A.D.R. 8, she was the one who told us about the D-Reaper along with the A.D.R.s" Takato replied.

"Alice is protecting her with her Digimon: Dobermon." Kazu informed.

"Of course Uehara's Digimon: Seasarmon, is protecting her as well." Henry added.

"Of course." Kazu nodded.

"You know, first we meet the DigiDestined and now it the Tamers. I guess your wish is coming true Yamuchi." Lawrence grinned.

"You four met the DigiDestined?!" Takato asked shocked, beating everyone else to the question.

'What? Ken might be here.' Ryo thought.

Travis grinned, "You bet. Before we came here, I and Carlos were fighting each other. Patamon was on Carlos' side and Veemon was on my side. It started when Tai and Matt bet each other on $3,000. Matt bet on Carlos and Tai bet on me. When I and War Greymon defeated Carlos and Metal Garurumon, T.K. challenged Davis and Davis accepted."

"$3,000? Wow! That's a lot." Kazu whistled.

"They can bet on that much and maybe even more, as they are part of the Codelimin Research Corporation's members." Travis informed.

"They are in the Codelimin Research Corporation all this time and we didn't know?" Ai asked.

Lawrence smirked, "I guess you guys were just looking in the wrong places." He shrugged.

"Wrong places? The Codelimin Research Corporation is in Los Angeles and we're in Beverly Hills!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Who's married to whom from them?" Jeri asked.

"Why don't you all go and see for yourselves." Kelly replied.

"But first, tell us how and why all of you are in our world and not your own?" Travis asked.

"Oh. It's a long story." Takato replied.

"We have the time." Lawrence reminded.

"After the Locomon incident, weird stuff started to happen and Digimon were appearing all over the world. We had to go to Africa; North and South America; Australia; Europe and Asia to find them one by one." Ryo started.

"We split into different pairs as I and Uehara went to Africa. Takato and Jeri went to North America. Ai went, along with Suzie, to South America. Mako, along with, Kenta went to Asia, and Ryo and Rika went to Europe. Kazu and Alice went to Australia. I guess that was where we started to show our emotions on that point." Henry continued, rubbing his head.

"We faced Leomon in this country, but we didn't have to fight him as he was my partner. There, mine and Takato's D-Powers or D-Arcs changed to these." Jeri explained, showing Travis and the others her Star Relic.

"The Star Relic of Passion." Travis whispered.

"Oh, uh... Mine and Takato's clothes changed to the ones we're wearing now also." Jeri added.

"Yep, we got our Star Relics too in Europe, along with these clothes and surprisingly Cyberdramon was very obedient." Ryo agreed.

"I bet that none of you know what your Star Relics are." Lawrence betted.

"Honestly, no we don't." Takato replied.

"Then I bet that Yamuchi knows them." Lawrence continued.

Travis sweat-dropped, as the Tamers looked at him.

"Um... O.K... I'll admit that I do know them. Starting with Takato, he has the Star Relic of Gallantry. Continuing on with Rika, she has the Star Relic of Magic. Next is Henry with the Star Relic of Ancients. Afterwards is Kenta with the Star Relic of Recovery. Like I said before, Jeri has the Star Relic of Passion. Ai and Mako both of the Star Relics of Renegade. It's sort of strange that only one of you has only one, when both need to have one each.

"Anyway, Current is Kazu's Star Relic. Discipline is Ryo's. Arts is Suzie's. Protection is Alice's. Pulse is Uehara's. That's it." Travis replied.

"Mine is of gallantry. It would be better if it was of knighthood." Takato sighed.

"Not necessarily, not all Guilmon's forms are that of a warrior or knight so gallantry is more suitable in its own way. Continuing on with your story." Travis reminded.

"Oh yeah. After all of us regrouped back in Japan with our new Star Relics and new uniforms, when we have already dealt with the Digimon around the world. One thing was for sure though, that Impmon was very surprised to see Leomon." Ai remembered.

"Well, what would you expect after you thought that you deleted _and_ absorbed him?" Impmon asked.

"I thought that after Beelzemon deleted me, I would enter his body, but I didn't because it was so strange. I was in a different place totally as Panjyamon." Actomon explained.

"Have any ideas on that?" Jeri asked.

"Well, what did the place look like? The one that you were in?" Travis asked.

"Well, let's see... It was a huge plain that was endless I think, with beautiful wild flowers of different colors all around. I think I was the only creature there at that time and maybe I was." Actomon replied.

"It seems that you were in the Realm of Time, but how did you get there?" Travis asked.

"Realm of Time? I don't know how I got there. I think I fainted or lost conscious once I dissolved." Actomon replied.

"Tell me about it. Once when I saw you, I couldn't believe it. You started to make me think of what I absorbed back then." Impmon remarked.

"Dead particles that were of no use at all." Travis replied.

"But if Leomon wasn't absorbed into Beelzemon, then how was Beelzemon Blast Mode able to do the Fist of the Beast King, much less turn into Blast Mode?" Takato asked.

"Maybe the dead particles were part of Leomon, but they weren't needed anymore, as Leomon reformed in the Realm of Time. Because of the dead particles, Beelzemon BM was able to do the Fist of the Beast King." Travis explained.

'So Baihumon and Hercules Kabuterimon weren't the only ones who entered the realm, but Hercules Kabuterimon was just a dream, right? How are the Codelimin able to enter the Realm? It's even not possible for the four sovereigns to enter it, even though Baihumon is one of those sovereigns. This is too confusing.' He thought.

* * *

Heather noticed that Travis was thinking, as she spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

Travis shook his head, snapping back to reality.

"Uh? Oh, nothing." He lied.

Heather didn't believe him, but she didn't push it.

"But when we were in North America, in Texas to be exact, we saw a missile site there with Subspace Missile Launchers. The local people said it was an old mill, but one night, I checked it out and it was a missile launcher. I saw five missiles in it. I wasn't caught. The local people there were either hiding the fact from us, or the government never told them what it really was." Takato remembered.

"Yeah, the 'old mill': I remember it. I followed Takato and stayed hiding, but what he found out, I found out too along with Actomon." Jeri confirmed.

"We saw something like a missile launcher in Brazil that the local people said was a scout building, where the rangers would watch for forest fires. I didn't believe it one bit, so Suzie was the distraction and she was fine with. I checked out the 'scout building': it really was a Subspace Missile Launcher and I saw five missiles also. Impmon was with Mako, so I was by myself.

"But since it was daylight at that time, there were workers there. I doubted it that the local people were just bluffing it when they told us what it was." Ai explained.

"A similar event happened in Germany. What they said was 'an old war factory' was actually a missile launcher site with five missiles in it. Remember it Rika?" Ryo asked.

"All too well. Renamon and Monodramon were with us when we checked it out and we checked it out in the early morning, before anybody woke up, but we were still sneaky." Rika replied.

Ryo laughed, "Yeah that was the beginning when Rika started to soften a little, at least for me." He shrugged.

"What happened in South Africa was also a similar event. What the local people called 'a water reserve' was really a Subspace missile launcher with five missiles in it. Terriermon was with me and Uehara was talking with the locals, as a distraction when I told her about it. There were workers inside, but as usual Terriermon wouldn't stop with his humor. We were lucky that we weren't caught." Henry explained.

"Momentai Jenrya... Lucky we weren't caught? Ah! We were a millimeter close in getting caught, but luckily I saved us." Terriermon grinned.

Henry groaned, "Fine! We were very close in getting caught and yes Terriermon did save the day." He admitted.

"What happened in Australia was similar. What the locals called an 'Observation Tower' was actually a Missile Launcher. Andromon was with me and man, there was real high tech stuff there: five subspace missiles were there, as workers were analyzing stuff. Andromon told me that it was subspace Missiles." Kazu explained.

"An 'Electric Tower' was what the locals called a Missile Launching site. Five subspace missiles were there alright. Kenta was distracting the locals, while I and Impmon took a look before sunset. No workers were there, so we were safe. We entered and exited without anybody knowing. I hadn't seen anything in Japan like what I saw in India." Mako added.

Travis narrowed an eye, "There's the 'old mill' bullshit stuff in Texas in this dimension. Once when I was 14, I and my family went there to visit some relatives. My relatives walked faster than usual once we passed it. It was nighttime when I was able to check it. It had five subspace missiles there that were deactivated, and said that it would work on the 28th of May, 2005, being fired or launched to the sun.

"I didn't know what any of that meant, but I exited the same way I got in: I was lucky I wasn't caught. I told nobody or asked nobody, which was a good thing."

"28th of May 2005! That's the date the subspace missiles that we saw were launched. All of them!" Jeri gasped.

"So if the same stuff is here like what was in our dimension, then we need to destroy all the sites now and be sure that they won't use it anymore." Takato decided, clenching his fist.

"If the subspace missiles were launched all to the sun then they could've..." Kelly trailed off.

"Destroyed the sun with the whole Solar System! My god." Travis gasped.

"That's why we need to destroy the missile sites here before it's too late." Takato reminded.

"But how did all of you survive?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh. We were lucky. We found a gate below the sewer system a few meters underground that led us here. For sure the gate was destroyed: all of us entered in a hurry." Ryo explained.

"I and my team would go to Texas, while the rest of you deal with the other missile sites. No wonder that there was empty space around the missile sites." Travis muttered.

"Here we go. Let's stop a catastrophe before it starts!" Suzie cheered.

"It's possible the same thing happened with the DigiDestined." Heather muttered.

* * *

"Very possible. Two Solar Systems destroyed are enough. Elect! Mystic Soul!" Travis yelled.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Heather yelled.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Lawrence yelled.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Takato yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Jeri yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Ryo yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Rika yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Suzie yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Ai and Mako yelled together, slashed the red card in unison.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Kenta yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Henry yelled, slashing the red card.

"Code Slash! Biomerge Engage!" Kazu yelled, slashing the red card.

Everyone either biomerged and elected.

"I and Machmon would go and get Uehara and Alice along with their Digimon." Mega Gargomon decided.

Machmon jumped onto Mega Gargomon's back and Mega Gargomon flew out of the crater. Chaos Otamon jumped onto Vailmon, as Kelly got onto Galactic Otamon. Magna Cherubimon jumped onto Tri Beelzemon's back, as Tri Beelzemon held onto her. Regulumon jumped onto Gallantmon CM's back, as Gallantmon CM held onto him.

Sakuyamon and Justimon along with the rest, except for Marine Depthmon, flew into the air out of the crater. Marine Depthmon ran up the wall and onto the surface, following his group. The Tamers went one direction, with Mega Gargomon appearing in the distance, with two riders and one Digimon flying alongside with him. The Tamers regrouped in the air, as Marine Depthmon stopped and waited. When they were off, Marine Depthmon followed.

All of them were heading to the Atlantic Ocean, as Marine Depthmon could dive and swim faster than the others.

* * *

The Galactic Team headed towards Texas. Galactic Otamon was carrying Dan on his back, as Vailmon was carrying Chaos Otamon on her back. Once they reached the site, they all landed on the floor. Kelly and Chaos Otamon jumping off, before Galactic Otamon and Vailmon landed.

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Kelly yelled.

"Chargemon!"

"It sure is the same 'old mill'." Galactic Otamon nodded, staring at it.

"Let's take it down now." Vailmon roared, taking to the air again.

It was close to dawn and some people were out, watching them. Male and female; old and young. They were so into Galactic Otamon and Vailmon that Kelly elected unseen.

"Eagle Missiles!" Vailmon yelled.

"Ripple Star!" Galactic Otamon yelled.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Rhino Horn!" Chargemon yelled.

All the locals gasped.

"They're going to destroy the missiles!" A women exclaimed.

That way Galactic Otamon knew that the locals knew about the missiles. All the attacks hit the 'old mill' and the people hurried away from it. Chaos Otamon jumped onto Galactic Otamon, as Galactic Otamon took to the sky high along with Vailmon. Chargemon hurried away galloping. A huge explosion accrued, as Chargemon just barely escaped it, along with the shockwave.

Turbulence was affected in the sky by the explosion, but Vailmon, along with Galactic Otamon, were able to keep their balance, as they escaped, following Chargemon. A huge crater was in the place of what used to be 'the old mill' with the impossibility of building a new one to launch on schedule. It would take years to rebuild the 'old mill' in the same place now that it was cratered. The missiles would take longer. Luckily, the government would give up the idea.

* * *

"Where to now?" Chaos Otamon asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading home." Chargemon decided.

"Yeah, home would be nice to get back to. For sure our parents are worried about us." Vailmon agreed.

"But keep the names and our secret identities to yourself. Luckily if the Missile Site gets on the news, the school would forget about us." Galactic Otamon informed

Chaos Otamon was still on Galactic Otamon's back, as Galactic Otamon was flying slowly with Vailmon, and close to the ground with her. Chargemon was a few feet ahead of them, but he was also walking slowly.

"It would take me a few days to get back though!" Chargemon moaned.

"It would a few minutes for us if we went on our top speed, right Vailmon?" Galactic Otamon asked.

"I don't know about you, but yeah." Vailmon replied.

"There is one way though without flying and running." Galactic Otamon smiled mysteriously.

Chaos Otamon; Vailmon along with Chargemon all stared at him.

"By disappearing in the beams of light." Galactic Otamon reminded, landing on the prairie, as they were still in Texas.

Chaos Otamon jumped off of him. Vailmon landed next to Galactic Otamon. Chargemon turned around and stopped with them. They had regrouped.

"One last thing before we separate: keep all of what happened to us a secret. Even if our parents asked us, make up a story. Reelect!" Galactic Otamon informed, changing back into human.

"Fine with me. Reelect!" Vailmon whispered, changing back into human.

"It's O.K. with me. Reelect!" Chaos Otamon whispered, changing back into human.

"I agree. Reelect!" Chargemon whispered, changing back into human.

With all of them humans again, each one of them shut their eyes and concentrated on his or her home. Travis was the first to disappear in a green light beam, Heather was next, as she vanished in a pink light beam. Lawrence was the third to disappear in a silver light beam and Kelly was the last, as he disappeared in a red beam of light.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

_To be continued..._


	5. A spy amongst us

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Episode 4:** A spy amongst us

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I took so long to post this episode. I've been working on some other stories, which aren't Digimon. From this episode up to episode 6 are all finished, I just need to update them and then post them. These episodes have been done long ago. If you want me to continue with this story, please say so in your review. There's a little humor I guess in here, that is if you look in the right places.

Also there is some changes from other episodes, which considering from this episode the changes are permanent. Enjoy and review please. Remia!

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Truce here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: Elite Otamon; Chaos Otamon; Vailmon and Chargemon all fought with the Tamers, against the D-Reaper and the A.D.R.s, defeating it once they all attacked together and at once. The D-Reaper was destroyed completely, wiping out the remaining A.D.R.s and its acid. Yet, Shinigami D-Reaper appeared and all the attacks combined didn't affect it: worse, it bounced off of it and backfired.

"Takato and Elite Otamon were the ones left, as Shinigami D-Reaper was about to cut Takato's head off. Elite Otamon had none of it and he elected to Quartz: Galactic Otamon and with one attack, took Shinigami D-Reaper down, after saving Takato that is. The Tamers told the Galactic Team what happened in their dimension, letting all of them know about the missile sites.

"They all separated and the Galactic Team destroyed the one in Texas then all of them returned home. On with the conclusion."

* * *

Travis entered his house very alert and aware of his surroundings. Nobody was in the hallway, as he entered. Nor was anybody in the kitchen, but he heard a faint sound coming from the living room. He went into the living room were the T.V. was on and on the news station where Neil, Mr. Jallivic and Mrs. Jallivic were all sitting in a couch in front of the T.V. Their backs were to Travis, so they weren't aware of him. Travis went closer behind the couch and listened.

The site was that of the missile site that he and his friends destroyed in Texas.

"What was here before the crater, was an old mill which was really a subspace Missile Site. How it was destroyed is one of the mysteries, though some locals said that they saw monsters landing in front of the missile launcher and attack it right away, destroying it completely. The U.S. government is very angry because of this event, as the missile site is part of a network around the world.

"There are other missile sites in Berlin, Germany which the government there bluffs about it and call it an old war factory from World War 2. Another is in South Africa, where the government there conceals it as a water reserve. A third is located in Brazil in South America, where the government there conceals it as a scout building. One is in Australia, where the government there conceals it as an Observation Tower.

"One is in India in Asia, where the government conceal it as an Electric Tower. All the missile network was to be launched in space on the 28th of May, 2005. It wasn't directed though to the sun, which some people think. The U.S. government, along with Britain and Egypt all received a warning from an alien ship. When the experts decoded it, it was a warning that they would attack on that date.

"So the U.S.; Germany; Brazil; India; South Africa and Australia all built missile sites in their countries to be launched at the mothership when it gets into the Earth's orbit. If the missiles were launched to the sun, then the missiles would overheat before they got to it and explode not even touching the sun. Britain; Egypt and other countries helped to build the missile sites, by paying for some of the material and bringing workers there to build it.

"The U.S. now won't be able to help out... I'm getting information that the missile sites in India; Germany; Brazil and Australia are all being attacked! William Goname is now in Germany broadcasting the destruction of the site. This is Judy Motolith reporting in, over to you William." Judy reported.

The scene changed from Texas to Berlin in Germany, where Gallantmon CM; Regulumon and Tri Beelzemon had all fired their strongest attacks. William appeared on the screen, as they were broadcasting from the sky.

"Thanks Judy. As you all can see, these three monsters have fired their attacks towards the Missile Silo." William stopped and looked, moving away from the camera, letting it broadcast live the destruction of the Missile Site.

A huge explosion occurred, as static appeared on the screen for awhile, but then went back to normal. What was left was a huge crater, like the one in Texas. Gallantmon CM with Regulumon on his back, with Tri Beelzemon flying next to them, were leaving the scene.

"As you all can see, the three monsters are escaping the site and maybe going to another one. It's possible that they were the ones that destroyed the one in Texas. The question is that if they are the ones destroying the sites, why are they doing it? Had the aliens sent them so the mothership could orbit in safety? If not then back to the previous question, why are they doing it? Five subspace missiles are being destroyed with every site taken down.

"The one that is now left is in South Africa, but it's no doubt that the monsters would get to it also. What's going to happen with no protection to protect earth from the aliens? The governments are now also confused, as they took five years just to build one site along with the missiles. It's too late now to try and rebuild the destroyed sites, as the aliens would attack and destroy them first now.

"The governments all gave up hope of trying to rebuild them, as the human specie and other specie living here have just been sentenced to death! This is William Goname reporting in, over to you Jeff." William nodded.

The scene changed from Berlin, Germany to the news-studio where Jeff Stanochi was reporting. Mr. Jallivic turned off the T.V. and all three sighed.

"That's just bull! It's true that the sun would burn..." Travis trailed off.

'If the missiles weren't fired at the sun, but at the mothership then the Tamers and DigiDestined dimensions are safe. We're all now in definite trouble.' He thought.

"Travis?! When did you get back?" Mrs. Jallivic asked.

"And don't use that language again!" Mr. Jallivic stated.

"I-I just got back now. My apologies." Travis replied.

"Neil said that your class went on a field trip for a few days. What happened?" Mrs. Jallivic asked.

"Well, one of the students get sick with the flow and we had to cancel the trip." Travis replied.

"Where did you all go too?" Mr. Jallivic asked.

"To Yosemite." Travis replied.

"Mixed? Both the boys and the girls went, right?" Mrs. Jallivic asked.

Travis nodded.

"Not accepted." Mrs. Jallivic shook her head.

"Was it a boy or girl who got sick?" Mr. Jallivic asked

"A boy: Lawrence Tracker got sick." Travis replied.

"Want any lunch?" Mrs. Jallivic asked.

"No thanks. I'll be out training... I mean walking." Travis replied.

"Oh! But you just got home!" Mrs. Jallivic protested.

"Training... I mean walking is good for me." Travis argued.

"Be careful from any beggars or thieves." Mr. Jallivic warned.

Travis nodded, leaving the house.

* * *

Heather entered her house very tired from all the flying and fighting that had happened these two days that past. She was hoping to get a good sleep, before being seen or caught, but she was dead wrong, as Mr. Stachi saw her entering the house. When Heather noticed him, she smiled sheepishly.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Stachi asked, firmly.

"Uh! Oh... Whatever they said." Heather replied, pointing at her two brothers, as they appeared in the hallway.

"And what did they say?" Mr. Stachi asked.

"Oh. That's easy. I was at my friend's house having a sleepover there." Heather replied.

"Which friend?" Mrs. Stachi asked, appearing.

"Amy. Amy Ultinate." Heather replied.

"Spencer and Nathan said that you'd stay there for a week. What happened?" Mrs. Stachi asked.

"Well. It turned out that the Ultinate Family could only receive me for a night; they had other stuff on their schedule." Heather replied.

"Quite true. I've been talking to Amy just now and she said that Heather was over at there house for a night, but the family had a visit to go to, so Heather couldn't stay." Mrs. Stachi confirmed.

Heather nodded. Spencer and Nathan crossed their arms and grinned. Heather just rolled her eyes at them.

"I didn't have enough sleep there; it was very active at the sleepover." She explained.

"So you must be very tired now." Mr. Stachi concluded.

Heather nodded.

"Tell when did you stay up late?" Mrs. Stachi asked.

"Tell 1:30 am." Heather replied.

"No wonder. Amy said the same thing." Mrs. Stachi nodded.

Heather sighed.

"Now if you would just excuse me, I've had a really tiring night last night." She informed, walking to her room.

She closed the door behind her, took off her shoes and cuddled up under her bed, dozing off to sleep right away.

* * *

Lawrence entered his house very excited, but he needed to keep his excitement hidden. It didn't work when Simon, his younger brother, saw him smiling. Simon smiled too.

"Where were you sig?" He asked.

He rushed into his brother's opened arms, as Lawrence hugged his younger brother.

"Oh, here and there." Lawrence replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Simon asked.

"Uh. Nothing. Where are mom and dad?" Lawrence asked.

Simon smiled, "They said they were going to visit Grandma and Grandpa for three weeks!"

At first Lawrence looked shocked, but he grinned after awhile.

"And they left you all by yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, but they said that they were doing it only, because somebody needed to stay home when you got back." Simon replied.

"When did they go?" Lawrence asked.

"Yesterday, while you were in school." Simon replied.

"Let's go to my room. There's some stuff I need to tell you." Lawrence decided, putting down his brother.

Simon looked confused, but followed his brother to his brother's room. Lawrence sat on his bed and Simon joined him next to him.

"First thing, what I'll be saying must never leave this room." Lawrence stated.

"I promise I won't tell any living soul." Simon swore.

Lawrence knew he could trust his brother: he still remembered that Travis told him; Heather and Kelly to tell no one; Lawrence could trust his younger brother, as Simon proved it to him many times.

"First of all, you should know about the missile sites..." Lawrence started.

"I already do. I didn't understand anything about it though." Simon interrupted.

"Simon please don't... You already do know about them?! How?" Lawrence asked.

"By the news that was on the T.V. just before you entered." Simon replied.

"What? They...? Tell me what they said." Lawrence requested.

Simon narrowed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, trying to remember everything that was said a few moments ago.

"What was said was this. 'What was here before the crater, was an old mill which was really a subspace Missile Site. How it was destroyed is one of the mysteries, though some locals said that they saw monsters landing in front of the missile launcher and attack it right away, destroying it completely. The U.S. government is very angry because of this event, as the missile site is part of a network around the world.

"'There are other missile sites in Berlin, Germany which the government there bluffs about it and call it an old war factory from World War 2. Another is in South Africa, where the government there conceals it as a water reserve. A third is located in Brazil in South America, where the government there conceals it as a scout building. One is in Australia, where the government there conceals it as an Observation Tower.

"'One is in India in Asia, where the government conceal it as an Electric Tower. All the missile network was to be launched in space on the 28th of May, 2005. It wasn't directed though to the sun, which some people think. The U.S. government, along with Britain and Egypt all received a warning from an alien ship. When the experts decoded it, it was a warning that they would attack on that date.

"'So the U.S.; Germany; Brazil; India; South Africa and Australia all built missile sites in their countries to be launched at the mothership when it gets into the earth's orbit. If the missiles were launched to the sun, then the missiles would overheat, before they got to it and explode, not even touching the sun. Britain; Egypt and other countries helped to build the missile sites, by paying for some of the material and bringing workers there to build it.

"'The U.S. now won't be able to help out... I'm getting information that the missile sites in India; Germany; Brazil and Australia are all being attacked! William Goname is now in Germany broadcasting the destruction of the site. This is Judy Motolith reporting in, over to you William.'

The scene changed from Texas to Berlin in Germany where three monsters had all fired their strongest attacks. William appeared on the screen, as they were broadcasting from the sky.

"'Thanks Judy. As you all can see, these three monsters have fired their attacks towards the Missile Silo.' William stopped and looked, moving away from the camera, letting it broadcast live the destruction of the Missile Site. A huge explosion occurred, as static appeared on the screen for awhile, but then went back to normal. What was left was a huge crater like the one in Texas. The three monsters were leaving the scene.

"'As you all can see, the three monsters are escaping the site and maybe going to another one. It's possible that they were the ones that destroyed the one in Texas. The question is that if they are the ones destroying the sites, why are they doing it? Had the aliens sent them so the mothership could orbit in safety? If not then back to the previous question, why are they doing it? Five subspace Missiles are being destroyed with every site taken down.

"'The one that is now left is in South Africa, but it's no doubt that the monsters would get to it also. What's going to happen with no protection to protect earth from the aliens? The governments are now also confused, as they took five years just to build one site along with the missiles. It's too late now to try and rebuild the destroyed sites, as the aliens would attack and destroy them first now.

"'The governments all gave up hope of trying to rebuild them, as the human specie and other specie living here have just been sentenced to death! This is William Goname reporting in, over to you Jeff.' Then it turned back to the studio and I turned off the T.V." Simon replied, remembering everything.

"How did the monsters look like?" Lawrence asked.

"One had five pairs of angel wings on its back, with red armor around its body. It looked basically liked an Angel Knight. Another was a lion on two feet with weird clothing. The third had three faces. One in the center and the other two on the shoulders." Simon replied.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode; Regulumon and Tri Beelzemon." Lawrence whispered.

"What?" Simon asked.

"Simon, what I'm going to say is highly classified, only I and three of my friends know about it. Those three monsters that destroyed the missile site were... To make it less complicated, remember Digimon Tamers Season 3?" Lawrence asked.

"Yeah. At first, the one with the wings looked like Dukemon Crimson Mode, but I didn't recognize the other two so I put the thought of them being from Digimon Tamers aside." Simon replied.

"Well. Gallantmon Crimson Mode you did see, it's another name for Dukemon Crimson Mode. The other two I'm not surprised you didn't recognize them, as they never appeared in the series. The lion with weird clothing was Regulumon: the biomerged form of Leomon and Jeri. The one with three faces was Tri Beelzemon: he's the biomerged form of Ai; Mako and Impmon." Lawrence explained.

"Wow! So if Jeri and Leomon biomerged, they would look like Regulumon?" Simon asked.

"Not look like, but be to the exact detail Regulumon." Lawrence replied.

"Neat. So what's the other stuff you wanted to tell me?" Simon asked.

Lawrence sighed, "The crater at Texas wasn't from them."

"Then from who?" Simon asked.

"From I and my friends." Lawrence replied.

Simon laughed, "Nice one Lawrence."

"I'm serious Simon! I as Chaos Otamon; Yamuchi as Galactic Otamon; Tamusai as Vailmon and Sanusin as Chargemon." Lawrence remarked.

"Who are Yamuchi; Tamusai and Sanusin?" Simon asked.

"It's their nicknames that they have chosen: Yamuchi is Travis; Tamusai is Marissa and Sanusin is Kelly. My nickname is Carlos." Lawrence replied.

"So all four of you are Digimon?" Simon asked.

"We aren't Digimon! We can just change to certain Digital Universal Animals that were Digimon." Lawrence replied.

"But how can you all change into Digimon?" Simon asked.

"Basically with these." Lawrence replied, showing Simon his Star Relic.

"Cool! Are the other digivices the same as yours?" Simon asked.

"No. Each one of us has his or her own Star Relic, it's much stronger than any Digivice and it isn't a Digivice in the first place." Lawrence explained.

"So now since you have a different name, what should I call you?" Simon asked.

"When I'm with my friends alone, you can call me Carlos, but when anybody else is around call me sig or Lawrence. Kabesh?" Lawrence asked.

"May I go to Stacey's house now since you're back?" Simon asked.

"Sure. Don't tell them though that I came back and don't tell them what I just told you. Tell them what you told me: our parents are at our Grandparents and that they won't come back before three weeks. You can stay there for two days: the most. Stacey is Amy's younger sister, right?" Lawrence asked.

Simon nodded.

"Off you go." Lawrence nodded.

"Thanks. You're the best brother any brother would have in the world! Bye!" Simon complimented, hugging his brother.

Lawrence returned the hug, as Simon released his brother, exiting the room happily and excited. Lawrence smiled and sighed, but he frowned after awhile.

"I'm hungry, but what should I prepare myself?" He wondered.

* * *

Kelly entered his house worried of how his mother would react; he needed to think of an excuse to cover up the real story. The house was quiet, as he was trying to think of an excuse, but the quietness was disturbed in the house and his head, once he heard sobbing. Curios about it was, Kelly went to his mother's room where the sobbing was heard from. He opened the door slightly, since it was already opened and not closed.

He saw his mother in her nightgown, sobbing on the pillows on her stomach. Kelly looked confused and curios, as he walked over and sat down next to his mother.

"Mom! What's wrong?" He asked.

His mother turned her head towards Kelly, with tears in her eyes, as they were red from sobbing and crying.

"Oh Kelly! Your younger sister... has been kidnapped." Mrs. Jawhiz sobbed.

Kelly gasped shocked, "By whom?" He asked.

"He didn't say his name, as he said that he got Sue while she was coming home. He said that she is currently fine, but he threatened that if his older brother, in his animal soul form, didn't come in half an hour from the call, she would die." Mrs. Jawhiz explained, sobbing.

Kelly was again shocked, 'How does he know about my animal soul?!' He thought.

"I replied to him to go to hell and that Sue was on her way back. He said that I could wait all I wanted to, but she wouldn't be coming back." Mrs. Jawhiz continued, crying.

"Did he mention where he was?" Kelly asked.

"He said that he was in the park and that you'd easily find it in the exact place." Mrs. Jawhiz replied.

Kelly looked at the time. It was 3:15: fifteen more minutes and he might not see his sister again! He got up from the bed in a hurry.

"Mom I got to go. I'd be back in half an hour with Sue. Don't worry I'll get her back." He reassured his mother.

"Be sure not to die, nor you or Sue. It's enough that your father is gone." Mrs. Jawhiz pleaded.

He was about to close the door of the room, but stopped once he heard his mother say that. He clenched both of his fists and gritted his teeth. Mrs. Jawhiz put her face back in the pillows and started sobbing again. Kelly headed out of the door and the house angered. But what had happened to his younger sister, Sue who was Simon's age, around 6. Once he got out of the house, he elected.

"Elect! Animal Soul!"

"Chargemon!"

Nobody was in sight as Kelly elected. Chargemon dashed down the sidewalk, heading towards the park. Travis was walking on the sidewalk when he saw Chargemon heading towards him. Right away he knew something was wrong, because Kelly wouldn't elect into Chargemon for no reason. Also the way he was charging was furious and vicious. Travis jumped to the side as Chargemon passed by, not noticing Travis.

* * *

"What ever is happening, Sanusin would need my help. Elect! Mystic Soul!"

"Galactic Otamon!"

Galactic Otamon took to the air and followed Chargemon at a low altitude. Eventually, Chargemon got to the park charging through the gates, bringing them to the ground. Galactic Otamon followed behind, flying over the gates. Chargemon stopped at a lake in the middle of the park and sniffed the air. No people were around, as they were either at home or at work. People rarely went to the park, unless it was a local celebration.

Galactic Otamon landed behind a tree too, watching Chargemon as he sniffed the air for some reason. Finding and locating the place, Chargemon headed to his left with Galactic Otamon also, as he also caught the scent. Soon they reached a temple, the door opened automatically, as Galactic Otamon hid behind a tree. Chargemon entered with the gates closing behind him. Galactic Otamon smirked.

"The harder they do it, the better. The gate closing isn't a problem at all." He muttered.

"Code Slash! Entrance Granted Engage!" He whispered, slashing the card.

He disappeared in a beam of green light, becoming invincible first and then reappearing in the temple. He went down the hallway invisible, as he saw Chargemon ahead of him. He decided to call someone and tell him or her what was happening. Deciding on contacting Heather, Galactic Otamon put his right hand to his mouth ready to talk.

_-Hello?- _Heather asked on the other side, sounding really sleepy.

"Tamusai! It's Yamuchi." Galactic Otamon replied.

_-Yamuchi!? What's going on? Why are you calling me and how?- _Heather asked on the other side, more awake.

Galactic Otamon told her everything from the news report to him following Chargemon. Heather was too much shocked in taking all of it. He also explained how he was able to contact her through the S-Relic.

_-Why is Chargemon angry and why would he enter a temple?- _Heather asked.

"Beats me but whatever scent he got, I got too and let me tell you something, something isn't right here at all." Galactic Otamon replied.

Heather laughed, _-Since when were things right after we had the ability to change to Digital Universal Animals?-_

"Good point, but Sanusin wouldn't be as angry as he is unless it had to deal with his family." Galactic Otamon replied.

Heather yawned, _-It's great and nice of you to share these things with me, but I'm extremely tired from all the fights.-_

Zone Escapimon smirked, "Then have your beauty sleep. You deserve it."

_-Bye.- _Heather informed.

"Salam. Have a beauty nap." Galactic Otamon whispered.

Heather closed the connection, as Galactic Otamon did the same. He and Chargemon were getting closer to the entrance of the cave and Galactic Otamon wanted some questions answered, before he showed himself. That's what he got when he entered the main chamber. The first thing he saw made him gasp: a six unconscious year old girl with green eyes and short, curly yellow hair was being held onto the wall by chains, her feet were off of the ground.

Chargemon growled at the figure who was in the darkness.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Chargemon asked.

The figure showed himself along with two other women. Chargemon gasped when he saw Yamaki and his two agent: Tally and Riley.

"For sure you recognize us." Yamaki started, with his shades on.

Rally and Tally also had shades on.

"I do, but what do you want from me?" Chargemon asked.

"Just to tell you we know about this Codelimin stuff. Once we got here, we found out all about it since it's wide spread." Yamaki replied.

"So? What if you know about Codelimin so what?" Chargemon asked.

"Don't you dare tell anyone this, but your father's 'death' quote and quote, has to deal with Codelimin. But your father isn't dead, we checked and he's still very alive in the Particle Dimension, a more complicated Digi-Universe than in our dimension. That's why we couldn't track him, even though we got his signal for a second then it disappeared." Yamaki explained.

"Lies! All lies, daddy is dead, there is no way he can be alive." Sue refused.

"She's one of the reasons that we had to deal with to bring you here." Yamaki nodded.

"We also had to tolerate her stubbornness." Riley sighed.

Chargemon chuckled, "That's my sister alright. Only if Galactic Otamon was here, he'd ripe your throats open."

"Well, he isn't and that's why we only contacted you. We kidnapped your sister to lower you here." Yamaki explained.

"And like this is your hideout from the outside world?" Chargemon asked.

"It's not only a hideout, but also an operational fort. We were able to revive the juggernaught surprisingly in a short time." Yamaki smirked.

Chargemon growled, "The Juggernaught isn't needed in this world! How did the three of you get here in the first place?"

"Through the same gate the Tamers used. Once the missiles were launched in our dimension, Hypnos watched where it would hit and we saw it hit an alien mothership in orbit, but all the missiles didn't even faze it! Once we found that out, we made a hasty retreat." Yamaki replied.

"I wouldn't want to think what's happening in our dimension right now. But it's a very good thing that you and your friends destroyed the one in Texas, as the Tamers are dealing with the rest since it won't be any use to this dimension." Tally stated.

"But if the Tamers are all grown up, how is it that none of you are old?" Chargemon asked.

"By a device we stole once we got here. It made us stay at this age for 12 years the least, when the 12 years are over, we'd need to use it again. I can bet you would know how many years we've been using it by now." Yamaki replied.

Galactic Otamon made his claws longer and sharper. He headed towards Sue and ripped off the chains.

"Reelect!" He whispered.

He quickly become visible, changing back to human. He caught Sue before she fell to the ground. Yamaki growled when he saw Travis.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

Travis showed him the card he used.

"It's all in the cards." He simply replied.

"So your group uses cards as well as the Tamers, interesting." Riley nodded.

"We don't use them as often as the Tamers do though." Travis commented.

He cuddled Sue in his arms. Sue didn't object, getting herself comfortable. Travis walked over to Chargemon, while he put Sue down on his back. Sue hung on once she was on her brother's back. Travis faced Yamaki.

"We'll be going now. But we won't tell anybody about any of you, or where you're located, or about the age device stuff." He notified.

Yamaki looked away, waving his right hand up and down.

"You're free to go. We weren't planning to keep you three here anyway." He informed.

"I'll open the entrance." Tally nodded.

Travis bowed, as Chargemon turned around, careful not to drop his younger sister. Chargemon headed out of the chamber, walking through the hallway with Travis beside him. The gates opened in the distance and Chargemon walked out along with Travis, with Sue on Chargemon's back. Travis took Sue off of Chargemon and cuddled her in his arms.

"Reelect!" Chargemon whispered.

He changed back to human, as Travis handed over Sue to him. Kelly carried Sue in his arms, cuddling her. Sue saw the difference between the comfort in Travis' arms and her older brother's arms. Travis' arms were more comfortable. Sue sighed though, accepting her older brother's arms.

"How did you find me?" Kelly asked.

"Oh. You were about to run over me when you were getting here." Travis replied.

"Sorry. I don't know you were in the way. Anger clouded my sight and thought." Kelly apologized.

"No need. Let this be a lesson to you, for you to learn to control you anger, or you would do stuff you would regret." Travis advised.

Kelly sighed as he nodded, "I was just so much worried about Sue."

"We might have animal spirits and even if we think we can control them totally, we can't. If we are too extreme in being angry; frustrated; jealous and other stuff, then that would trigger the animal soul to let it gain control for a while." Travis explained.

"So that's why most of the time you're calm?" Kelly asked.

"Basically yeah. I control my feelings, but sometimes I don't succeed in doing so, luckily though the animal spirit wasn't wakened until a few days ago." Travis replied.

"How are we able to elect?" Kelly asked.

Travis sighed, "I don't know. Even if we didn't have our Star Relics, we'd still be able to elect. But it would be more tougher and harder without a device."

"Is there DNA code in us that is the animal soul's or something?" Kelly asked.

"Possibly not. It's something more permanent that if it gets injured or damaged, then it would effect our own whole body and not just it." Travis replied.

Travis told Kelly about the missile sites and what their true purpose was, while they were leaving the park and heading back home.

"Why would the governments hide such stuff from the public if it concerned all of humanity?" Kelly asked.

"Probably because if the people knew about it sooner, the aliens would attack sooner than they said they would, because they might be watching or spying on us now. Probably there are spies that look like human, but are truly aliens. The same thing must have happened in the Tamers and DigiDestined worlds as well. How else would the aliens be protected and prepared for the missiles?" Travis asked.

"If there are spies among us then who are they?" Kelly asked.

"Beats me, but we better be careful. I'm sure it isn't me; you; Tamusai; Carlos or Sue. It could be any other human: child or adult; male or female." Travis replied.

"Then we better keep our eyes open and tell the rest of the group about this. If any suspects come up, we would spy on him or her to find out." Kelly stated.

"Agreed." Travis nodded.

They had all reached Kelly's and Sue's home. Travis waved goodbye, as Kelly went up to the entrance of his home.

"Remember to control your feelings and don't tell anybody nor your mother about this stuff." He reminded.

Kelly turned his head, nodding and putting a thumbs-up, "Don't worry, I'll be careful, as I'll keep an eye on Sue also."

Travis nodded, while continued on walking down the sidewalk to his home, as Kelly turned the door knob of his house and entered.

* * *

The sun rose slowly at dawn the next day, greeting and welcoming a new day. Birds were chirping in their trees, as the sky was clear from any clouds, promising the day to be beautiful and pleasant. A slight breeze was blowing, as the leaves rustled outside. Travis groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, not able to get the tiredness out of them. He looked at the clock with his eyesight blurry, but he could tell it was 7:15 am.

He jumped out of the bed, changed from his P.Js to the uniform he always wore. For some reason, it didn't smell at all during the time he was away from the home. He skipped into the bathroom once he had put his shoes on. He washed his face, which woke him up totally. He combed his hair and went into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten for almost 2 days, so he was very hungry, as he ate a lot at breakfast. Neil; Mr. and Mrs. Jallivic were all surprised.

"Didn't they feed you on the trip?" Mr. Jallivic asked.

"No, but that isn't the problem, since I didn't bring any food with me." Travis replied.

It was 7:37 when Travis finished, quite satisfied, since he had a full stomach. He got off of his seat and grabbed his school bag, leaving for school with his brother, as they said goodbye before they left. They met Heather; Nathan and Spencer on the sidewalk that led to their house, waiting for them. After awhile, Lawrence and Simon joined them. Simon had his school bag with him. Kelly, and Sue, who also had a school bag, joined all of them after awhile.

Amy along with Stacey appeared, as Samantha was last.

"Why are you three bringing your younger siblings with you?" Heather asked.

"Simon is also in Sacramento School. Kindergarten didn't start before yesterday. Also, my parents are visiting my grandparents for three weeks, so I'll need to look out for my brother." Lawrence replied.

"Stacey was also signed in Sacramento School Kindergarten. She went yesterday and she liked it so she's continuing on." Amy replied.

"Safety and Security. Sue was kidnapped yesterday, but I and Travis brought her back." Kelly replied.

"Who kidnapped Sue?" Samantha asked.

"It's a secret: I and Travis promised not to tell anybody." Kelly replied.

"Let's just get to school now and we'll have a meeting." Travis decided, glancing at Heather; Kelly and Lawrence.

All three of them nodded.

"Sure. I didn't forget. You were the one late." Heather grinned.

"Yeah well I was hungry since I hadn't eaten for a few days." Travis excused.

Heather chuckled since she knew it was true, because of the short and quick adventures they had together, along with Lawrence and Kelly of course. The entire group walked to school together in silence, as they usually did. What was strange was that Travis noticed that there was one member of the group missing. It took him a while to figure out who it was: Dave Stablin. Travis narrowed his left eye, as Dave was his first suspect.

They all reached the school, while Amy and Truce left the group together. Sue; Stacey and Simon all left the group, heading to the kindergarten section of the school. Neil; Samantha; Spencer and Nathan, left, leaving Travis; Heather; Kelly and Lawrence by themselves. They gathered around in front of a tree, as they sat down in a circle, with their school bags on their laps. Nobody was close, as they were alone separated from the rest of the students and staff.

The time was 7:45; they still had time.

"What is this meeting for?" Lawrence asked.

"Let me note first that we as the Galactic Team that this is the first time we have a meeting all together." Travis started.

"Galactic Team? I like it." Heather agreed.

"I always knew that Yamuchi would think of a wonderful, interesting name for our group. Yet, he has already had. Galactic Team it is." Lawrence nodded.

"Since I'm a member of the group. I think it would be important to know my opinion. I have no objection on the name, as I like it." Kelly shrugged.

"Supposing that you all found out about the news report, from what I and Sanusin found out, during the mission to get his sister back, is that the aliens knew somehow about the missiles and once the missiles in the Tamers dimension hit the mothership, the mothership was totally unfazed by it, so the missiles won't be effective in either way." Travis explained, starting the meeting.

"But if the missiles hit the mothership and not the sun, as they didn't even faze the mothership, then that means that the Tamers dimension is fine and safe." Lawrence reasoned.

"Not to mention the DigiDestined dimension as well." Heather added.

"For one thing, we don't know what really happened in the DigiDestined dimension, since we didn't ask them. For another, the Tamers dimension might be in terror and fear right now." Travis informed.

"I told Simon about us and about the Digital Universal Animals and other stuff." Lawrence explained.

"You what?" Travis asked.

"I completely trust him not to tell anyone. He doesn't know about the DigiDestined, but he does know about the Tamers, as he saw the news report himself and he was the one he told me about it." Lawrence replied.

"How would the aliens know about the missiles, so that when they were launched, didn't effect the mothership at all?" Travis asked.

Silence.

"I'll tell you how. Because probably there are spies who look like humans, but aren't really humans, but aliens that sent information back to the mothership when they're alone or by themselves." Travis replied.

He shushed the group once Dave passed by them, as the principle: Mr. Miczu, was also heading towards them.

"Here we go." Lawrence whispered.

"Mr. Miczu and Dave are my first two suspects; I'll explain why later." Travis whispered.

Mr. Miczu smiled once he got to the team, "So all of you are here. I'm glad that you didn't want to miss school today, or be absent. Though I would need a convincing excuse to why all of you were absent yesterday and why you Kelly fled the school?"

The team didn't know how to answer him, but luckily Mr. Actolith was there to help and rescue them.

"Mr. Miczu, I'll need the kids for a while. I'll discipline them myself with a 250 lap run around the boys' soccer field. Yes, Ms. Hamdan that includes you." Mr. Actolith decided.

Mr. Miczu smirked an evil smirk, "I'll leave them in your capable hands then Mr. Actolith." He decided.

* * *

He left the group, as the team stood up with the school bags over their shoulders. They followed Mr. Actolith to the soccer field that was completely empty. Mr. Actolith unlocked the gate, opening it for the team to enter. Mr. Actolith closed the gates behind him, locking it. He headed towards the locker rooms, inside the only building of the field. The team had no other choice but to follow.

Mr. Actolith was waiting for them in the locker room, which was all clean and neat, with nothing in it.

"First of all, you can trust me as I'm not an alien. Second, I didn't bring you all here for the 250 lap around run, but to tell you who you can trust and who you can't trust. Truce; Mr. Arteenlow; Otameno; Spencer; Nathan; Al and White Fox can all be trusted, as they'll also soon get their Digital Universal Animals, except for Mr. Arteenlow and White Fox, since they don't have any Digital Universal Animals. I knew about all this before you all even changed for the first time.

"What enables you to change to your Digital Universal Animal form is your DNA, as half of it is the animal soul and the other half is human." Mr. Actolith explained.

"What about our lessons?" Heather asked.

"Don't worry about them. I talked with all your teachers and told them that I'll be needing you all for soccer practice, but before we would do it, I wanted to tell you all about what I know." Mr. Actolith replied.

Happy and excited that they hand no classes today: Heather; Travis; Lawrence and Kelly all cheered, throwing their school bags in the air.

"Also, we can call each other, while we're here by our nicknames: mine is Tanusagam. All of you can play around, chat with each other, while I'll keep watch. Also, here are your special uniforms for sports, not the school's but individual ones. I'll give others to Truce; Otameno; Al; Spencer and Nathan later on." Mr. Actolith informed.

"But what about our younger siblings?" Lawrence asked.

"They're the most dangerous. Don't tell Simon anything about yourself or your secrets, even though you think to know that he won't tell them. Sue and Simon are the most vulnerable ones, so be careful of what you say around them." Mr. Actolith explained.

He left the locker room to keep watch. Kelly; Heather; Lawrence and Travis looked at their uniforms with interest.

'We're dead. I guess I did make a mistake with telling Simon, but that's to be seen.' Lawrence thought.

Travis' shirt was a sports one colored green and with full sleeves. The animal soul of the cat was outlined in black on the shirt, as the crest of myths was on the top right corner in black as well. The name 'Galactic' was in small capital letters in black. He flipped it over, while the bottom were the Cat Animal Soul; Ancient Cat Soul and Legend Cat Soul all together in a triangle. The lines only showed though. On the top was 'Yamuchi Actonal' in capital letters and small size.

In the middle was the Star Cat Soul, all were in black, as the shirt was green. The number 5 appeared between the name, while the Star Cat Soul was in black. The cap was green, with the Star Cat Soul in the middle in the front, as the crest of myths were black on both sides of the Star Cat Soul. On the back was 'Galactic' in black, in small capitalized letters.

The goggles were the fanciest, as the lens were green; circular and narrow. The frame was black, the handles were engraved on them the Cat Animal Soul; Ancient Cat Soul; Legend Cat Soul; Star Cat Soul, along with the crest of myths, all in golden. A thick jacket was all green, which would be buttoned up, was all completely green. On the back, Galactic were in small capitalized letters. The figure of the Star Cat Soul was in the middle.

A green belt that was made of some strange material was also part of the suit. The shorts was green with the crest of myths coming down continuously on the sides in black. A green ribbon, with a capital C in golden, was also part of the suit. Green thick mitten gloves was part of the suit. The sport shoes were light green, as the laces were dark green. The figure of the Star Cat Soul was in black in the front below the laces.

The Cat Animal Soul was to the left side of a shoe, with the Legend Cat Soul to the right side. It was all too cool for Travis; his mouth was slightly opened in excitement. Last but not least were the green thick socks, which finished the suit off. Pockets were all around. In the shirt; jacket; shorts and belt.

Heather's was the same as Travis' except hers was pink, with her Eagle Souls, instead of Cat Souls and the number 3 was the number. She didn't have a ribbon, but she did have a cab; while instead of goggles: a bandanna. Instead of the crest of myths was the crest of mulige. Pockets were in the shirt; jacket; shorts and belt.

Kelly's was the same as Travis' excepts his was red, with his Rhino Souls instead, of Cat Souls and the number 9 was the number. He also didn't have a ribbon, but he did have a cab; while instead of goggles: a bandanna. The crest of peace was the crest. Pockets were in the shirt; jacket; shorts and belt.

Lawrence's was the same as everybody else, except his was silver with his Panther Souls and the number 7 was the number. He didn't have a ribbon, but he did have a cap, along with a bandanna. The crest of gralen was the crest. Pockets were in the shirt; jacket; shorts and belt.

Without hesitation, each member went into a changing closet, while they changed the clothes they had into their Galactic uniforms, as their previous clothes were sucked into the belt in the middle. Stuff were also added, as underwear were automatically put on. All of them exited their changing closets, while they entered the soccer field with Mr. Actolith watching the gates. He saw the members though in their uniforms and put a thumbs-up.

Travis replied, smiling happily, while he was excited and putting a thumbs-up towards Mr. Actolith. Mr. Actolith nodded, put his arm down and resumed watching. Travis and Heather teamed up, as Lawrence and Kelly teamed up. Lawrence had the ball, while he put it in the center, as he and Kelly prepared themselves for a match, against Travis and Heather, who opposed them.

Nobody was put as a goal-keeper, which was better, while it would be more fun without one. Travis grinned.

"What do you all say that we elect as we fight each other? Every one for himself/herself and by himself/herself. To make it fairer, I won't use Star Nova nor elect to Quartz." He suggested.

"Explain why you suspect Mr. Miczu and Dave first." Lawrence requested.

"Since you're captain and all." Kelly added.

Travis frowned, "Alright then. I suspect Dave because he didn't come with us and we gathered late! Mr. Miczu is just because he is always on our backs."

"Come to think of it, you're probably right." Lawrence agreed.

"Yeah, but who to watch them?" Heather asked.

"Nobody yet. Who will win in first place would start to watch Mr. Miczu tomorrow and who ever is second would watch Dave." Travis replied.

Lawrence was the first to raise his sleeve and gasped when he saw his Star Relic on his wrist, like it was a watch. Its frame was silver along with the glass, with the animal soul of the panther deep inside on a silver star pad. The cast that was around his wrist was also silver. Kelly raised his sleeve and gasped when he saw that his was all red with the animal soul of the rhino on a red star pad.

Heather's was all pink with her animal soul of the eagle on the pink star pad. Travis' was all green with his animal soul of the cat on the green star pad.

"S-Cat." Yamuchi whispered, glancing at his watch.

"S-Eagle." Tamusai whispered, glancing at her watch.

"S-Rhino." Sanusin whispered, glancing at his watch.

"S-Panther." Carlos whispered, glancing at his watch.

"S is short for soul." Yamuchi explained calmly.

All four of them grinned.

"Let's do it." All four decided in unison.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**With a green grassy plain as the background, while the crest of myths in the center, spinning in green. Travis appeared in the center floating. Meows and hisses were heard, as Travis grinned.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Travis yelled.**

**The Animal Soul was launched out of the S-Cat, as a green star pad went up and down Travis, while he was glowing in green. His clothes disappeared, as if they vaporized and black fur replaced the clothes, covering his whole body. A 13.5 inches tail stripped in black-green appeared behind him, with green hair at the tip. His face changed to that of a cat. **

**The belt appeared along with his S-Cat on his right wrist, as his hands; legs; feet and arms changed to that of a cat's, with green sharp carved claws. The cap appeared along with the armor; ribbon and goggles. He flipped in the air and spun in midair, as the glowing faded away. He landed on a green star pad on his knees. **

**His left arm was across his chest clenched, at the upper right corner, as his right arm was behind his back. It was straight across his lower back as the finishing phase.**

**"Elite Otamon!"**

* * *

**With a rocky pink cliff as the background, while the crest of tranquility in the center, spinning in pink. Heather appeared in the center floating. Crows and other sounds that eagles do were heard, as Heather grinned.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Heather yelled.**

**The Animal Soul was launched out of the S-Eagle, as a pink star pad went up and down Heather, while she was glowing in pink. Her clothes disappeared, as if they vaporized and brown eagle skin replaced the clothes, covering her whole body, followed with eagle feathers. Three pink feathers appeared on the head.**

**Her face changed to that of an eagle, with pink armor appearing on her chest and armor pads on her shoulders, knees and elbows. Pink eagle wings appeared behind her back, as one pair only appeared. Her hands; arms; legs and feet changed to that of an eagle. The belt appeared along with her S-Eagle on her right wrist. The cap appeared last.**

**She spread her wings the full length, as she floated in space and calmly landed on the pink star pad. She stood up firmly, raising her head upwards. She crowed, as the finishing phase.**

**"Vailmon!"**

* * *

**With a dark forest ground as the background, while the crest of gralen in the center, spinning in silver. Lawrence appeared in the center floating. Roars and growls were heard, as Lawrence grinned.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Lawrence yelled.**

**The Animal Soul was launched out of the S-Panther, as a silver star pad went up and down Lawrence, while he was glowing silver. His clothes disappeared, as if they vaporized and black fur replaced the clothes, covering his whole body. A 12.7 inches tail stripped in black-silver appeared behind him, with silver hair at the tip. His face changed to that of a panther.**

**The belt appeared, along with his S-Panther on his right wrist. His hands; legs; feet and arms changed to that of a panther's with silver sharp carved claws. The cap appeared along with the armor. He landed on the silver star pad on his knees and stood up. He held his right arm across his chest close to his heart. He held his left arm in the air, bent slightly backwards with the V sign showing.**

**He separated two of his claws apart as the finishing phase.**

**"Chaos Otamon!"**

* * *

**With a savannah as the background, while the crest of peace in the center, spinning in red. Kelly appeared in the center floating. Thundering and trembling were heard, as Kelly grinned.**

**"Elect! Animal Soul!" Kelly yelled.**

**The Animal Soul was launched out of the S-Rhino, as a red star pad went up and down Kelly, while he was glowing red. His clothes disappeared, as if they vaporized and rhino skin replaced the clothes, covering his whole body. A red rhino tail appeared behind him. He went onto all fours. His face changed to that of a rhino with two horns. The belt appeared, along with his S-Rhino on his front right hoof.**

**His hands; feet; legs and arms all changed to that of a rhino's, with red hooves. The cap appeared along with the armor. Spikes appeared on his back and tail, as well as his hooves. He crashed down on his red star pad and stamped his right hoof backwards as the finishing phase.**

**"Chargemon!"**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

Chargemon and Chaos Otamon were still teamed up, as Elite Otamon and Vailmon were also still teamed up. A whistle was heard, while all of them turned to Mr. Actolith, signaling them to start. Chargemon turned his head back at his opponent and roared. Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon just glared at each other, with clenched fists.

"No using of other codelimin attacks." Elite Otamon decided.

All of them nodded in agreement. Vailmon soared down at Chargemon, as Chargemon charged her way. Vailmon crowed and stopped flapping her wings forward, as she stood her full height proudly.

"_EAGLE MISSILES_!"

"_ARMOR PLATES_!"

The two attacks collided together and both cancelled each other out. Vailmon stopped where she was, catching her breath, as Chargemon was doing the same. Elite Otamon and Chaos Otamon were far from resting, as they dashed at each other. When they were close to each other, both pounced into the air, with Elite Otamon quickly sending a swift punch, with his left fist, into Chaos Otamon's stomach, followed by another quick elbow to the chin.

Chaos Otamon gasped and coughed, falling to the ground, with Elite Otamon in the air for awhile. He eventually landed, while Chaos Otamon quickly jumped back to his feet, putting his right arm out, with his claws ready to strike.

"_CHAOS TACKLE_!"

Chaos Otamon quickly jumped back to his feet, as he turned around facing Elite Otamon, who equally jumped back to his feet, while turning around.

"_CHAOS CLAW_!"

Elite Otamon growled, making his claws longer. His slashed his claws right through the spheres, vaporizing them all. Chaos Otamon gasped, while Elite Otamon grinned. He formed a five edged star with green energy, standing up straight, with his index claw.

"_CAT STAR_!"

The attack hit Chaos Otamon square in the chest, though he tried to stop it, by slashing at it, but to no avail. He sensed that the attack wasn't at its strongest, although he was sent flying back a few yards. Chaos Otamon jumped to his feet quickly, growling, but grinned after awhile.

"The two that loss would kiss each other passionately for two and a half minutes." He dared.

"Agreed. No use of cards are allowed either." Elite Otamon decided.

"It's fine with me." Vailmon agreed.

"It's O.K. with me." Chargemon nodded.

Without warning, Chaos Otamon pounced at Elite Otamon. He could defend himself, but he decided not to, as Chaos Otamon sent lightning flying fists punches to his stomach, making Elite Otamon cough slightly each time. As the finishing touch, Chaos Zonemon hopped into the air quickly and sent up vertically a flying right kick into Elite Otamon's face, making him fly into the air.

He landed in his back on the ground and changed back to human, indicating that Chaos Otamon won.

"_ARMOR PLATES_!"

Vailmon avoided and dodged all of them.

"_RHINO HORN_!"

She gasped, as the attack hit her square in the stomach and she fell onto her wings on the her back. She changed back to human, indicating that Chargemon won; he roared in victory. Chaos Otamon threw a fist into the air in victory.

* * *

**With a dark forest ground as the background, while the crest of gralen in the center, spinning in silver. Chaos Otamon appeared in the silver star pad. Roars and growls weren't heard. Chaos Otamon jumped into the air.**

**"Reelect!" He whispered.**

**His armor; fur and tail disappeared, as the Animal Soul was sent back into the S-Panther. His body changed back to human with the Galactic uniform covering his body, changing him back to human.**

* * *

**With a savannah as the background, while the crest of peace in the center, spinning in red. Chargemon appeared in the red star pad. Thunder and trembling weren't heard. Chargemon pounced through the air off of his star pad.**

**"Reelect!" He whispered.**

**His armor; rhino skin and tail disappeared, as the Animal Soul was sent back into the S-Rhino. His body changed back to human with the Galactic uniform covering his body, changing him back to human.**

* * *

Mr. Actolith clapped his hands, approaching the team. Travis got back onto his feet and went over to Heather, helping her up. Lawrence and Kelly regrouped happily.

"Great fight all of you! Though Yamuchi didn't fight his strongest and his toughest; he still put on a good fight. Sanusin and Tamusai however fought each other their strongest; their toughest and still Sanusin won. Carlos fought his strongest too, leading him to an easy and quick victory." Mr. Actolith concluded.

Lawrence along with Kelly grinned, as both turned around to see Heather and Travis kissing each other passionately, when only then did their jaws drop.

"Damn! I should have lost and if I did, I would be the one kissing Tamusai and not watching Mr. Miczu!" Lawrence protested.

"I knew I was going to watch Dave either way, as I knew that I was stronger." Kelly shrugged.

"Because of your bet Carlos, Yamuchi let you defeat him on purpose." Mr. Actolith explained.

Lawrence growled, pointing his index finger at Travis, who he along with Heather stopped kissing by now.

"After this is all cleared, I want a rematch!" Lawrence demanded.

"I'll defeat you easily and with no bets. Besides, Tamusai won't let you kiss her in the first place, since you already have Samantha." Travis agreed.

Lawrence sweat-dropped, "Damn!"

Quickly and alert, Mr. Actolith turned his head to the gate, noticing Mr. Miczu coming their way.

"Quickly 250 lap rounds now!" He ordered.

Lawrence snuck back into the building of the soccer field. Mr. Actolith didn't try to stop or even protest, letting him go. In a hurry, Kelly took the lead, starting to run down the sides of the field, with Travis behind him, as Heather was last. Mr. Actolith took his stopwatch out, pretending to time them, as Mr. Miczu went over to him, grinning evilly.

"So which round are they on now?" He asked.

"50th." Mr. Actolith replied, not looking up.

"That much and all this time? Shame on them!" Mr. Miczu growled, disgracing them.

Though he was hiding a smirk. He clapped his hands at Kelly; Travis and Heather, not noticing that Lawrence was missing.

"Bravo! Keep up the training!" He informed.

With that said Mr. Miczu turned away and left the soccer field. Mr. Actolith knew that Mr. Miczu had a key of his own that he could open the gate, even though he locked it. Lawrence got out of the building slowly stalking on Mr. Miczu.

"Use your fade card." Travis whispered quickly, passing by Lawrence.

Lawrence raised his eyebrows and nodded, remembering it. It definitely would make his job easier.

"Code Slash! Fade Invisibility Engage!" He whispered, slashing the card through his S-Panther.

He slammed the card down on the ground and bent down. He glowed silver and faded away, making him invisible.

* * *

He followed Mr. Miczu out of the field and to the main and administrating building that was between the boys' building and the girls' building. The boys' gym was to the boys' building to the left, as the girls' gym was to the girls' building to the right. The boys' soccer field and other sport fields were to the left of the boys' gym in front of each other with the soccer field being first.

The girls' soccer field and other sport fields were to the right of the girl's gym in front of each other, with the soccer field being first. Lawrence followed Mr. Miczu through the main building, passing through the metal-sensor machine normally, as he wasn't there, since the metal-sensor machine didn't sense anything. He passed the secretary and went up with Mr. Miczu, up the spiral stairs, until they got to the third floor, where Mr. Miczu went down the hall all the way.

Lawrence followed him, until he reached the door at the end of the hall of his office. Mr. Miczu unlocked it and opened it walking inside. He would usually keep it open for a while, which gave Lawrence the chance to enter the office. After Lawrence entered, Mr. Miczu closed the door behind him and locked it. Windows were on both sides, letting the pleasant sunshine enter.

At the other side was a golden desk with some paper work and 'Mr. Miczu' engraved in a tag at the front of the desk, with whiteness around it. White cushioned seats were in front of the desk on either side: three each. A closet was on the left corner of the desk, while a shelf glass covered was on the right corner. Golden curtains were open on both sides. A golden carpet covered the floor. A laptop colored golden sat on the desk, facing the chair in front of it.

A golden comfortable cushioned chair was the chair that Mr. Miczu sat behind at right away. Lawrence went over to him, peaking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. What he saw made him gasp at: shocked and worried. Mr. Miczu had logged onto an advanced communicating device, which would be used to communicate between planets or ships in space, or between planets and ships. On the screen was a flaring figure with no eyes; ears; mouth or nose.

A golden ring was spinning around the figure. The figure was floating in the air, with a tail and no legs, but two pairs of flaming golden arms and hands.

"So what's happening with the Galactics?" The figure asked.

"Great! The P.E teacher gave them 250 rounds around the soccer field and their currently on their 53rd round, because of them being absent for yesterday." Mr. Miczu replied.

"Were all of them there?" The figure asked.

"Yes all three..." Mr. Miczu started.

"Only three?! There are four Digital Universal Animals that are awakened! Do you know how dangerous they can be to us and the Particle Dimension, if they aren't watched closely. I'd stop working with you and let the Neutronese specie deal with you!" The figure growled.

"NO! Please don't sir. Forgive me, Solartan specie." He apologized.

"Your apology isn't accepted your ignorant human." The figure growled.

"But there is some good news." Mr. Miczu announced.

"What? If it's good then probably the Solartan specie would forgive you." The figure explained.

Mr. Miczu sighed. He had red curly short hair with no beard, but with a mustache and his eyes were brown.

"The Tamers have destroyed all the missile sites." He reported.

"You mean the subspace missile sites?" The figure asked.

Mr. Miczu nodded.

"Ignorant human! You think once you told us about them that we wouldn't prepare ourselves for defense against it? You're wrong, as we are prepared for it." The figure growled.

"No, no. Sire, that's not what I meant. I meant that they are destroyed, which would hasten you attack on earth without interruption." Mr. Miczu explained.

"Four Digital Universal Animals are awake! Can you imagine what they would be able to do when they are able to elect to their strongest forms? Uh? By then they would be more dangerous than the Nova Alliance combined, it would be impossible to stop them! More would awaken in a short time and on the same day in your world: the Digital Universal Animals are that of the dolphin and the dragon!

"I don't know who the humans are, but the Digital Universal Animals would awaken after school, so keep your eye open. Malutenfah over and out!" He hissed.

The figure disappeared, disconnecting with Mr. Miczu. Mr. Miczu sighed and let his head rest on his hands, which were on the desk. Lawrence nodded to himself and opened the window to the left and quickly jumped down to the ground gracefully. Mr. Miczu looked at the open window.

"I thought I left the darn thing closed!" He growled, getting off of his chair.

He went over to the window and looked out, but found nobody and nothing. He sighed and closed the window, heading back to his chair.

* * *

Lawrence rushed to the boys' soccer field, which Mr. Actolith had left open for when he came back. Lawrence became visible again, entering the gate and closed it behind him, panting as he fell to the ground, exhausted from the running.

"It seems that Carlos has found something out." Mr. Actolith nodded.

Lawrence got up once he had his rest and went over to the group that was sitting in the middle of the field in a circle. He sat next to Mr. Actolith and Kelly. He was still out of breath, but he could talk.

"Mr. Miczu is the spy, but he still is a real human. I saw him talking to a Solartan creature." Lawrence reported.

"I better get Misterim and White Fox for this." Mr. Actolith decided.

He left the field in a hurry, leaving the Galactic Team by themselves.

"What did they talk about?" Travis asked.

"About the Missile Sites and the Digital Universal Animals the most basically." Lawrence replied.

"What about the Digital Universal Animals?" Heather asked.

"The Solartan creature said that four are awakened, but two others are going to wake up after school time. It said that it didn't know the humans. It said though that once the Digital Universal Animals reach their strongest forms that even Solartan and Neutronese would be impossible for them to beat the Digital Universal Animals. If the Digital Universal Animals, which are us, get to our strongest forms, we'd be way much stronger than the Nova Alliance." Lawrence replied.

"Which are the two Digital Universal Animals?" Kelly asked.

"The Dolphin Animal Soul and the Dragon Animal Soul." Lawrence replied.

Heather gasped, "Nathan loves Dolphins. If he is an animal soul then who is the Dragon?"

"Um. Mr. Actolith said that we could trust Truce; Otameno; Al; Nathan and Spencer. Misterim; White Fox and Mr. Actolith are not them, since they are adults." Travis reminded.

"So it's either Truce; Otameno; Al or Spencer." Lawrence concluded.

"How did you leave the office, since Mr. Miczu locks the door of his office?" Kelly asked.

They all knew that Mr. Miczu kept the door of his office open, once he has unlocked it then after a few moments, he would close the door and lock it again.

"Through the window, still invisible of course." Lawrence replied.

"Which one? The right or left one?" Travis asked.

"The left." Lawrence replied.

Mr. Actolith was coming towards them with Mr. Arteenlow and White Fox. The Galactic Team made space, as the three others sat down in the circle.

"What's the urgent message?" White Fox asked.

Lawrence grinned, "I was spying on Mr. Miczu: the principle, by being invisible, and I entered his office where I found out that he was contacting a Solartan creature."

White Fox gasped, "What was the name of the Solartan if it said it?"

"I think it was... um... Malutenfah, yeah that's the one." Lawrence replied, nodding his head.

White Fox gasped, "Emperor Malutenfah is the supreme leader of the Solartan specie."

"So no wonder then that Emperor Malutenfah said that he might cut connections with Mr. Miczu but unfortunately, Mr. Miczu saved his neck by mentioning the missile sites, or so he thought because Malutenfah snapped at him by mentioning the four Digital Universal Animals." Lawrence explained.

"What about them?" White Fox asked, interested.

"White Fox knows best about the Digital Universal Animals." Misterim informed.

"Well, the Emperor said that basically that four Digital Universal Animals are awake and two others are going to awake." Lawrence replied.

"What? Wow! Four Digital Universal Animals are awake!? Two more are going to awaken soon, all right!" White Fox cheered.

"Who are the Digital Universal Animals? Do you know who they exactly are?" Misterim asked.

The team grinned.

"You're looking at them." Travis replied.

Misterim and White Fox looked confused, but then understood what he meant, but they couldn't believe it.

"If the four of you are part of the Digital Universal Animals then prove it." White Fox demanded.

"We'll prove it through our Soul Relics." Travis replied.

He showed White Fox his, as he urged the others to show White Fox theirs. They all did and still White Fox couldn't believe it, even though they showed him proof.

"I would believe it once all you elect." White Fox decided.

"Fine. Elect! Animal Soul!" Travis yelled, standing up and glowing green.

The others stood up as well.

"Since you want hard evidence, we'll give it to you. Elect! Animal Soul!" Tamusai yelled, glowing pink.

"You didn't and still don't believe, but now you would. Elect! Animal Soul!" Carlos yelled, glowing silver.

"You want hard solid evidence. Take it and observe how it's done. Elect! Animal Soul!" Sanusin yelled, glowing red.

"Elite Otamon!" Elite Otamon announced.

"Vailmon!" Vailmon announced.

"Chaos Otamon!" Chaos Otamon announced.

"Chargemon!" Chargemon announced.

White Fox's eyes widened with shock and surprise, finally believing them.

"The Cat Animal Soul. The Eagle Animal Soul. The Panther Animal Soul. The Rhino Animal Soul." He muttered, breathless.

"You bet. Now do you believe us?" Elite Otamon asked.

"Definitely." White Fox replied.

"That means we should scratch Dave off." Chaos Otamon sighed.

"No. He might be a spy for the Nova Alliance or Neutronese." Elite Otamon reminded.

"Quite true. Every species have their spies in different worlds and dimensions, spying on the technology the most." White Fox agreed.

"Reelect!" Elite Otamon whispered, glowing green and changing back into Travis.

"Reelect!" Vailmon whispered, glowing pink and changing back into Heather.

"Reelect!" Chaos Otamon whispered, glowing silver and changing back into Lawrence.

"Reelect!" Chargemon whispered, glowing red and changing back into Kelly.

"We'll need to keep a watch on Nathan." Heather reminded.

"On Nathan? But why? Is he an Animal Soul?" White Fox asked.

"Yep. The Animal Soul of the Dolphin." Heather replied.

White Fox fell back along with Mr. Actolith and Misterim.

"How are you so sure?" Misterim asked.

"Because Malutenfah mentioned that two other Digital Universal Animals would awaken, and the two are the Dolphin and the Dragon." Lawrence replied.

"Nathan loves Dolphins, so he must be the Dolphin animal soul." Heather continued.

"Also you said Mr. Actolith that Nathan was part of the ones that we could trust, since his animal soul was going to awaken." Travis finished.

"I didn't say that! I said that they would get it and not for it to awaken! Oh god, then that means that the Digital Universal Animals are basically in students from this school." Mr. Actolith moaned.

"May we go home now? I'm starting to get tired." Kelly requested.

Mr. Actolith laughed, "Tired? So quick? Oh maybe because you're the Rhino. No offense. Anyway, the training is over for today, you've all done pretty well. Yes all of you may go home now. I'll go and let Nathan leave with you, so you can keep an eye on him."

Mr. Actolith left the field.

"Guys? Where are our school bags?" Lawrence asked.

"Didn't we leave them in the locker room?" Travis asked.

"No. When I was there, one of the things I did was look for them and I didn't find them." Lawrence replied.

"No need to worry. Your suits as far as Mr. Actolith said and White Fox say are that they store a lot of stuff, no matter how long or big it is. The belt is the one that can store the stuff the most. You'll get to understand on how to use them be yourselves." Misterim explained.

Mr. Actolith came back with Nathan, who had his school bag with him.

"Wait here all of you. I'll just go in and get Nathan's suit." Mr. Actolith informed, entering the building on the field.

Nathan was basically polite and quiet when he was with other people or by himself. That didn't mean that he wasn't social though.

"Heather? What's going on?" He asked.

"I'll tell you everything once we get back home." Heather replied.

"And believe everything she says, because it would be the truth and the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Travis joked.

Heather elbowed him in the stomach slightly and playfully. After that, Travis shut up.

"I guess you got that from Kari." He whispered.

Heather smirked. Mr. Actolith came out with an orange uniform and gave it to Nathan. Nathan took it, with his school bag over his shoulder still.

"You can go and change in the locker room." Mr. Actolith nodded.

Nathan nodded and went into the locker room. A few moments later he came out in the orange uniform. His school bag wasn't with him.

"Your school bag and clothes are in your belt so don't worry." Mr. Actolith explained.

"I'm not, I saw them enter the belt. The uniform is really great, thanks!" Nathan thanked.

Mr. Actolith smiled, "Now there is somebody who approves of my inventions!"

Heather; Travis; Lawrence; Kelly; White Fox and Misterim all frowned. Nathan went over to his older sister.

"So you love dolphins, don't you?" Travis asked.

Nathan smiled, lowering his head, "Yeah I do."

"Anyway, we better get going and keep the look out for you-know-what." Kelly reminded.

"Yeah sure we do. Bye all." Travis nodded, walking away.

"Oh uh. Bye to the three of you." Heather stated, hastily.

She ran after Travis hastily with Nathan. Soon after a while they were followed by Kelly and Lawrence. All five of them left the school grounds and headed for home.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

_To be continued..._


	6. Photons of Aimermon

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Episode 5:** Photons of Aimermon

**Author's Notes:** This is one of two documents that were planned to be uploaded today. Today is the 13th of May, 2006: my birthday! It wasn't when I wrote this though. Anyways, if I don't finish the other document in time, this would have to do. I had this done before my birthday, but because of my birthday, this chapter is my gift to you readers on this day, being my birthday. It's nice to get anonymous reviews and it's fine with me by using my character names.

It has been more than a month since I last uploaded and it's worth it. I got Sims Unleashed some time ago and it's taking my time. I'm be more than happy with more anonymous reviews so don't be shy, including signed reviews are more than welcome. Without further ado, Ammaar Al-Jallad brings to you Episode 5: Photons of Aimermon. I meant no offense when I wrote this episode. Enjoy! Remia...

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Amy here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: Yamuchi returned home to find out about the true reason why the missile sites were there. He told his story and left for training. Tamusai returned home very tired, but got interrogated by her parents. Luckily, I backed her up as she said the same things I said. Carlos returned home to Simon, only to find that his parents won't return until three weeks later.

"He found out the true reason of the missile sites by Simon and he told his younger brother about what has been happening. Sanusin found out about his sister's kidnapping, so he rushed to the park along with Galactic Otamon and both freed Sue, finding out stuff about what happened in the Tamers dimension, along with info on Sanusin's father. The next day all of them had a meeting, but Mr. Miczu interrupted them, as fatefully as Mr. Actolith saved them.

"They got their Galactic uniforms. It was found out that Mr. Miczu was a spy, but is Dave a spy too or not? Nathan joined the group and is suspected to be the animal soul of the dolphin. On with the conclusion."

* * *

Heather and Nathan returned home from school early in their Galactic uniform. Mr. and Mrs. Stachi though heard them come in and rushed out of their room... naked! Heather gasped and Nathan looked shocked.

"Why are you two back early from school?" Mrs. Stachi asked, surprised.

"Why are you two naked?" Heather retorted.

Mrs. and Mr. Stachi looked at themselves and hurried back into their room. Heather and Nathan laughed.

"Well, that's a rare site." Nathan giggled.

"Yeah." Heather agreed.

Both of them went into Heather's room and Heather sat on one of her chairs. Nathan sat on her bed, staring at her. Heather sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"O.K. What do you want to know first?" She asked.

"How about why Mr. Actolith came to my class and took me from it?" Nathan asked.

Heather sighed again, opening her eyes.

"Well because we suspect you're the Dolphin Animal Soul." She replied.

"Dolphin Animal Soul? What's that?" Nathan asked.

"An Animal Soul is what is part of some of us. By it we can elect to the animal soul we are. Mine is that of an eagle: my variable form is that of Vailmon. Variable is the name of the first level that we can get to as an animal soul. As an animal soul, we have stuff and abilities that the animal soul in us has. For instance, an eagle has wings, a beak and strong; sharp; curved claws, so do I in my variable form." Heather replied.

"So if I'm the Dolphin animal soul, I'll be able to swim and hop in water: seas or oceans. Also, I'll have fins and flippers." Nathan smiled.

"Yes. Unfortunately though, your animal soul hasn't awakened yet so you can't swim yet." Heather commented.

"Oh. Who else is an animal soul?" Nathan asked.

"I'm already one, that of an eagle, like I said before. Travis, or Yamuchi, is that of a cat. Lawrence, or Carlos, is that of a panther. Kelly, or Sanusin, is that of a rhinoceros. Wait a minute! You saw Yamuchi in his variable form of Elite Otamon: the black cat? You also saw me in my variable form when I was wild, and I fought against Elite Otamon in my variable form: the furious eagle? You also saw Carlos in his variable form: the black panther?" Heather asked.

"You mean at school a few days back? Yeah, I and Spencer, with some others, saw all three of you." Nathan nodded.

"But you didn't see Sanusin in his variable form, did you?" Heather asked.

"The next day I did see a rhinoceros angry by myself, when I was going to have something to drink." Nathan replied.

"So you saw all of us, but you didn't see Yamuchi in his Quartz form." Heather noted.

"Quartz Form? What's that?" Nathan asked.

Heather smiled, "Quartz form is the next level after variable; Yamuchi is the only one who can get to it currently."

"How did he get to it?" Nathan asked.

"By saving Takato and his determination on defeating Shinigami D-Reaper, and he did with only one attack after he quartz elected." Heather replied.

"Why do you; Travis; Lawrence and Kelly all have nicknames?" Nathan asked.

"Because we won't be known by who we are in those names; we'd be able to move around in ease." Heather replied.

"What's your nickname?" Nathan asked.

"Tamusai Stachi." Heather replied.

Just then, Mr. Stachi entered dressed with a very angry look on his face, Mrs. Stachi was behind him with a worried and concerned look. Heather jumped off of the chair, backing away. Nathan jumped off of the bed and clenched his left fist, gritting his teeth. Heather went beside Nathan and prepared herself, clenching both of her fists and narrowing her eyes.

This act seemed to surprise both Mr. Stachi and Mrs. Stachi; they gasped shocked and Mr. Stachi's angry look faded away.

"What do you two want?" Heather asked, demanding.

This also surprised the Stachi parents, glancing at each other, not believing that Heather and Nathan would rebel against them.

"We just want to know why you two are home early from school." Mrs. Stachi replied, calmly.

Nathan relaxed, blinking and just stared at his parents.

"Should we tell them?" Nathan asked.

"No! Mr. Actolith said to trust nobody outside." Heather replied.

"Tell us what? You both can trust us." Mr. Stachi assured, calmly.

"It has to deal with safety and security, so we can't tell neither of you." Heather refused.

"What were you two talking about then?" Mrs. Stachi asked.

"We were telling each other secrets that has nothing to deal with neither of you." Heather replied, coldly.

Those words seemed to hurt Mr. and Mrs. Stachi emotionally, as they were speechless for awhile with sad looks. Nathan hated to see his parents like that, he turned to Heather.

"Why don't we tell them? We are hurting them!" He complained.

"We'll risk hurting them. We can't risk our safety and security of us being a certain thing." Heather replied.

This gave a hint to Mr. and Mrs. Stachi, but they were still confused. Mr. Stachi sighed and closed his eyes, pointing to the entrance of the house.

"If you don't want to share things with us and you can't trust us, then leave this house now and don't come back." He decided, calmly.

Heather and Nathan were shocked.

"Come on! Let's tell them... It has to deal with... ummm." Nathan started, but was cut off, with Heather covering his mouth with her hand.

She looked directly at her father, "Dad, you can't be serious!" She exclaimed.

"I'm dead serious! Both of you leave now!" Mr. Stachi insisted.

Heather knew when her father was serious, and she knew that this was serious, since she sensed it. Nathan sensed it also. Both solemnly walked quietly out of Heather's room and out of the house.

"Don't worry about your stuff, we'll dumb them on the yard so you all can collect it." Mr. Stachi called after them.

* * *

Nathan and Heather heard what their father said, and both were hurt hard badly, staring at the ground in front of their house sadly. Travis saw them, as he was on the sidewalk, looking worried and confused. He walked over to them.

"What happened?" He asked.

Heather began to sob and embraced Travis. Travis accepted it and returned the hug tightly, with Heather starting to cry. Travis looked at Nathan, who had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Travis repeated.

"Dad told us to leave and not return." Nathan replied, sniffing, the tears beginning to fall.

"Oh." Travis whispered.

He smiled, while with his left hand, he wiped away Nathan's tears caringly.

"What about you?" Heather asked, calming down a little.

"Same thing happened to me. I won't be surprised if the same thing happened to Carlos and Sanusin." Travis replied.

Travis was still in his Galactic uniform.

"It didn't and won't." Heather sighed.

"Oh yeah. Sanusin is only living with his mother and his younger sister. Carlos' parents are out for 3 weeks. No wonder." Travis sighed.

"I was telling Nathan about us as us being Animal Souls, when mom and dad interrupted us. They wanted to know why we arrived early from school and Nathan wanted to tell them, but I refused, so our parents don't know anything about it." Heather explained, releasing Travis.

Travis smiled and with his right gloved hand, wiped away the tears that were coming down Heather's face caringly. Heather couldn't help but smile.

"So then we can't go to your place." Nathan moaned, sadly.

"Spencer and your brother would be coming back normally though." Heather reminded.

"We'll then need to find a place for us to live in." Travis decided.

"You're right, we can't stay here as school would be over soon as well as jobs." Heather remembered.

All three of them walked down the sidewalk, leaving both of their homes, starting to search for a new one.

"Don't you think we'll get to a new home faster if we elected?" Heather asked.

"Excellent suggestion!" Travis replied.

"Thanks. Elect! Animal Soul!"

"Vailmon!"

"Beautiful." Nathan whispered, staring at Vailmon.

Vailmon blushed, "Thanks."

"My turn." Travis informed.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**With a green grassy plain as the background, while the crest of myths in the center, spinning in green. Travis appeared in the center floating. Meows and hisses, louder than before, were heard, as Travis grinned.**

**"Quartz Elect! Mystic Soul!" Travis yelled.**

**The Ancient Cat Soul was launched from the S-Cat. A green sphere appeared, while it surrounded Travis totally and transparently, as Travis himself glowed green. He went on all fours, as he clothes disappeared, as if they vaporized. Black fur covers the skin, as his legs; arms; hands and feet change to that of a cat. His faces changes to that of a cat too, as a green mane appears. Two pairs of linked green feathered wings appear. **

**Armor appears last on the chest, pads appear on the knees of the legs. The S-Cat is around his neck like a collar. The Crest of Myths is engraved in green on its snout. The captain ribbon is around its right upper foreleg, with its goggles hanging loosely around his neck below the S-Cat. The cap appears on its head, as its paws are covered with mittened green mittens. **

**Finally, the tail shows last that is 15 inches behind long, which is stripped black-green, with green hair at the tip. It punches through the green transparent sphere once the glowing has stopped, with its front left paw, which is clenched. Breaking free, it lands gracefully on the green star pad, as it raises its head and all its fur stiffens as the finishing phase.**

**"Galactic Otamon!" It announced in a strong firm tone, growling.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

Nathan's jaw dropped, once he saw Galactic Otamon.

"Change in style?" Vailmon asked.

"No, but this form is better than before. More agility and speed. I guess because I have my S-Cat now is the reason why I have a different form than before." Galactic Otamon replied.

Galactic Otamon was larger and fiercer than Garurumon.

"Choosing between riding on my sister's back and your back, I'd chose yours." Nathan decided.

"Hop on then." Galactic Otamon allowed.

"Really!? Thanks!" Nathan cheered.

Galactic Otamon smiled, lowering himself. Nathan hopped on and held on tight. Vailmon took to the air. Nobody was around to see the electing, which was a good thing.

"I'll beat you to an island in the ocean." Galactic Otamon decided, looking up.

Vailmon shook her head, "Not if I can help it."

She flapped her wings and flew away. Galactic Otamon knelt backwards and Nathan knew what was going to come. He held tighter, but that didn't affect Galactic Otamon at all; he didn't feel it. Without warning Galactic Otamon pounced forward and started his run, quickly gaining on Vailmon. Vailmon looked back, while looking shocked.

"I told you I was faster." Galactic Otamon grinned.

Without him seeing it, a tunnel appeared in front of Galactic Otamon and Nathan gasped. Galactic Otamon noticed the black hole tunnel; he gasped and tried to stop, but he was too late. He along with Nathan were sucked in it. The tunnel closed behind Galactic Otamon and Vailmon noticed that he along with Nathan vanished somehow. She was paying too much attention on their disappearance that she didn't notice the attack.

* * *

"Maintenance Flare!"

A blue flare of fire that was the shape and figure of a wrench headed towards Vailmon.

"Rhino Horn!" Chargemon's voice yelled.

"Chaos Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

Vailmon turned her head in time to see the flare coming to her, but just before it hit her, the two other attacks hit it and all of them cancelled each other in time. Vailmon landed in between Chargemon and Chaos Otamon, staring up to the flying blue dragon that had a white underbelly with blue spikes on its back and a curved sharp blue horn on its snout; its eyes were blue as its wings were dragon-like that were spiked along the sides.

"Where are Yamuchi and Nathan?" Chargemon asked.

"I don't know. One moment they were behind me, and the next they were gone!" Vailmon exclaimed.

"Let's forget about them now and deal with this animal soul." Chaos Otamon reminded.

"It must be the animal soul of the dragon, but who is it?" Chargemon asked.

"If we defeat it then there is a chance that we'll find out." Chaos Otamon replied.

The dragon landed with a crash onto the ground in front of them.

"Let's all attack now! Metal Wolf Claw!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"Starlight Explosion!" Vailmon yelled.

"Armor Plates!" Chargemon yelled.

The dragon gracefully jumped into the air, taking to the sky, flapping its wings and avoiding the attacks. He spread his wings to their full length, as his wings glowed blue. All the attacks hit the ground where he was, where they exploded. All that was left was a five feet long crater. Blue acidic droplets appeared on the wings that were still glowing. When the glowing stopped, the dragon attacked.

"Functional Pour!" The dragon yelled

Blue acidic droplets fell onto Vailmon; Chargemon and Chaos Otamon like rain, as they all cried in agony, each droplet hitting them. Vailmon fell from the sky to the ground and returned to human, but Heather was hurt; not unconscious. Chargemon collapsed on his legs and returned to human, fainting. Chaos Otamon fell to the ground with smoke coming off of him and he returned to human, fainting. The dragon grinned.

"Only one left." It stated.

Heather gasped.

"Maintenance..." It started.

"Lion Photons!" A voice yelled.

The dragon quickly put its wings in front of its body, as the attack hit its wings, doing nothing. Heather rolled onto her stomach and looked in front of her to see who was behind her. A lion with a purple mane; brown skin and no armor with purple gloves, along with light grey claws. Its body was that of a lion with a purple tail stripped brown, 7.5 inches behind it. Heather knew that she would be fine, even though Travis and Nathan weren't around. She fainted secure in herself.

She disappeared in a beam of pink light, as Lawrence disappeared in a beam of silver light. Kelly disappeared in a beam of red light, as the lion pounced onto the dragon.

* * *

Heather regained conscious, opening her eyes to see Travis staring down at her smiling, she smiled back.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Safe, in the Realm of Time." Travis replied.

"I thought I was in the real world when that lion showed up. Where are Carlos and Sanusin?" Heather asked.

"Carlos is back in his home in his bed unconscious and so is Sanusin. The lion is Aimermon, as the dragon is Malmainmon: both Digital Universal Animals." Travis replied.

"How did I get here?" Heather asked.

"I and Nathan beamed you here, as we did with the others." Travis replied.

Heather sat in the bed and stood up, she had a slight headache, but Travis helped her out, holding her hand. They both walked into the monitor cudilas, where they saw Aimermon and Malmainmon battling. Both took seats in front watching, as Nathan was already there watching.

"Malmainmon is extremely strong as you saw, since he was able to take you; Carlos and Sanusin all down, but it seems that Aimermon is more than a match to him." Travis noted.

"I admit, Malmainmon is extremely strong. But I owe my life to Aimermon, he saved me from that flare." Heather admitted.

"I would of, but I decided not to show once Aimermon did." Travis informed.

"What do you know of them?" Nathan asked.

"Malmainmon - Demon Variable - Mythical Elite Code - His attacks are Functional Pour and Maintenance Flare. Even though his color is blue, he is still demon type, he is extremely strong as he can take on a few of other variables, it would take a Magna Quartz to totally defeat him."

"Aimermon - Magna Variable - Mammal Elite Code - His attacks are Lion Photons and Lion Spirit. Aimermon is as agile as Chaos Otamon and Elite Otamon combined. He attacks suddenly, while he pounces higher than any other ground variable."

"But if only a Magna Quartz can beat Malmainmon, then how will Aimermon succeed?" Heather asked.

"He won't. He hopes he can just make him retreat." Travis replied.

"What's Magna and Demon?" Nathan asked.

Travis looked at Heather, "You didn't explain that to him I presume."

"I was about to when dad entered." Heather shrugged.

Travis sighed, "Fine then. Magna is the good type of variables, as Demon is the bad type of variables. Very simple."

"And you two are?" Nathan asked.

"Both of us are Magna; Sanusin and Carlos are Demon type." Travis replied.

"But just because Demon is the bad type doesn't mean that they aren't good, or that they're evil." Heather added.

"Exactly. Take Carlos for instance: his form of Chaos Otamon is demon, but he still helps us out." Travis agreed.

"I hope I'll be Magna too." Nathan whispered.

"You would, don't worry." Travis assured.

Malmainmon delivered a solid punch to Aimermon's face, sending the lion crashing back to the ground onto his back. Aimermon growled, recovering from it, while he pounced towards Malmainmon, making his claws longer. Swiftly and accurately, Aimermon slashed at the dragon's reptilian skin on his chest, which made an injury. Malmainmon growled in anger and agony.

"This isn't over." It growled.

It flew away leaving Aimermon where he was, as he landed gracefully on the ground. Travis turned the hologram off, just before Aimermon turned back to human, so they didn't see who it was.

"We could have seen who it was! Why did you do that?" Heather demanded.

"We'll find out in time Tamusai. We'll find out both of their identities, but I'll need to defeat them both as Galactic Otamon without any interference. Anyway, since Sanusin wasn't doing his job and that's fine with me, I'll spy on Dave while you two stay here and stay in contact with me." Travis explained.

Nathan nodded.

"O.K. Good luck." Heather muttered

"Thanks. Salam!" Travis informed, leaving the house and the Realm of Time.

Nathan shrugged and begun to think of what he would look like in his variable form. Heather couldn't help but feel worried for Travis, she sighed and begun to think of what has been happening recently.

* * *

Travis returned back to the real world and went to Dave's home. He got to the entrance and tried to look in the house to see if there was any movement there. He didn't sense anything. He sighed and turned around, kneeling his back on the wall. He nodded to himself, thinking of a way to sneak in. He went around the house where there was no wall, but fence was around it. When he found it, he climbed on to the top, where he saw Dave in his blue long hair, sitting mediating.

In a few seconds, Dave turned into an alien. Travis gasped as he saw it, as it was all in green slime with a golden cape behind him, Travis couldn't recognize the symbol or mark on the center of the cape, but as he looked at it something hit him. Visions of battles occurring in space was shown as alien spaceships battled against other ships. However, the mothership of the opponent ships were destroying their enemies one by one with ease.

The rest of the suffering space fighter ships retreated, a green black-hole opened in space, but only one of the ships went through retreating, as the rest were destroyed by their enemies. He was familiar with the area he was seeing, as it was his neighborhood. The same mothership that was victorious before appeared as it started launching strange alien ammo.

The people on the ground just saw it, as a lot of humans were hit, while they vaporized. Travis gasped shocked, knowing that they were already dead. His anger grew, clenching his fists once he saw his family each get hit. His brother; mother and father all vaporized. Others that Travis knew also were killed: Amy; Stacey; Simon; Samantha; Sue and some of his friends' parents. Mr. and Mrs. Ultinate; Mr. and Mrs. Tracker; Mr. and Mrs. Stablin; Mr. and Mrs. Jawhiz.

An ammo was going to hit Travis' friends, but he saw stars fired from a strange space ship, the stars were energetic spinning around in emerald with a green glow. The stars cancelled out the other alien weapons. He sighed and shook his head, coming back to reality. He saw Dave still in his alien form staring at him, Travis gasped and accidentally released his hold on the fence. He was surprised and scared, as he fell onto the grass on his back, without any injury though.

Dave grabbed Travis by the leg and pulled him into the yard. He closed the gate behind him. Travis clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes.

"You can relax Travis; I won't harm you." Dave assured, calmly.

Travis knew he could trust Dave's word even though he was still in his alien form.

"I know of the visions of what you saw. If you're guessing that I'm a spy of some alien specie, I'm not. The ship that escaped through the emerald hyper jump, or E.H.J for short, was my ship. The mothership and its fighters were my specie's enemy: main enemy. I'm though not surprised that you're not shocked or surprised to see an alien for the first time in your life." Dave smiled.

"Do you have anything to do with the Nova Alliance?" Travis asked.

"My specie and I know of them, but we have nothing to do with them. We've both heard of each other, the species, but we all left each other alone. Solartan and Neutronese were too sneaky; they entered our space and found out about our planets before we knew about their true identities, they escaped through their black space gate." Dave explained.

"Is this your true form, as your human form is just a disguise?" Travis asked.

"Yes, this is my true form. My human form is really only a disguise. Man, you sure are clever for a person your age and fearless." Dave complimented.

Travis smiled, "Thanks."

"But I want to know why you are too sneaky when you are around me and you don't talk to me?" Dave asked.

"For why I am sneaky is because I suspected that you were a spy of some specie. As for why I don't or didn't talk to you is because I'm not very social and I do like being mysterious. My question is though, why didn't you come with us to school this morning?" Travis asked.

"I need to change back to my alien form at least once every day. I did so in the morning and that's why I didn't come with you guys. As you just find out to, my parents aren't my true blood parents, they are my adopted parents but they don't know who I really am though. That's why I take my time in here in changing into my true alien self for a minute or two, while I change back to my human form. Don't tell a soul about me though." Dave hissed, in a firm voice.

"I won't and call me Yamuchi." Travis nodded.

Dave raised his blue slimy eye brow, "Yamuchi? But that isn't your real name. Tell me the story and you can trust me not to tell anybody, as no soul knows who I truly am but you."

Travis sighed, "Yamuchi is the name I have chosen for myself, so that the Codelimin Research Corporation and the Codelimin Training Institute wouldn't find me. However, both of them did and a few of my other friends were also captured. Why? Well, because we can change into an animal soul of a Digimon or Codelimin."

Dave gasped, "Did you say animal soul?"

Travis nodded.

"Which one?" Dave asked.

"That of the Cat." Travis replied.

"Wehalonusee! Sawenotensa! Are there any other Digital Universal Animals with you?" Dave asked, enthusiastically.

"Yes. That of the eagle; panther and rhinoceros. There is also the lion and dragon, but they are both wild, at least for the dragon." Travis replied.

"Who are the humans to be exact?" Dave asked.

"The Eagle Animal Soul is Tamusai; the panther is Carlos; the rhinoceros is Sanusin. We still don't know who the lion and dragon are. Why?" Travis asked.

"What are those three real names?" Dave asked.

"I can't tell you." Travis replied.

"If you won't tell me then I won't answer your 'why?' question." Dave reasoned.

Travis sighed, 'I can't give Heather; Kelly and Lawrence away.' He thought.

"Thank you." Dave smiled.

Travis looked up shocked at Dave.

"You... You can read minds?!" Travis asked, shocked.

"Yes, but only if there is certain information we want to know about. I can also see you got to the Famonaz form." Dave replied.

"Famonaz form?" Travis asked.

"It's what you call 'Quartz'. My specie, which we called ourselves Distanolaython, know about the Warriors of Space, which is what my specie calls the Digital Universal Animals, as they are legend but it was only a faking story. A lot of youngsters in the specie knew that, but they still liked to hear it time and time again, as it was too much exciting to them.

"Catilas; Eaglilas; Pantherilas; Rhinoilas; Dragonilas; Lionilas; Batilas; Dolphinilas; Leopardilas, all of them ending in ilas means that they are Space Warriors and liberators. I think you can know the name of what humans call them. I also know how dearly you care for the girl, you don't need to try to hide it from me." Dave smiled.

Travis smiled and blushed, "I wish that I could block you!"

"The Warriors of Space can block mind reading from other creatures yes, but I guess you didn't get that ability yet." Dave sighed.

His skin was slimy green, as he had four horizontal eyes, two pairs below each other. A golden robe was around him, covering the rest of his body. A car door closing was heard and footsteps followed. Dave quickly got tense.

"Quickly, you better leave." He urged.

Travis nodded, "I won't tell anybody about you."

"Tell your friends that you are the Warriors of Space, but nobody else." Dave informed.

Travis nodded and went to the gate to see if the coast was clear, it was. Travis left the yard, waving at Dave. Dave waved back in reply and returned to his human form and walked away. Travis sighed, knowing he was all alone and safe. He beamed out, leaving the world and the dimension, in a green beam light.

* * *

He reappeared in the Realm of Time and walked to his house. He entered and saw that Heather and Nathan were still in the monitor cudilas. They both looked up once they heard Travis enter, Heather sighed in relief.

"What did you find out?" Nathan asked.

"That Dave isn't a spy at all." Travis replied.

"Then you can scratch him off." Nathan sighed.

Travis nodded.

"I was planning on asking Nathan how..." Heather started.

"Call me Dolodee." Nathan interrupted.

Heather stared at her youngest brother weirdly. Travis nodded.

"How what Tamusai?" He asked.

"How you and him got here." Heather finished.

"Well I'll tell you then, Dolodee doesn't tell the story as well as I do." Travis decided, as he sat down.

"I-Go ahead." Heather muttered.

"Very well then, it all started when I was still Galactic Otamon and Dolodee was on my back, as I was chasing you..."

* * *

_... Flashback ..._

"_Suddenly, while I wasn't looking, I think Dolodee was though, what Dave calls an Emerald Hyper Jump, appeared and I went through with him._"

Galactic Otamon noticed the black hole tunnel and gasped and tried to stop, but he was too late, as he along with Nathan were sucked in it. Galactic Otamon was too surprised to react at first as how the tunnel appeared. It was spiraling around, as Galactic Otamon seemed to be in the center. He knew that his wings usage would be of no use, so he didn't try to fly.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"It seems we're traveling to somewhere." Galactic Otamon replied.

"I guess so since I don't feel like being sucked to death." Nathan muttered.

Galactic Otamon chuckled, "Maybe Black Holes might suck a person to death and they might not, but either way what we're traveling through isn't a black hole."

"If it isn't a black hole then it must be a tunnel." Nathan decided.

Galactic Otamon shook his head, "No, a tunnel would lead us to a different place on the same dimension, I can sense however that we have already left our dimension."

"Digital Universal Animals can sense that stuff?" Nathan asked, astonished.

"I guess so." Galactic Otamon replied.

'I wonder how and why though.' He thought.

"But to what dimension are we going to then? It could be any one." Nathan commented.

Galactic Otamon nodded, "Yeah I know... Hey look there's light!"

Nathan grinned, "And when there's light at the end then that means our traveling is over."

"Yeah." Galactic Otamon agreed.

The wormhole literally spit them out, as it closed behind them. Galactic Otamon landed gracefully on the ground in the Realm of Time. Nathan hopped off of Galactic Otamon and spun himself slowly with his hands spread out. He made himself fall on his back on the grass and flowers flat. He breathed in some clean unpolluted air satisfied. Galactic Otamon smiled and went over. Nathan sat up.

"Wherever we are, it sure is a beautiful clean place." He sighed.

"That's how the Realm of Time is." Galactic Otamon replied.

"Realm of Time?" Nathan asked, staring at Galactic Otamon.

"Yep, my realm. As far as I know it's this huge plain, with all these short flowers around." Galactic Otamon replied.

Nathan quickly jumped to his feet and looked at where he was lying and sitting. Flowers were bent and maybe dead, but no major harm was done.

"Oh. I killed some plants!" Nathan moaned.

Galactic Otamon grinned, "It surely is fine, as pollination would still save the flowers."

"How do you know it's the Realm of Time?" Nathan asked, turning to him.

"Well, for starters, it's an instinct. Also I've been here once... Maybe twice, I'm not sure." Galactic Otamon replied.

"When were you here before?" Nathan asked.

"When I first changed to Elite Otamon to fight away Baihumon, but I don't know why I was to do it then and now." Galactic Otamon replied, confused.

"Maybe because Baihumon wanted the Realm of Time to be part of her side of the Particle Dimension." Nathan suggested.

"Possible, but why would she want it?" Galactic Otamon wondered.

"How about we live here." Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, but where and without Tamusai?" Galactic Otamon asked.

Nathan scratched his head and looked around at the beautiful plain.

"Without sis I don't know. How are we going to bring her here and really where to shelter?" He wondered.

* * *

_**Universal Animals! Elect! Universal Animals are the Heroes! Change into Quartz! Universal Animals!**_

**With a green grassy plain as the background, as the crest of myths in the center, spinning in green. Galactic Otamon appeared on the green star pad. Meows and hisses were heard, as Galactic Otamon grinned.**

**"Quartz Re-Elect!" Galactic Otamon yelled.**

**The Ancient Cat Soul was launched back into the S-Cat. A green sphere appeared and surrounded Galactic Otamon totally and transparently, as Galactic Otamon himself glowed green. He went on his back legs, as his black fur disappeared and his skin reappears, as his legs; arms; hands and feet change back to human. His face changes back to human, as his mane disappears, along with the armor and pads. **

**His linked wings fade away, as his tail disappears. The Galactic uniform covers his body along with his jacket; ribbon; cap; belt; gloves and the rest of the uniform. Travis punches out with ease, as he's back to normal with the crest of myths gone from his forehead.**

_**Fusion Elect! Universal Animals! The Code of Adventure! Digital Souls!**_

* * *

"We would need a special computer or high tech to build us a house somehow." Travis informed.

"Yeah, but where to get it on this realm?" Nathan asked.

"Like this." Travis smiled, clicking his fingers.

A miniature laptop appeared floating in front of Travis, he grabbed it and started working on it, sitting down. Nathan bent over to watch. In a few minutes, Travis looked up from his miniature laptop and saw a few yards away from him: a house which was a seven storey, the seventh being a roof and the first was the basement. Nathan looked at the building in awe.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Travis stood up and sucked in the miniature laptop into his belt.

"Through the computer. I would prefer to call my miniature laptop, SC-Mythalis: standing for Super Computer Mythalis." Travis replied.

"Oh O.K." Nathan nodded.

"Let's go check it out from the inside." Travis suggested, starting to walk away.

Nathan followed him. After a few minutes, they reached the building. Travis turned the knob and opened the door, the door opened noiseless. He and Nathan stepped in, while Travis closed the door behind them, with a slight slam, as it was echoed in the room. Nathan jumped startled and Travis chuckled, noticing but stayed quiet. Nathan sighed, calming down.

"What would this room be?" He asked.

"It's sort of large... What do you say it would be the reception room?" Travis asked.

"And who would be the receptionist?" Nathan asked.

Travis grinned, "I have the perfect person."

Nathan frowned, "She wouldn't accept."

"You don't know." Travis argued.

"You don't know Tamusai as well as I do either!" Nathan snapped.

Travis sighed and looked around the room.

"It's doesn't matter anyway; nobody would want to come and it would only be us." He shrugged.

"I guess you're right. We would need a bedroom; bathroom and kitchen." Nathan informed.

"Bedroom and kitchen are already done, the bathroom is done also, but it's different from earth or our dimension." Travis explained.

"How? You did them when you were doing the house itself?" Nathan asked, sort of surprised.

"Yep. It's just through that door." Travis replied, pointing to the other door in the room.

Nathan frowned. Travis grinned, went over and turned the doorknob, opening the door. On the other side was a hallway with an elevator at the other side, but with two pairs of doors on either side of the hallway. Nathan looked and once again gasped surprised.

"What's the fourth door for?" He asked.

"Go and see for yourself." Travis replied.

Nathan went to the second left door in the hallway and went into the room. Travis followed him grinning. Inside was a big surveillance room or cudilas, what Travis called the monitor room. He got out his SC-Mythalis and put it in the middle pad in the far side of the room. Immediately, all pads had either super computers on them or holographic screens or monitors. Travis smiled: his SC-Mythalis being the core of the whole Super Tech. in the room.

On one holographic screen, something came on. It quickly got Travis' and Nathan's attention. It was when Malmainmon was doing his Functional Pour on Vailmon; Chargemon and Chaos Zonemon.

"Oh no! Sis is in trouble and by the dragon animal soul!" Nathan growled, clenching his fists.

Travis was planning on helping them out, especially when the dragon's attack was going to hit Heather. But he changed his mind once the lion animal soul intervened. Nathan sighed.

"That was a close one." He whispered.

"Yeah. We better get the three of them out of there from the dragon's harm, as the lion seems that he isn't wild." Travis agreed, hurrying over to his SC-Mythalis.

He gave it some orders, while both he and Nathan saw Heather disappearing in a pink light beam. Lawrence disappeared in a silver light beam, while Kelly disappeared in a red light beam.

"What did you do?" Nathan asked, curiously.

"I sent Tamusai here to the bedroom, as I sent Carlos back to his home, while I also sent Sanusin back to his home." Travis replied.

"Oh, so they're all safe?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I'll go check on Tamusai." Travis replied, leaving the room.

Nathan sat on one of the chairs available, and started watching the battle between Malmainmon and Aimermon.

"_And the rest you already know._"

_... End Flashback ..._

* * *

"Interesting." Heather blinked.

"So since the three of us are here, are we going to school tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

Travis sighed, "You can go if you want to, I'm not."

"Why not?" Heather asked.

Travis shrugged, "I don't need to study anymore."

"Oh! So you like know everything?!" Heather asked, starting to get annoyed

"No. That's not what I meant. I meant that my S-Cat _and_ your S-Eagle give us all the knowledge we need to survive." Heather replied.

Heather blinked, "Come to think of it, my mind sort of has more knowledge than before I first turned into Vailmon."

"See. Same thing happened with me, but I still stayed in school, so people wouldn't think of me as bad or something and to please my parents also." Travis informed.

"So you didn't want to go to school in the first place?" Heather asked.

Travis blushed but he didn't try to hide it, "Well, one of the reasons why I went is to basically see you and to see my friends."

Heather smacked her forehead with her palm, "Just to see me?"

"That's one of the reasons, but not the only reason." Travis replied.

"You know where I live so you can come and visit me anytime, well before my father threw I and Dolodee out." Heather sighed.

"It doesn't matter now. I don't want to go back to school, period. Let the students and staff think what they want to think... Heck they might not even notice my own absence." Travis joked, grinning.

"Yeah, considering that the other students are still going and the staff doing their own business." Nathan sighed.

"And Mr. Miczu spying!" Heather hissed, hatefully.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Whoops! Dolodee doesn't know about the alien/spy stuff." Travis noted.

"Thanks for calling me Dolodee, but what alien/spy stuff?" Nathan asked.

"Dolodee, don't tell anybody that you like dolphins, nobody at all!" Heather told her brother strictly.

"Fine, but please explain stuff to me." Nathan pleaded.

Travis sighed, "You wouldn't understand Dolodee. For one thing, you aren't in the same class I am and for another you won't believe it."

Heather sighed, "Well, I don't understand it either... Not to the degree that you do."

Travis was going to say something, but he stopped and smirked.

"You know something? I forgot you were in the girls' building, no wonder you don't understand it." Travis stated.

"I said I understand some of it." Heather repeated.

Travis raised his index finger, "But not all of it. Anyway, both of you know White Fox right? The fox that has white fur?" He asked.

Heather and Nathan both nodded.

"Well, since Mr. Arteenlow is or now 'was' my history teacher. He brought White Fox to the class with him. White Fox told us some of the stories of his dimension and culture. Anihulmans; Cometous; Planetene; Solartan and Neutronese are all real, in his dimension and in this. A Solartan... Not a, but the Solartan Emperor was the one talking with Mr. Miczu and Carlos saw him." Travis stopped here.

"Why did you stop?" Heather asked.

At first Travis was speechless.

"... I... Uh, because you're fading!" He wailed.

Heather laughed, but Nathan looked at her and gasped. Heather looked at Nathan in confusion.

"Am I really fading?" She asked, shifting her eyes from Travis and Nathan.

"Yes, I'm... Afraid you are!" Travis nodded.

As prove that Heather was fading, she herself was seeing things blurry. She gasped.

"What's going on?" She asked, scared.

Travis wanted to help her and tried to stop the fading, but nothing came to his mind; he couldn't think of a way.

"We don't know." Nathan replied, worried.

In a flash Heather disappeared in a pink beam of light. Travis gasped.

* * *

"No." He growled, hitting his fist on the ground of the room.

"Yamuchi? You O.K.?" Nathan asked, starting to get worried for him, but he was still worried for his sister.

"I'm not O.K. Tamusai wouldn't just disappear like that! I didn't do anything or send her anywhere!" He yelled.

"But if you didn't then probably somebody else did." Nathan suggested.

Travis was going to reject the thought, but it did make sense.

"I care and worry for her too much. Who would take her?" He wondered, putting both of his palms on his head.

He sighed deeply, calming down.

"We've got to find her." He decided, determined.

"Yeah I agree with you but where? We would need the rest of the group's help too." Nathan reminded.

Travis sighed realizing something, "We wouldn't need to look, she'll find us. Whoever took her is using her somehow as bate, to get me."

"But who would know how much you care about her other than the ones that already know?" Nathan wondered.

Travis frowned, "I don't know but there's a big possibility that it's the U.S. government. They get this sort of information from their so called 'sources.'"

"I guess so, but why would they want you?" Nathan asked.

"Beats me, but if they hurt Tamusai then I'll..." Travis stopped and growled; he didn't want to think what they would do or try to do to her.

"To make this a bigger problem, Malmainmon is still wild and I don't have... Sorry, I mean my animal soul isn't awakened yet." Nathan reminded.

"Malmainmon is back in its human real form now, whoever he or she is. You mean Space Warrior." Travis whispered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Oh nothing." Travis sighed.

"I guess I would have to go to school tomorrow and see what's happening and tell them about Tamusai's disappearance." Nathan sighed.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

_To be continued..._


	7. Hiss of the Catilas

_Digimon Disciples: Digital Universal Animals_

By Scentomon

**Episode 6:** Hiss of the Catilas

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to upload two chapters on this New Year's, with this episode being one of them. The other was to be the chapter for 'Name's Takeru Ishida', but I'm kind of stuck in that story at the moment, though it would continue on. Since I'm uploading this after some time, some differences might be noticed, but I assure you, the differences also exist in the previous episodes.

Eid Mubarak to Muslims around the world, and happy new year's in general. There were events that I wrote down that occurred in a way which I didn't want them to occur, but for one thing, they came out like that, and I was really pressured to finish this episode before new year's. Also, mentally in my mind, there were certain more events in this episode, but didn't appear here. I'll have to suffice with this.

This should be a real treat for a few readers, since my last update was on my previous birthday. Enjoy! Remia...

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! The Cat Souls of Legend... The Eagle Souls of Legend... The Panther Souls of Legend... The Rhinoceros Souls of Legend... The Dolphin Souls of Legend... The Dragon Souls of Legend... The Lion Souls of Legend... The Bat Souls of Legend... The Leopard Souls of Legend... The Pigeon Souls of Legend... Outcast Animals! Digimon!_

"Sanusin here, previously on Digital Universal Animals: Tamusai explained to Dolodee much about the Digital Universal Animals, but their father threw them out of the house. They met up with Yamuchi, and the three decided on searching for a new home, but trouble arrived, just after Galactic Otamon and Dolodee went through some sort of tunnel. The wild dragon animal soul attacked, and Vailmon; Chaos Otamon and Chargemon were no match for him.

"Carlos and Sanusin were knocked unconscious, and the wild animal soul was about to finish Tamusai off, but a new animal soul appeared to save the day. The tamed lion animal soul fought the wild dragon animal soul, while Tamusai; Carlos and Sanusin were all withdrawn from battle. Tamusai reappeared in the home Yamuchi made up, in the realm of time, their new home.

"Yamuchi went back to Earth, and spied on Dave, quickly discovering some alarming news from him, since through his spying, Yamuchi discovered Dave as being an alien. Back in the realm of time, Yamuchi explained to Tamusai and Dolodee about the whole alien/spy stuff he knew about, but stopped when Tamusai blurred, and eventually vanished. On with the conclusion."

* * *

Heather's eyes stirred, and at first her eyesight was blurry, but upon opening her eyes completely, she saw clearly. The first thing she noticed was that she was sitting on some sort of chair, in an empty room. The strange thing was she wasn't tied to the chair in anyway. Heather glanced around the room, noticing natural light coming from the walls; ceiling and floor. The light was green.

She knelt down and touched the floor, feeling it being alive; smooth and soft. Curious, she stood back up at her feet and walked to a thin part of the wall. Upon reaching it, she glanced out and gasped.

"It's good to see you awake." A feminine voice stated.

Heather turned towards the voice startled, and her eyes widened. The feminine form smiled. The form was as tall as a grown female human, with her skin being silver slime, with a blue cape behind her. Four pairs of silver tentacles came out of her spine from behind. She had four horizontal eyes: two pairs below each other, with the eyes being purple. Besides the tentacles, the form had a pair of arms and hands, and a pair of legs.

All of them were of silver slime, with a white robe covering most of her body, which didn't include her head; hands and arm; lower thighs and legs, but the rest was covered by the white robe, tightened around the form's waist. The face wasn't a normal human form, but was more like a dinosaur's, with her head flat; small and two silver horns coming out from the back of her head. Heather knew it was that form that talked with her for one thing.

And for another, Heather knew she was in front of an alien. She was frozen in place, completely speechless. The alien shook her head.

"You don't need to be worried about me. Don't fear us. I give you my word we won't harm you." The alien assured.

"... How-How can I-I be sure?" Heather asked.

"Because Yamuchi met one of our kind, stationed back on Earth, being a male though." The alien replied.

Heather raised her eyebrow, "You're female?" She asked.

"Duh!" The alien replied. "Even all sorts of alien species have male and female genders, or how else would we reproduce?"

Heather blushed, and chuckled, getting over her fear.

"How do you know Yamuchi?" Heather asked, slowly approaching the alien.

The alien nodded, "Now that's more like it. I know who you are, but my name is Streanna of the Distanolaython. I know of Yamuchi, otherwise also known as Travis or Ammaar, because my specie has been watching the progress from this location on Earth, and have specifically been watching you; Yamuchi and those that are like you and Yamuchi." She explained.

Stopping in front of her, Heather blinked.

"You mean as Galactic Team?" Heather asked.

"Yes, since that's what you Warriors of Space call yourselves as a group." Streanna replied.

"Where am I?" Heather asked.

"... Considering space, you're now in the atmosphere of Jupiter, believe it or not. As for this place that's giving you shelter, it's a capital starship, completely made out of Biolure: a growing intelligent organ. Others from my kind are also on this capital starship, with numerous females and males around." Streanna replied.

"... You said Yamuchi met one of you kind? What do you mean by that?" Heather asked.

"Someone you would know as Dave, Dave Stablin. He's stationed on Earth, to observe events that's happening and report back to us. For your knowledge, we were the ones who sent the warning to Earth, warning them of Solartan approaching. At the moment Solartan is closer to Earth than we are, but our capital starship won't be sensed by their own starships, because we're in Jupiter's atmosphere, which jams or disrupts all types of sensors." Streanna explained.

"... I understand about the Subspace Missiles being aimed at the Solartan vessel now. Just two other questions: How was I brought here? And where is the Solartan vessel located now?" Heather asked.

"Distanolaython have the technology to retrieve beings from other dimensions, something that other species don't have, as far as we know. As for the location of the Solartan vessel... It's hiding behind the moon, Lady Eaglilas. We've been listening to transmissions between the vessel and some location from Earth, and we know that there's a spy from your specie that is working for Solartan. The Emperor of Solartan is in that vessel." Streanna explained.

"Lady Eaglilas?" Heather asked.

Streanna shook her head, "No more questions for now. I'll take you on the tour of our capital starship. Is that fine with you?"

"I'd like that." Heather nodded.

'Travis is going to worry about me, as would others.' Heather thought, leaving the room with Streanna.

Unknown to her, Streanna, like the rest of Distanolaython, were telepathic, and so she was capable of knowing what Heather was thinking.

* * *

Nathan nervously walked into Sacramento School, with his school bag with him, and in his Galactic Team uniform. He hope he won't have to run into anybody, especially people like Spencer.

"There you are? Where have you been, and where are Heather and Travis?" Mr. Miczu asked, approaching Nathan.

Nathan remembered what Travis told him about Mr. Miczu, and stopped nervously. Nathan remained silent and didn't reply to Mr. Miczu, who was still approaching Nathan. Thankfully, Dave stopped beside Nathan and knelt down in front of him.

"Nathan, there's something urgent I need to tell you." Dave remarked.

Mr. Miczu stopped, while Dave stood up and faced Mr. Miczu. Dave knew that Mr. Miczu was the spy for Solartan, and he scowled at the principle. Mr. Miczu was confused.

"I need to talk with Mr. Stachi myself, if you don't mind." Mr. Miczu requested.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Oh, in that case, I do mind."

Mr. Miczu snarled, "As you like. I'll deal with you and Mr. Stachi later." He decided, walking away.

Dave sighed in relief.

"What is it Dave?" Nathan asked.

Dave turned to face Nathan, "We can't talk here. Let's go to the males' soccer field."

"O.K." Nathan nodded.

With that, Dave walked side by side with Nathan, heading towards the males' soccer field. It took sometime for them to get there, but they eventually did. They quickly noticed that they weren't alone though. Mr. Actolith was there, with Kelly; Lawrence; Spencer and others. Nathan glanced at Spencer, but quickly looked away, noticing Spencer was staring at him. Mr. Actolith approached Dave and Nathan.

"What is it? Want to join the soccer team Mr. Stablin?" Mr. Actolith asked.

"Actually the situation is more dire than that." Dave replied.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Actolith asked.

"Travis; Heather; Kelly and Lawrence. I know about them all, and about Solartan, and Earth's subspace missiles." Dave replied, whispering.

Mr. Actolith's eyes widened, "Who are you?" He asked.

"Just a friend. Besides, I need to talk with you and Galactic Team for a moment." Dave whispered.

Reluctantly Mr. Actolith nodded. He walked back to the students, and spoke with them for awhile, before returning with Kelly and Lawrence.

"What do you want?" Kelly asked.

Dave heard his question, but watched the others, beginning some sort of soccer practice of some sort.

"For one thing, do we have a more quieter place to talk?" Dave asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Mr. Actolith replied, walking.

Dave; Nathan; Kelly and Lawrence all followed Mr. Actolith. Kelly and Lawrence stared at Nathan, and Nathan noticed, but only shrugged. Mr. Actolith led them all to the locker room, and with Dave being the last to enter, Mr. Actolith closed the locker door behind them.

"For one thing, what's going on?" Dave asked.

"We'd like to ask you the same thing." Lawrence replied.

"I mean with the soccer stuff." Dave reminded.

"Oh. I have the intention of forming the soccer team for this city, on the school level of course. I wanted to train students who volunteered to enter the team, and to see who's good, or who's bad. That was my plan B for forming Sacramento Cats, if plan A failed, which it did." Mr. Actolith explained.

"I see." Dave nodded.

He turned around from the group, and in a few second turned into his original true alien form, but he didn't turn around. Mr. Actolith; Kelly and Lawrence all tensed, while Nathan was confused, from what Travis had told him and Heather earlier about Dave. Was Travis wrong?

"Elect! Animal Soul!" Kelly and Lawrence yelled in unison.

"There's no need for that." Dave muttered.

"Chargemon!"

"Chaos Otamon!"

Chargemon and Chaos Otamon braced themselves, for any attacks Dave might send at them. Dave sighed and turned around, revealing his full alien form, in the same form that Travis saw him in.

"Are you a spy?" Chaos Otamon asked, growling.

Calmly, Dave shook his head.

"That's a negative. Let me explain." Dave requested.

"Then explain." Chargemon urged.

Unnoticed, Nathan went over to the wall and took some device out of his school bag. He put it on the wall and it stuck. However, Dave sensed Nathan's movements, even though he didn't turn to him. Probing Nathan's mind, Dave found out that it was some sort of advanced camera, from which Travis would hear and see them from the Realm of Time. Knowing this, Dave knew that Travis must have been watching them at the moment, once Nathan had the device activated.

"... I'm from a specie called Distanolaython. We call ourselves that anyway. For one thing, Dave Stablin is just a... covering name of mine. My real name is Tamuchi Blinkshadow. I've been sent here to observe any events and report back to 'Empress Tentacleshield'. Sir Catilas has confronted me before, and he knows who I am now, who you better know as Travis Actonal. Lady Eaglilas is safe in 'Empress Tentacleshield'.

"'Empress Tentacleshield' is a capital starship in the atmosphere of Jupiter, where it's well protected. You all know Lady Eaglilas as Heather Stachi. I was allowed and given permission to expose myself to you all, just as long as all of you promise that you won't tell anyone who I really am. You must have all known about Earth receiving an alien warning... well, that was from 'Empress Tentacleshield'.

"We know about Mr. Miczu and Codelimin Training Institute, as well as Solartan, and the fact that one of their capital starships is in orbit behind the moon, out of Earth's sight. Also, as for the animal souls... It's a legend in my specie, which we address whoever possess them as Warriors of Space. In overall, there are 10 animal souls in all. That of the cat is the leader. Any questions? You two can stand down, Sir Pantherilas and Sir Rhinoilas." 'Dave' explained.

"My sister is alive?" Nathan asked.

"That's true Sir Dolphinilas. Alive and safe on 'Empress Tentacleshield'." Tamuchi replied.

"I'll need to speak with White Fox and Misterim Arteenlow about this." Mr. Actolith muttered.

Tamuchi shook his head, "Not here and not now, but when you do, tell them about it here Tanusagam. We know of the Nova Alliance, but we've been kept to ourselves, for now."

Tamuchi blurred, and changed back into his human disguised form. Dave nodded.

"I'll leave you all for now. I advise that Sir Rhinoilas and Sir Pantherilas return to their original human forms as well." Dave advised, walking out of the locker room.

Mr. Actolith closed the door behind them.

"Reelect." Chaos Otamon and Chargemon whispered in unison.

Both glowed, and returned to their human forms. Kelly folded his arms.

"Sir Rhinoilas... I like the ring behind that." Kelly muttered.

Lawrence chuckled, "I'd bet."

"Can we trust him?" Nathan asked.

Mr. Actolith nodded, "We can... Now Kelly and Lawrence, back to the field for training. I need to talk with Nathan in private."

Lawrence and Kelly both nodded, and left the locker room, closing the door behind them.

"It seems there's a lot for you to explain." Mr. Actolith started, staring at Nathan.

Nathan glanced at the device, and then back at Mr. Actolith. He shrugged.

"I guess there's no harm. This is going to take awhile." Nathan warned.

"We have the time." Mr. Actolith assured, taking a seat.

Nathan took a seat beside Mr. Actolith, and begun relating what had happened since he had left the field with his sister and Travis.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Jeri asked.

Ryo stared at the Codelimin Research Corporation building in front of them, with the rest of the Tamers in a straight line, beside each other, with their Digimon in front of them. Guilmon was in front of Takato; Actomon: Leomon's rookie form, was in front of Jeri; Monodramon was in front of Ryo; Renamon was in front of Rika; Terriermon was in front of Jenrya; Kotemon was in front of Kenta; Impmon was in front of Ai and Mako.

Labramon was in front of Uehara; Kokuwamon was in front of Kazu; Lopmon was in front of Suzie, and Santimon: Calumon's rookie form, was in front Kai: Takato's cousin.

"Just the same as we are." A voice replied.

"Yeah, after you all destroyed the subspace missile sites around the world." Another feminine voice added.

The Tamers and their Digimon turned towards the voices, to the right, and saw none other than Yamaki; Riley and Talley. The Tamers were shocked to see them, as were their Digimon.

"What? But how could you three be here?" Kazu asked.

"That's a simple question." Riley remarked.

"With a long answer. You see, the subspace missile sites you destroyed won't even be effective towards the alien mothership." Yamaki explained.

"What?" Uehara asked.

"The subspace missiles weren't directed at the sun, but at the alien mothership. Even if they were aimed towards the sun, the heat of the sun would destroy them, before they impacted with the sun. Somehow, the alien mothership was warned and gained some sort of immunity towards the subspace missiles, and when launched at it back in our reality, the missiles didn't affect the alien mothership." Talley explained.

"So that means..." Rika started.

"That the solar system in our reality isn't destroyed, but I won't want to go back, much less think of what's happening in our reality now, considering the alien mothership didn't destroy Earth." Riley muttered.

Jeri moaned, "Either way, it was best for us to come here." She sighed.

Takato nodded, putting a supportive left hand on Jeri's right shoulder.

"So waiting to meet Ken once more Ryo?" Yamaki asked.

"What?" Takato asked, staring at Ryo.

"... Let's just go in. Everything would be explained inside." Monodramon urged.

Without any further talk, the Tamers; Yamaki, and his two assistants: Riley and Talley, walked onwards into the corporation's building. Ryo and Monodramon took the lead, while Takato and Guilmon were behind him. Last in line were Yamaki and his two assistants. Ken walked out of one of the rooms in the building, just ahead of Ryo and the Tamers, without noticing them, but Ryo noticed Ken, and stopped. Noticing his partner's reluctance, Monodramon took the initiative.

"Yo Ken!" Monodramon yelled.

Ken heard Monodramon, and stopped in his trails. He turned around to see Monodramon and Ryo in the lead, but he did notice the others behind Ryo, all the way back to Yamaki; Riley and Talley. Ken narrowed his eyes in confusion. He recognized Ryo, but he didn't know from where or when. Ken only recognized Ryo's face, but the past history was still locked up in his mind, and Ken didn't even remember Ryo's name.

"Do I know you from some where?" Ken asked, pointing at Ryo.

Takato saw Ken, and was totally speechless. Jeri held onto his right hand, with her left hand and smiled at Takato. Takato sensed it, but he was still speechless. Jeri knew of Takato's fandom towards the DigiDestined. Ryo shook his head.

"Once in the past. But that doesn't matter." Ryo muttered.

Ken did hear Ryo though, even though Ryo spoke in a low tone, and softly. Wormmon walked out of the room Ken walked out of, and noticed Ken staring in the opposite direction, frozen in place. Wormmon turned around to see what Ken was staring at, and his eyes went wide upon noticing Ryo and Monodramon.

"Ryo! Monodramon!" Wormmon exclaimed.

"Wormmon!" Monodramon smiled.

Half an hour later and the Tamers; their Digimon, and Yamaki and his two assistants were with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. The DigiDestined children weren't with their parents though. The only DigiDestined there were the Odaiba DigiDestined. Yamaki; Riley and Talley had just explained about the subspace missile sites, and their true purposes, stunning the DigiDestined and their Digimon into silence.

"So the missiles weren't directed at our sun then." Koushiro muttered, rubbing his chin.

Yamaki nodded, "That's quite true. The missiles were designed to destroy a hostile alien capital starship, but apparently, the capital starship had gained some sort of immunity or defense against the missiles."

"And we conclude that there's some spy here on Earth that sends transmissions up to the hostile capital alien starship, and that was how the alien starship was able to put up such defense. The same was in our world, most likely in the rest of yours included." Riley added.

"But where is this spy, and who is it?" Iori asked.

"We're not quite sure yet." Talley replied.

"Tell us more about your world." Miyako requested.

"Before we go into that, we have a request of our own." Ryo started.

"With a few questions ourselves." Takato asked.

"What are they?" Daisuke asked.

"We would like to all join you guys and gals, but not become part of the DigiDestined, because we are already the Tamers. You could say it's some sort of alliance." Henry informed.

"What about you three?" Koushiro asked, staring at Yamaki; Riley and Talley.

Yamaki shrugged, "It won't matter to us."

"We just ask for shelter." Riley added.

"And if it isn't much, security." Talley finished.

Koushiro chuckled, "No problem there. Radiance? Dragon?"

Taichi shrugged, "This corporation is all our home."

"Yeah. We have more than enough space to give shelter to them." Daisuke agreed.

'That answers one question.' Takato thought.

"Very well. Yamaki, you and your two assistants are welcome to stay in C.R.C. for as long as you want or need. Just remember, this was our home before it was yours, and you three are guests here." Koushiro decided.

Yamaki nodded, "We really appreciate that. If you won't mind, we'll take a tour by ourselves."

Koushiro shrugged, "Go ahead. But just don't chose any room, because you never know which room is already occupied."

"No need to worry about that." Riley assured, standing up.

With that, Yamaki; Riley and Talley all walked out of the room, leaving the Tamers; the Odaiba DigiDestined, and all their Digimon behind.

"What about the questions now?" Miyako asked.

"Yes. Well, one question of mine was already answered. Another is... Do all of you have nicknames?" Takato asked.

"I was wondering that myself." Jeri agreed.

"You're talking about Radiance and Dragon and such? Well, yes, we do all have nicknames. Taichi's Radiance, and Daisuke's Dragon. Mine is Chip; Miyako's Circuit; Sora's Dance; Iori's Fossil; Joe's Fountain; Mimi's Lilly of Sincerity; Hikari is Petal; Ken is Shadow or Spore; Yamato is Skate, and finally Takeru is Sky." Koushiro explained.

"I see." Takato muttered.

"What about the story about you two?" Rika inquired, glancing between Ken and Ryo.

"Actually Rika, part of that story is between most of us Odaiba DigiDestined and Ryo." Yamato informed.

"What?" Suzie asked.

"Since you know of most of our adventures in the Digital World, through your television and such, you would all probably know about when Koushiro mentioned when it was the second time we had Omnimon." Takeru explained.

"You mean like when all of you gave up your crests and such?" Kai asked.

"That's the one." Sora nodded.

The Tamers turned to Ryo. Ryo sweat-dropped.

'I knew it would come to this eventually.' He thought.

* * *

"... And here's the bridge of 'Empress Tentacleshield." Streanna informed, entering the bridge with Heather.

Both of them stopped just in front of the entrance they came from, and Heather remained speechless, glancing around the bridge. Another alien stood up, and went around, to show herself to Heather and Streanna. Streanna bowed.

"Empress." She greeted.

"Major Fairywings." The empress nodded.

The empress turned to Heather, and Heather saw no difference between the empress and Streanna, except the empress' eyes were gold in color, with the empress wearing a white cape, and gold robe around her body. Her tentacles were white in color, and her skin color was white. The horns were golden, coming out of the back of the empress' head.

"So welcome to my humble starship Lady Eaglilas. Do you have any questions for me?" The empress asked, with her tone being soft and sweet.

"Empress, we're receiving a transmission." One of the male alien officers informed.

"... Excuse me, but the questions would have to wait. Please, both of you take a seat." The empress offered.

She turned around, "Put it on the speakers." She ordered.

Streanna and Heather took seats behind the empress' 'throne' on the bridge, which was on higher ground.

-_Empress... This is Captain Shadow Owl, of the S-13 Anihulman Pecker: Shadow Glide. With me are Captain Alpha Lion and Remira Yellow Deer._ - The voice greeted.

The empress nodded, and the same male officer opened the transmission from the capital starship.

"This is Empress Foreen Tentacleshield, captain of the Empress Tentacleshield, and empress of the Distanolaython. We've received your transmission Anihulman. What is it that you would want?" The empress inquired.

_-Empress... This is Remira Yellow Deer, in Captain Shadow Owl's Shadow Glide starship fighter. I'm aware that you know of my status in my specie. We also know of the Solartan capital starship in orbit behind the moon. We're here to help for one thing, and to retrieve a fellow Anihulman of ours, who is stranded on Earth. -_ The feminine voice explained.

Heather blinked, 'White Fox?'

"Greetings Remira... I'm am aware of your status in your specie. What kind of help do you offer?" The empress asked.

"Empress, our sensors detect one small fighter starship on our right. They're with us in Jupiter's atmosphere." The male officer informed.

The empress nodded, "We know of your stranded individual. By any chance, is his name White Fox?" She asked.

-_... That's correct empress. How do you know? _- Yellow Deer asked.

"Remira Yellow Deer of Anihuleph, you must understand that in this sort of atmosphere, no life sign sensors would sense us, but our transmission can be picked up by the Solartan starship." The empress warned.

_-Very well. Requesting to board your vessel empress. Just me and a fellow individual from my specie. - _Yellow Deer requested.

"Request accepted Remira... Lower the shields and let two Anihulmans on the vessel." The empress ordered.

"Yes empress." A female officer replied.

The empress turned to Heather and Streanna, who were both still sitting down.

"Major, you and our guest can go and greet our new guests." The empress decided.

Streanna sighed, standing up.

"Yes empress." She bowed.

Heather stood up, reluctantly, and Streanna grabbed hold of Heather's right arm, with one of her tentacles, and pulled her along. Heather gasped from the sudden feeling of the tentacle that was around her arm, and followed Streanna willingly.

* * *

"... And that's all that happened." Nathan finished.

For a few moments, Mr. Actolith was quiet, slowly nodding, while rubbing his chin.

"I see... Grab that box over there and bring it over." Mr. Actolith nodded towards one of two boxes.

Nathan glanced from the box to Mr. Actolith. Mr. Actolith grinned.

"Just grab it and follow me." Mr. Actolith urged.

Nathan nodded, and grabbed the box, following Mr. Actolith outside into the soccer field. Mr. Actolith let Nathan be the first one out, carrying the large box, and with his school bag around his shoulder. Mr. Actolith closed the locker room door behind himself, catching up with Nathan, and heading towards the students in the soccer field. Mr. Actolith stopped in front of the students. There was more than 24 students from different grades in the field, minus Nathan.

Mr. Actolith called for silence, and requested the students to all sit down in front of him neatly, with more than one line in front of him. Mr. Actolith kept Nathan by his side. Mr. Actolith took out a sheet of paper from his pocket, unfolded it and read it.

"Before I start reading this paper, I'd just like to say I know the soccer skills all of you have, and from previous P.E. periods I had with all of you, I know who to chose for the soccer team." Mr. Actolith explained.

The students remained quiet, but their numerous faces showed different feelings: shock; excitement; surprise, and fear.

"Now as for the 17 players who are going to form the Sacramento Cats Soccer Team!" Mr. Actolith started.

_Sacramento Cats Soccer Team_

1. Captain Travis Actonal #5: Defense  
2. Lawrence Tracker #10: Center  
3. Kelly Jawhiz #11: Goalkeeper  
4. Spencer Stachi #3: Defense  
5. Neil Jallivic #7: Forward  
6. Al Jarnlee #2: Forward  
7. Truce Naneram #13: Defense  
8. Carl Sakimy #4: Defense  
9. Fred Kitzu #1: Center  
10. Otameno Spiritife #12: Forward  
11. Cliff Ashton #25: Defense  
12. Daniel Camone #15: Substitute Goalkeeper  
13. Nasem Nasran #18: Substitute Center  
14. Kale Spiritife #17: Substitute Forward  
15. Ryan Fountain #6: Substitute Defense  
16. Peter Magnaf #8: Substitute Defense  
17. Alex Glide #9: Substitute Center

All the players were there, except for Travis Actonal, and Mr. Actolith skipped him because he wasn't there. Upon hearing their names, the players all smiled and cheered. Those that didn't all frowned, and moaned, looking disappointed. Lawrence Tracker and Otameno Spiritife would do the starting kickoffs, and Lawrence Tracker was Sir Pantherilas. Cliff Ashton was to deal with both corner kicks, and Neil Jallivic was to deal with the free kicks.

Spencer Stachi was to deal with the all outside throws. As for the penalty kicks, it was starting with Al Jarnlee; Otameno Spiritife; Neil Jallivic; Cliff Ashton, and Truce Naneram. Ryan Fountain was once Heather's boyfriend in the past, for two years, almost three. Kale Spiritife was Otameno's younger brother. As Kelly Jawhiz was Sir Rhinoilas. Neil Jallivic was Travis' older brother. Alex; Peter, and Nasem were all in Neil's grade.

Most of the team was Muslim, while Peter was a Jew, and Daniel a Protestant Christian.

"... And now for the soccer uniforms, both Home and Away uniforms... Nathan if you would please open the box." Mr. Actolith requested

Nathan's eyes widened, 'I was carrying the soccer uniforms?! What was in the other box then?'

Nathan opened the box, and Mr. Actolith told the players that he would call them by their name to receive both their uniforms. At the top was Captain Travis Actonal's uniform: both home and away. Nathan stared at it for a few moments, and when Mr. Actolith noticed, he took the two uniforms out, and put them behind the box on the grass, with the captain's armband, still folded. Nathan glanced at Mr. Actolith, but quickly took out the next two uniforms.

The home uniform was a mixture of black and dark green. The jersey was dark green, with the number in back in black, with the first and surnames on the bottom back, with the name's team on the top back. On the front, on the chest to the upper right was the team's name and player's number in black, in smaller size than that behind it. On both shoulders were three black triangles, with the pointed end heading forwards down the front of the jersey.

The shorts were black in color, with two dark green strips down the sides of the upper thighs of the shorts. The socks was completely black. Even the shoes were with the uniform. The shoes were colored dark green with black shoelaces, and the team's name and number on the both sides of the shoes in black. The jacket was black, and was like the shirt in many ways, except the jacket was leather and had buttons.

The teams name was only on the front of the jacket, to the upper right of the chest, in dark green. The away uniform was also a mixture of black and dark green. The upper half of the shirt was black, while the lower half was dark green, both in front and back. With the names and numbers, they were in the same places on the jersey, both in front and back. However, where it was black on the jersey, the names and numbers were dark green.

And where it was dark green on the jersey, the names and numbers were black. Instead of having the first and surnames on the bottom of the away jersey in the back on the bottom, they were on top, while the team's name was on the bottom of the jersey's away back. The number was small on the back, and was in the upper back off of the away jersey. The shorts were dark green in color completely, and the socks were stripped first dark green and then black, down the sock.

For training, there was dark green t-shirts for home, and black t-shirts for away. From before, Mr. Actolith had the heights of every player, and so all the uniforms would fit the players.

"Lawrence Tracker! If you may, come and take your uniform." Mr. Actolith requested.

Lawrence stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the uniforms over to Lawrence. Lawrence took his uniforms in his arms, and bowed to both Nathan and Mr. Actolith, before heading back to his sitting spot. Nathan took out the next uniforms.

'I wish I was in the team, then I would have a uniform, with my name and number on it.' Nathan thought.

"Kelly Jawhiz!" Mr. Actolith continued.

Kelly stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the goalkeeper uniforms over to Kelly. Kelly took his goalkeeper uniforms in his hands, and bowed to both Nathan and Mr. Actolith, before heading back to his sitting spot. The goalkeeper uniform had outlined background miniature stretching cats on both jerseys, with the color of one jersey was purple: the home one, and the color of the away jersey was black.

The locations of the first and surnames; number and team name were in the same location as the rest of the team's jerseys', with both being in dark green. The shorts of the goalkeeper was orange, for the home uniform, and black, for the away uniform. The socks and shoes of the goalkeeper were the same as the rest of the team. The gloves were dark green in color, while the rest of the uniform was like the rest of the team. Nathan took out the next uniforms.

"Spencer Stachi!" Mr. Actolith announced.

Spencer stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the uniforms over to Spencer, while Nathan kept his head down. Spencer just smiled at his younger brother, taking his uniforms in his hands, and bowed to Mr. Actolith. While heading back to his sitting spot, Spencer brought the home jersey close to his face, and his sniffed the jersey deeply. Nathan took out the next uniforms.

"Neil Jallivic!"

Neil stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the uniforms over to Travis' older brother. Neil took his uniforms in his hands, and nodded his head in appreciation to both Nathan and Mr. Actolith. With his uniforms in his hands, Neil went back to his sitting spot. Nathan took out the next uniforms. Of course Nathan knew who was next, through the name of the player showing on the back of the home jersey.

"Al Jarnlee!"

Al stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the uniforms over to Al. Al took his uniforms in his arms, and nodded to both Nathan and Mr. Actolith, before he headed back to his sitting spot, with his uniforms in his hands. Nathan took out the next uniforms.

"Truce Naneram!"

The names continued on, and when each player was called, the player went to the box, and Nathan handed them their uniforms. After a few moments, the last name of the team was called.

"Alex Glide!"

Alex stood up on his legs and went over to the box. He stopped in front of the box, and Nathan handed the uniforms over to Alex. Alex took the uniforms in his arms, and nodded to both Nathan and Mr. Actolith. With his uniforms in his hands, Alex went back to his sitting spot. Nathan glanced into the box, expecting to see it empty, but it wasn't empty. Nathan's eyes widened when he noticed his full name, and as assistant coach, though with no number and with the team's name.

"What about the rest of us?" One of the none chosen students asked.

Mr. Actolith shrugged, "I'm sorry to the rest of you who weren't chosen. I am aware, as are the ones who weren't chosen, to no offense that you were terrible in soccer, in one way or another. Now, the ones who weren't chosen can head back to their classes, or stay and watch, whatever you chose."

"What about the last player?" Nasem asked: #18 and substitute center.

"The last player isn't here now. When he shows up, he'll receive his uniforms." Mr. Actolith replied.

"So he's absent?"

"Can I take his place?"

Some of the students that weren't chosen quickly spoke up to take Travis' spot. Mr. Actolith sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry, but are any of you named Travis Jallivic?" Mr. Actolith asked.

"Travis Jallivic!"

"Now he tells us!"

With that, the students that weren't chosen all stood up and dissembled. Some left the boys' soccer field, while others stayed, on the field, outside the soccer field itself, sitting in bleachers that were around the soccer field.

"Now, the substitutes are to go to the sidelines, while the rest of the team changes into their training uniforms in the locker room. Both goalkeeper are going to play, with the playing goalkeeper in his home uniform, and the substitute goalkeeper in his away uniform." Mr. Actolith decided.

The team players nodded, and most of them went into the locker, with Neil; Lawrence and Kelly staying behind. All three approached Mr. Actolith.

"So my brother is playing?" Neil asked.

Mr. Actolith nodded, "As the captain, in defense with the number 5."

"Did you chose him to be captain because of you-know-what?" Lawrence asked.

Mr. Actolith raised an eyebrow, "That did help in my decision, yes."

Neil sighed and rushed towards the locker room, keeping Lawrence and Kelly behind him.

"Which one of us is going to give Travis his uniforms?" Kelly asked.

Mr. Actolith took a momentarily swift glance at Nathan.

"Nobody. I'll keep the uniforms with me at the moment, and when Travis shows up, I'll give him his uniforms." Mr. Actolith replied.

"Where is he anyway?" Lawrence asked.

"Not in this dimension is all that I dare to say." Nathan smiled.

Lawrence and Kelly both rolled their eyes, before rushing towards the locker room, leaving Nathan and Mr. Actolith alone to talk. And Nathan did want to talk with Mr. Actolith, as Mr. Actolith did want to talk with Nathan also.

"... Am I going to be in the team?" Nathan asked.

Mr. Actolith nodded, "But as my assistant. Reviewing what happened to you; Travis and your older sister proved that you were worthy of it."

"It would be nice." Nathan nodded, smiling.

"Not only that, but I've talked with the girls' gymnastics coach, and she had agreed with me to form a cheerleading squad for the team." Mr. Actolith informed.

"... What? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Nathan asked.

Mr. Actolith shrugged, "They'll find out on the first match, which is two weeks away."

"Could I wear the assistant coach's uniform now?" Nathan asked.

Mr. Actolith shook his head, "No. Not now, but when school is over, you can take it back with you, to wherever your shelter is."

At that moment, the teams came out in their training uniforms. It seemed that inside, the team had decided who would be home, and who would be away. Neil; Nasem; Alex; Peter and a few others were on the away training team.

* * *

A shadow was caste over the field, and every being stared upwards. Most were speechless, but for the present Galactic Team, they were enraged, including Nathan, even though he couldn't elect yet.

"Oh! Can I play?" A voice asked.

The head opened up and revealed a crystal black ball, with a person in it. Nobody recognized him, except Lawrence. Lawrence growled in his throat. With a glance at Mr. Actolith, Mr. Actolith nodded, and Lawrence and Kelly rushed back into the locker room. Unknown to them, two other players vanished out of sight. The shadow was the shadow of a hovering Garudamon, which was huger than the normal Garudamon, since this Garudamon wasn't natural, but artificial.

"How about you play with us you beast?!" Chargemon yelled.

"_RHINO HORN_!"

"Take this!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"_CHAOS CLAW_!"

Both attacks collided on different places on Garudamon, but neither attack seemed to faze it, and the human in the seat on the black crystal ball laughed. Mr. Actolith hastily had the students that weren't chosen, leave the soccer field, with the team only remaining behind. Behind some bleachers, and out of sight from everyone around, yet a clear sight on the insuring battle, was none other than Sakuyamon. Dave rushed into the field and headed towards Mr. Actolith.

Chargemon took a stance in front of the team, which were together, and Chaos Otamon took a stance on the top of the locker room. Nathan remained with Mr. Actolith, and Mr. Actolith sensed Dave nearby, but didn't turn to look at him.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Mr. Actolith asked, not turning his head.

"Annioutin from Codelimin Training Institute. I might need to infiltrate that company some time to know what they're capable of. Lawrence; Kelly; Heather and Travis all know of Annioutin, since they faced him before. He is the director and CEO of C.T.I." Dave explained.

"The first ones know him?" Nathan asked.

Dave nodded, "That they do. Look at Chaos Otamon. It's like he knows what to expect."

Mr. Actolith and Nathan glanced at Chaos Otamon, who was keeping his stance on the roof of the locker room. Chaos Otamon seemed more on the defensive, than on the offensive. The black crystal ball and Garudamon's artificial head turned back to Garudamon's own artificial head.

"For those who don't know me, I am Annioutin of C.T.I. Say hello to the institute's newest creation! Others would surely follow, and I have to say that we are experimenting on newer codelimin. Newer codelimin that were never seen before." Annioutin's voice explained, from Garudamon's head.

"And what's this? Only two animal souls to face me? This is too easy."

"More like four your rotten trash!" A voice exclaimed in the air.

Chaos Otamon; Chargemon and the ones on the ground all turned their attention towards the voice, and saw Malmainmon, hovering close to Garudamon. And comparing Malmainmon to Garudamon, Malmainmon was like a nail, or a tiny bead, compared to Garudamon.

"Really? That's better... But where is the fourth?" Annioutin's voice asked.

"Down here you rotten trash!" A voice yelled from the ground.

"_LION PHOTONS_!"

The attack collided into numerous random locations on the giant artificial Garudamon, but like the previous attacks, it didn't even scratch Garudamon. From inside, Annioutin's laughter was heard. It was noted that Malmainmon didn't rashly attack as his comrades, probably because he was aware that his attack won't faze the artificial Garudamon.

"... Are you all done?" Annioutin's voice asked.

"..." Annioutin's reply was met by silence.

"Good now I can have my grand entry." Annioutin's voice whispered.

"_WING BLADE_!"

Chaos Otamon; Malmainmon; Chargemon and Aimermon all gasped, as the replica of Garudamon's attack soared down towards the Sacramento Cats Team, including Chargemon; Dave; Mr. Actolith and Nathan. Noticing the threat, both Aimermon and Malmainmon rushed to intercept the attack. Malmainmon soared downwards after the attack, while Aimermon galloped towards it on all four.

Aimermon was the first to reach the attack and the attack collided into Aimermon, with Aimermon screaming in agony. Malmainmon landed behind Aimermon and held onto Aimermon from going back too far. However, the attack slashed through both Aimermon and Malmainmon, making Aimermon glow purple and Malmainmon glow blue, and while glowing shrink back to their human forms unconscious.

While holding the attack back, Mr. Actolith had the team split up and rush away out of the field. Dave grabbed hold of Nathan and rushed up to the roof of the locker room, by jumping up, and landing beside Chaos Otamon.

"This won't do any good..." Chargemon muttered.

"_ARMOR PLATES_!"

Wing Blade absorbed Armor Plates and Chargemon paled. Wing Blade collided in Chargemon and exploded, pinning Chargemon to the ground. A strong shockwave was spread around the field, and Chaos Otamon; Nathan and Dave all ducked, letting the shockwave pass above them and below them, while the short wall protected them.

'This isn't good. Where are the others?' Sakuyamon thought, watching the whole event.

She put up a shield to protect herself from the shockwave, and flying debris, yet she did feel the intense shockwave and it did force her back a few feet. Mr. Actolith shielded his face from the debris and tried his best to hold his footing. Once it was all done, Sakuyamon lowered her shield; Mr. Actolith looked up, as did Chaos Otamon; Dave and Nathan from their location.

It was noticed that three forms were all unconscious, on the ground. Nathan gasped, as he recognized one of the unconscious forms. It was revealed that the host of the animal soul of the dragon was Spencer Stachi, now was unconscious behind Truce Naneram, revealed as the host of the animal soul of the lion, also was unconscious, wearing their home soccer team's uniform.

The result of the explosion was a big crater in the soccer field, with Kelly at the bottom center of the crater. He was in his home soccer team's uniform and also was unconscious. Chaos Otamon growled, and glared up to the mechanical Garudamon. Annioutin's laughter was heard from inside. The mechanical Garudamon turned and stared down at Chaos Otamon; Nathan and Dave.

"Three down in one blow... Wow! I'm pretty good. This baby is better than I thought. Only one more pest to deal with." Annioutin's voice noted.

"It'll take more than one attack to take me down!" Chaos Otamon exclaimed.

"Aimermon was supposed to be stronger than both you and Elite Otamon, and now even Aimermon is down... By the way, I don't see two of the animal souls... Oh, my superiors are going to love this." Annioutin's voice remarked.

"Looking for me you sorry excuse for a bird!" A voice yelled.

The mechanical Garudamon turned around.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" Vailmon yelled.

"_WING BLADE_!"

'Sis!' Nathan thought, smiling.

'Of course! How could I forget those attacks? Alright then.' Chaos Otamon thought, grinning.

He pounced into the air, while Vailmon's attack exploded on the mechanical Garudamon, not fazing it.

"Is that the best you can do bitch?" Annioutin's voice asked.

Vailmon growled.

"Not her best, but here's one of my best!" Chaos Otamon yelled.

"_HAND OF FATE_!"

The beam burned the mechanical Garudamon, and Chaos Otamon started falling from so high.

"A bird down by itself." Annioutin's voice muttered.

'Take him down quick Galactic Team! He's getting on my nerves!' Sakuyamon thought, with her face red in anger.

Vailmon soared down and swiftly caught Chaos Otamon securely in her talons. She lowered herself close to the ground, let go of Chaos Otamon, he landed gracefully on the ground unharmed.

"Thanks." Chaos Otamon muttered.

Vailmon nodded, and glanced back at the mechanical Garudamon. She gasped, and mentally cursed.

"_EAGLE CLAW_!"

Vailmon closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming pain, but it never came. At that moment, White Fox and Misterim Arteenlow entered the field, and saw the whole effect of the battle. They also noticed that instead of Vailmon being attacked, something else got in the way. Not feeling any pain for some time, Vailmon eventually opened her eyes, and saw to her horror and surprise, that Galactic Otamon was being held instead of Vailmon.

Galactic Otamon's snout was completely covered in one of the talons of the mechanical Garudamon. Galactic Otamon's eyes were closed, and he had held in his breathe before going in to save Vailmon. Taking their chance, Chaos Otamon and Vailmon quickly withdrew backwards, giving themselves some distance between themselves and the mechanical Garudamon, not to mention that battle that was soon to occur between it and Galactic Otamon.

The mechanical Garudamon tightened its grip around Galactic Otamon's snout, with Galactic Otamon's breathe straining, but still holding it. Vailmon; Chaos Otamon and the others all there, witnessing it and conscious, were all worried for Galactic Otamon well-being, especially Vailmon. In the mechanical Garudamon, Annioutin's laughter was heard.

"... Finally, the big shot who defied me is finally in my grip, and going to die!" Annioutin's voice hissed gleefully.

"Let him go!" Vailmon yelled.

"_EAGLE MISSILES_!"

"_FREEZE BREATH_!"

The mechanical Garudamon raised Galactic Otamon in front of the attacks, and the attacks collided into him. Galactic Otamon would have screamed, but his snout was held shut. Vailmon screamed in fear, and Chaos Otamon sweat-dropped. Due to Chaos Otamon's attack, some of Galactic Otamon's wings were frozen, and some burns were on him, due to the explosions and collision of the Eagle Missiles, thanks to Vailmon.

Annioutin's evil and maniacal laughter was heard.

"Oops! That wasn't my doing, and certainly not my fault." Annioutin's voice giggled.

In pain, Galactic Otamon mentally growled, being able to hear Annioutin, even though the mechanical Garudamon talon's was covering Galactic Otamon's snout. In his closed mouth, Galactic Otamon gathered up energy.

'Enough is enough.' Galactic Otamon thought.

"_RIPPLE STAR_!"

Galactic Otamon roared out, freeing himself from the mechanical Garudamon talon's grip. Also, the mechanical Garudamon was blasted back. Still in pain, Galactic Otamon knelt down, gasping, with his teeth gritted together, glaring at the mechanical Garudamon. Straining his pain, Galactic Otamon got into a sitting position like a wolf, and hissed into the sky. A flash of green light appeared below Galactic Otamon, and he was risen high into the sky.

The glow vanished and Galactic Otamon appeared to be sitting on a living huge cat. Galactic Otamon knew he couldn't defeat the mechanical Garudamon in the state he was in, but through equaling the odds, Galactic Otamon had a chance against the mechanical Garudamon. The mechanical Garudamon regained its composure and upon noticing the giant cat, glared at it.

Vailmon and the rest that were conscious were all speechless, with their hopes in Galactic Otamon defeating the mechanical Garudamon high.

"So what? You just got a ride! You still are going down!" Annioutin's voice yelled.

"_WING BLADE_!"

"Not today and not ever." Galactic Otamon stated calmly.

He hissed, and the giant cat released Ripple Star towards Wing Blade. Ripple Star from the giant cat collided with Wing Blade and destroyed it, continuing on its trail towards the mechanical Garudamon. From inside, Annioutin gasped. Ripple Star formed an energetic rope around the mechanical Garudamon, and tightened slowly, eventually cutting through the middle, separating the torso with the rest of the body.

The head of the mechanical Garudamon opened up, revealing the black crystal sphere within, where Annioutin was protected in. The black crystal sphere opened up.

"This is only the beginning! I'll be back!" Annioutin exclaimed.

"I'm betting on it." Galactic Otamon muttered.

Closing his black crystal sphere, Annioutin blasted out of the mechanical Garudamon's body, escaping. The mechanical Garudamon exploded and in the explosion, it was completely vaporized. A shockwave reached out towards the field and restored the crater to its former greenery. Galactic Otamon stared up into the sky, on the top of the head of his giant cat.

_Universal Animals! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect to Variable! Famonaz Elect! Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon Souls are the Heroes! Elect! Famonaz Elect! Digimon!_

_To be continued..._


End file.
